So wrong it's right
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: AU. Magnus es el nuevo (y sexy) jugador de fútbol. Alec es solo un miembro de la banda de la escuela. Simon está loco por Isabelle y esta no se da cuenta y Jace y Clary...bueno, son ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

**En un principio esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero me eemocioné escribiendo y...resulta que tiene más de 30.000 palabras, por lo que he decidido partirlo en varios capítulos (así también veis si la idea os gusta y debo seguir subiéndolo), que entre esta semana y la siguiente estarán subidos.**

Los jugadores de fútbol no se mezclan con los componentes de la banda del colegio.

Es una regla del instituto que todo el mundo sabe, aunque esta nunca se haya dicho en voz alta. Nadie quiere que le echen por causar problemas o que algún profesor les diga algo, así que se mantienen lejos unos de otros. No es como si estuvieran en un universo a lo _Glee_ en el que los "guays" se dedican a creerse superiores y lanzar a los frikis a las papeleras y nadie les dice nada. Sencillamente se ignoran mutuamente, aunque si no hay nadie mirando, los jugadores están más que dispuestos a ir repartiendo collejas o a romper libros por los pasillos (cosa que sucede con bastante frecuencia).

Todos estos idiotas se sientan juntos a la hora de la comida. Normalmente a Alec no le molestaría que todo un grupo de gente hiciera piña, pero estos tienen como hábito ser unos completos imbéciles hacia los que están en la banda. Y como resulta que Alec está en ella, no se libra de sus continuas burlas.

Alec no ha sido nunca desagradable con nadie, no intencionadamente, ni siquiera pensó como se estaba comportando cuando Jace le presentó a Clary, pero los del equipo de fútbol le tientan, realmente lo hacen. Si ellos no fueran veinticuatro y el sólo uno, les diría sin ningún problema que se fueran a la mierda.

Pero, como resultaba que a estos no les importaba lo que les dijeran y además se reirían -más todavía-de él, lo que solía hacer era esconderse detrás de Jace y usarlo como escudo. Jace tenía un físico que echaba de espaldas, y una mirada asesina que hacía a cualquier persona replantearse siquiera mirarle. Los jugadores no solían meterse con Jace, lo que era un bonus ya que él era su hermanastro. Jace podía haber estado perfectamente en el equipo de fútbol, pero según él 'semejante perfección no puede ensuciarse'.

Con quien si se metían era con su amigo Simon, el pobre chico, friki y un poco escuálido. Bueno, tampoco era tan escuálido, sencillamente tenía un físico normal, que a comparación del de Jace y el suyo propio, quedaba como el de un niño, además de su gusto por los comics que le convertían en un blanco más que fácil para los depredadores. Era precisamente Simon quien, a la hora de la comida, le indicó de que uno de los jugadores de fútbol le estaba mirando mientras todos charlaban alegremente.

-No ha apartado la mirada en diez minutos-dijo Simon mientras miraba su comida como si se tratara de una cosa extraña que no hubiera visto nunca-Lo he cronometrado.

-Claro que lo has hecho friki-replicó Isabelle alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa-¿Es el chico nuevo?

-Mhmm -respondió Simon lanzando una mirada gélida a Izzy, aunque a esta sus miradas no solían afectarle-Quizás no sabe que mirar a los miembros de la banda no está permitido.

-Definitivamente está mirando solo a Alec-confirmó Clary curiosa, mirando a la mesa de los futbolistas por encima del hombro de Jace. Alec podía decir que estaban cogidos de las manos por debajo de la mesa. Era malditamente precioso y, era en días como ese cuando Alec estaba sintiéndose más solo que nunca, en los que pasaba por su mente la idea de separar sus malditos dedos-Pensaba que te estaba mirando a ti Si, pero cuando te has levantado a tirar la basura ni siquiera ha parpadeando.

-¿Es mono?-preguntó el de ojos azules sin pensarlo mucho. Los otros sabían que era gay, y también que no lo preguntaba porque estuviera realmente interesado, pues estar interesado en un futbolista solo podía llevarle a terminar apaleado en el baño, y claro, Alec no quería eso.

-Guapísimo-respondió su hermana sin dudarlo-Puedo ver sus pestañas desde aquí.

Alec hizo un intento de mirar discretamente por encima de la mesa y su mirada se quedó congelada sobre el chico del que obviamente los otros están hablando. Llevaba una camiseta negra ceñida y una chaqueta americana, e Isabelle tenía razón, sus pestañas no eran normales. También tenía unos pómulos realzados y el color de su piel era mucho más oscuro que el de Alec. De hecho este trató de apartar de su cabeza los pensamientos de como contrastaría su piel al lado de la suya no sin sonrojarse levemente.

-Vaya-murmuró, sin mirar a otra parte-¿Alguien sabe su nombre?

-Aline-dijo Isabelle inmediatamente, girándose para hablar con la chica de la mesa de detrás con una maravillosa sonrisa. Aline y Isabelle estaban juntas en el equipo de animadoras, pero no tenían ningún problema a la hora de juntarse con ellos, quizá porqué se conocían de mucho antes de llegar al instituto-¿Sabes cómo se llama el chico nuevo?

-Hey Iz-le sonrió la chica-¿El del equipo de fútbol? Algo extranjero, Magnus, creo-se giró hacia la mesa para consultar la información con sus animadoras-Magnus Bane.

-Magnus Bane-repitió Isabelle, sonriendo a la chica-Gracias Aline.

-Sin problema. ¿Quieres mi manzana?

-Claro-aceptó esta cuando Aline le ofreció su postre e inmediatamente se la dio a Jace-Su nombre es Magnus Bane- contó a toda la mesa, por si alguien no lo había escuchado.

-Sigue mirándome-murmuró Alec, levantando la cabeza.

Las cejas del otro chico se enarcaron cuando se dio cuenta de que Alec lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Los ojos claros del joven se agrandaron y se giró a hablar con un compañero de su derecha señalando a la mesa del Lightwood. Mientras Alec miraba, Magnus insistía al otro chico, por lo que parecía, preguntándole quien era. El chico con quien estaba hablando le lanzó a Alec una mirada asesina antes de empezar a reír e informar a Magnus con gestos bruscos para inmediatamente después volver a prestar atención a sus otros compañeros.

Para sorpresa de Alec, en lugar de aceptar esa explicación y continuar comiendo, el chico-Magnus, le dijo su cabeza-pareció irritado, después volvió a mirar a Alec. Sus ojos se cruzaron otra vez, tan rápido que Alec casi no se lo creyó, y Magnus señaló con su cabeza al chico junto a él y rodó sus ojos.

Y Alec no estaba seguro de cómo responderle por un momento.

Al final sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros. Así era como las cosas funcionaban aquí, y Magnus pronto se daría cuenta de eso, no importaba la intensa mirada que le había dirigido, en poco tiempo sería sustituida por una de hastío.

A pesar de eso, Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y se dedicó a prestarle atención a su comida.

-Bueno-dijo Simon mirando a Alec. Cuando este se giró para verlo, sus ojos estaban ensanchados y parecía bastante sorprendido-Creo que las cosas se van a poner muy interesante por aquí, chicos.

Mientras miraba de nuevo al atractivo chico en la mesa de fútbol, Alec solo podía afirmar con la cabeza.

* * *

-No he podido enterarme de nada más acerca de tu novio-anunció Isabelle en un tono triste, sentándose en la silla al lado de su hermano en su mesa de Biología.

Alec parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Perdona-dijo lentamente-¿Mi qué?

-¡Tu hombre misterioso!-exclamó ella-Clary y yo hemos decidido que llamarle por su propio nombre es demasiado directo, así que es tu novio desde ahora. Aunque me gusta hombre misterioso...-se quedó en silencio.

Al llegar a esta parte Alec solo la miró curioso.

-¿Estás borracha?

Isabelle pareció salir de su ensoñación

-Claro que no, es jueves. ¿Habéis tenido algún otro 'momento'?

-¡Eso no fue un momento!-protestó Alec-Solo fue una conversación con los ojos entre dos personas de una punta a otra de una sala llena de gente-dejó que la sonrisa que asomaba en su boca saliera-Fue un 'momento' ¿verdad?

- A estas alturas esperaba que estuvierais liándoos en un rincón oscuro -confirmó Izzy- Tomaré eso como que no ha habido más momentos entonces.

-No-respondió Alec decepcionado-Ni siquiera le he vuelto a ver. He empezado a pensar que solo tuvimos una alucinación.

-¡Clase!-se oyó llamar a la profesora para que se callaran-Tenemos un nuevo alumno hoy, así que me gustaría que por lo menos pudierais actuar como si no fuerais delincuentes.

-¿Sigue siendo una alucinación?-preguntó Isabelle en un murmullo a la vez que el tema de su conversación entra por la puerta. Magnus parecía aburrido, pero seguro de él mismo. Llevaba su mochila cogida con fuerza y esta, que se encontraba cruzada por su pecho y levantaba su camiseta un poco de una forma en la que Alec definitivamente no estaba prestando atención.

-Este es Magnus Bane-le presentó-Es nuevo así que se perfectamente que seréis completamente amables con él, ¿verdad?-la mirada en su cara prometía un castigo doloroso a cualquiera que no la obedeciera-¿De dónde vienes, Magnus?-preguntó alegremente.

Magnus lanzó una sonrisa encantadora con la que conquistó a la profesora sin mucho esfuerzo.

-De Brooklyn.

-¡Maravilloso!-exclamó ella. Magnus lanzó una mirada escéptica hacia ella y a Alec se le escapó una pequeña risa que provocó que esa perfecta cara se dirigiera hacia él. Los ojos de Magnus se agrandaron cuando llegaron a Alec, e incluso parecía que su sonrisa se fuera a agrandar, hasta que la profesora lo cogió por el brazo con fuerza y le señaló la mesa que había junto a la de Alec e Isabelle. Su compañero era un chico que no prestaba mucha atención a clase y que a Alec le resultaba vagamente familiar aunque no podía ubicarlo, así que Magnus se sentó allí sin ningún otro comentario.

-Bien, estábamos dando la estructura molecular-la voz de la mujer se endureció cuando volvió a su tono de profesora estricta-Todo el mundo, preparad papel y lápiz para tomar notas.

Alec usó la escusa de buscar en su mochila para intercambiar miradas con su hermana. Ella susurró un 'Vaya' y Alec imitó un silbido. Una mano en su hombro le hizo girarse mientras preparaba un bolígrafo. A pesar que desde el ángulo en el que le llegaba la mano solo podía ser una persona, le sorprendió que al girarse Magnus estuviera mirándole con una mueca graciosa.

Respiró unas cuantas veces antes de responder, fingiendo no estar nervioso en absoluto.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes dejarme un lápiz?-preguntó. Su acento era marcado y su voz grave. Alec creyó que casi estaba enamorado de ese hombre. Estaba tan distraído que por poco no se dio cuenta de que el chico le había hecho una pregunta.

-Er-dijo como respuesta. Volvió a buscar en su mochila, casi frenéticamente hasta que Izzy le metió un lápiz en la mano y le pinchó en las costillas-¡Sí!-exclamó antes de girarse y dárselo a Magnus. Sus dedos se tocaron por un instante y eso le dio la sensación de lo que parecían fuegos artificiales por todo su cuerpo.

-Gracias-le sonrió Magnus. Lo hizo de forma desinteresada y agradecida y, vaya, el chico era realmente atractivo.

-No hay problema-dijo con voz baja pero Magnus solo volvió a girarse hacia el frente, y empezó a tomar notas, con la sonrisa todavía en su cara.

-Joder Alec-murmuró Isabelle-¿Por qué narices ha de estar interesado en ti?

Y Alec no tenía respuesta ni tampoco idea, pero estaba muy agradecido de que lo hiciera.

* * *

-No me importaría besarle-dijo Clary impresionada. Por esta frase se ganó una mirada enfurruñada de Jace pero ella solo sonrió un poco más, era algo que solían hacer, jugar a poner celoso uno al otro-En serio, aunque él está demasiado interesado en ti.

-¿Quien está interesado en Alec?-se oyó una voz procedente de detrás de ellos, pero aún así, ninguno se sorprendió.

-Hey Jordan-le saludó Simon mientras el recién llegado cogía una silla para sentarse con ellos. Jordan se encargaba de ayudar a dirigir a la banda, aunque la profesora Roberts, que era la directora, estaba mala, por lo que todos se habían juntado en grupos para charlar.

-¿Está la profesora realmente enferma o es que está demasiado cansada para moverse después de vuestra continua noche de pasión?-preguntó Isabelle, orgullosa de haber provocado que las mejillas de Jordan se tiñeran un poco de rojo-Tenéis que controlaros, recuerda que ella tiene un trabajo que atender.

-¡Pero si no hicimos nada!-protestó Jordan-Tiene dolor de barriga o algo así, no lo sé.

-No actúes como si no la hubieras llamado a casa hasta que te dijo exactamente que le pasaba-dijo Jace-Personalmente lo encuentro cansino. Demasiada dependencia.

-¿Y eso lo dices tú?-replica Simon sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-Bueno, Jordan, ¿le has ofrecido ir a cuidarla y llevarle sopa?

Alec sonrió ante el rubor que crecía en la cara del chico, por una vez estaba bien no ser quien recibía las bromas.

-¿Le has dicho que se ponga una inyección? ¿O sólo le has ofrecido tu inyección?-dijo sonriente. Estaba bastante orgulloso de cómo había quedado esa frase, y su hermana le hizo un movimiento de aprobación con la cabeza.

-¿Porqué me junto con vosotros? A parte de Simon-añadió el chico ante la mirada ofendida del de ojos marrones- Me gusta Simon.

-No tanto como te gusta pasar la noche con la profesora Roberts-le palmeó el hombro Isabelle.

-Maia y yo no...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de que el resto empezara a reír.

-Oh, así que ella es Maia ahora-dijo Isabelle con interés-La llamas así cuando...

-¡Entonces!-exclamó interrumpiendo la frase-¿De qué estabais hablando cuando he llegado? ¿A quién le gusta Alec?

-Al chico nuevo-responde Clary antes de que Alec pueda formular una respuesta-Está en el equipo de fútbol y no puede apartar sus ojos de encima suya.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Alec pudo notar perfectamente cómo se estaba sonrojando-Sólo…le gusta mirar en mi dirección-terminó sonriendo otra vez.

-Está claro que le gustas-dijo Isabelle parpadeando exageradamente en dirección a Alec-La última vez que alguien me miró así, termine empotrada contra la pared del baño sin que yo quisiera.

-No, tu no querías, simplemente suplicabas por que pasara-replicó Clary sin prácticamente reaccionar ante la mención de la vida sexual de su amiga, como de costumbre.

-Dios, eres de lo que no hay-dijo Simon en voz alta. Él también estaba sonrojado ahora así que la balanza de gente que se había sonrojado y que no, estaba un poco equilibrada-¿Has hablado con él? Hablar de verdad, ¿o sólo darle un lápiz?-le preguntó a Alec.

-No, no lo he visto desde Biología. Si no lo veo en la clase de después, no coincidimos en nada más- dejó de hablar. No estaba seguro de porqué le gustaría que Magnus estuviera en su clase de inglés. Quizá era porqué no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, o porqué ese jugador de fútbol que no seguía las reglas le confundía. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que Magnus estuviera en su clase de inglés.

-Y la hora de la comida-le recordó su hermana-Vosotros dos podéis dedicaros a mirar uno al otro todo el tiempo que dure la comida y babear sin parar.

-No digas tonterías-replicó Alec. Entonces se centró en Jordan, quien parecía interesado en el asunto-¿Tu qué crees, Jordan?

-Creo que si quiere seguir en el equipo de fútbol no será tan obvio con esas cosas-contestó él con una mirada entre solemne y simpática. Sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba la jerarquía del instituto-Pero la parte adolescente que hay en mi realmente quiere que se abalance sobre ti y comience a besarte en medio de clase.

Alec chasqueó la lengua en señal de indignación e ignoró las risas que el resto estaba haciendo. Son idiotas, eso es todo, solo están diciendo tonterías.

* * *

-No sé si entiende de verdad cómo funcionan las cosas en esta escuela-dijo Simon mientras iba cambiando la cadena de radio. Alec lo miró con aburrimiento, preguntándose cómo era posible que después de tener ese coche todo un año, aún no supiera cómo conseguir encontrar la maldita cadena. Simon había estado llevando a Alec a casa desde que consiguió un coche propio (y desde que Jace dejó tirado a su hermano para llevar a Clary a su casa), y el problema con la radio pasaba todos los días-Quizá es diferente en Brooklyn.

-Quizá-aceptó el de ojos azules-Espero que aún así continúe haciéndolo. No lo creo, pero tengo esa ilusión.

-No quiero que te termine haciendo daño si al final acaba aceptando su forma de pensar-replicó Simon dando por perdido el intento con la radio-Es mucho más fácil seguir lo que el resto piensa que tener una idea propia. Quiero decir, obviamente está interesado, pero si es gay y está en el equipo de fútbol eso ya es un gran obstáculo, y después está el hecho de que tu estés en la banda...

-Créeme, lo sé-sin darse cuenta pasó su mano por la funda de la tuba. Estaba situada de forma incómoda entre sus rodillas y agradecía tener un amigo como Simon, porqué sería más que incómodo subir y bajar eso del autobús-No sé, tampoco es como si me hubiera hablado, solo me ha murado mucho tiempo y me ha pedido un lápiz. Que en realidad, tampoco era mío.

-Aún así mejor estar preparado y todo eso-le aconsejó el castaño. Se giró levemente, haciendo que Alec inconscientemente cogiera el cinturón con fuerza. Viajar con Simon siempre era una aventura -si empieza a empujarte contra las taquillas o a golpearte, solo dímelo y lo mataré.

-No lo matarías, eres muy poco violento, más bien un pacifista-murmuró Alec, pero esa frase le había hecho sonreír sin que lo notara-Eres un buen tío.

Simon se giró a mirar la carretera con sus mejilla, según lo que podía ver Alec, un poco roja.

-Bueno, nadie trata así a mi amigo.

-Excepto Jace-le recordó el chico.

-Excepto Jace-coincidió con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no hemos tenido ninguna conversación. Dudo siquiera que sepa mi nombre.

-Pero te gusta-dijo tranquilamente Simon-Puedo asegurar que es verdad. Cada vez que lo ves tus ojos cambian de brillo, como te pasaba hace tiempo con Jace.

-Bueno, creo que es atractivo-admitió el moreno-No es ningún crimen. A ti te pasa lo mismo con mi hermana-solo cuando Simon estuvo a punto de atropellar a una ardilla, recordó que no tenían que hablar de eso-¡Lo siento!-exclamó-Lo siento, lo…había olvidado. Perdón-añadió otra vez.

-No, es culpa mía-consiguió decir Simon, su cara completamente roja de vergüenza- he empezado yo.

-Aún así, habíamos quedado que no hablaríamos de eso-Alec estaba prácticamente seguro de que era el único que sabía acerca de lo pillado que Simon estaba por Isabelle. Jace claramente no tenía ni idea, pues estaba siempre demasiado ocupado con Clary, y esta podía ser que sospechara algo, pues conoce a Simon desde pequeños y probablemente mejor que nadie, pero tampoco lo sabía seguro. Y definitivamente Isabelle no tenía ni idea, estaba demasiado ocupada flirteando con todo el mundo y lo más probable era que no se diera cuenta de los (todo hay que decirlo, horribles) intentos de Simon de ligar con ella.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco es como si fuera muy bueno ocultándolo-dijo obviamente incómodo-Estoy sorprendido de que aún no haya dicho nada acerca de eso.

-Mi hermana es...bueno, ella-le contestó Alec, lo que fue explicación suficiente. Simon suspiró y asintió antes de volver a pelearse con el dial de la radio, una clara indicación a Alec para que cambiara de tema, así que volvieron al tema inicial-No estoy muy preocupado acerca de Magnus. Sólo hace un día que le conozco, y ni siquiera eso cuenta como conocerle, solo creo que es...sexy. Si es un idiota más, eso tampoco me va a romper el corazón o nada.

-Bien-dijo firmemente Simon parándose frente a la casa de los Lightwood-Mejor dejarlo así. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-A no ser que quieras entrar-le ofreció Alec esperanzado-Mamá hizo galletas ayer y deberían quedar algunas.

Simon parecía un poco tentado.

-Tengo que hacer matemáticas...-dejó la frase suspendida en el aire y Alec entendió perfectamente lo que intentaba decirle.

-Ella no estará en toda la tarde, además, yo te puedo ayudar con mates-dijo sonriendo. No se le daban bien y Simon lo sabía, pero Alec es consciente de que Simon no podía resistir la tentación de pasar la tarde jugando en su casa, con galletas y sin que le desconcentrara la visión de la única hija de los Lightwood, así que esperaba que aceptara la oferta.

Pareció que sí que funcionaba, porqué Simon sonrió y miró la hora.

-Vale, le enviaré un mensaje a mi madre para que sepa que llegaré un poco tarde-apagó el coche-Pero más vale que las galletas estén buenas. Y ni se te ocurra ayudarme con mates.

-¡Trato hecho!-sonrió Alec al salir del coche con la tuba cargada a la espalda. Practicaría cuando Simon se fuera-Roberts volverá mañana, se supone, ¿no? ¿Tenemos que sabernos la primera partitura entonces?

-Las dos primeras-le corrigió Simon mientras cogía su mochila del asiento trasero-Y sí, se supone que volverá mañana. Jordan está bastante contento-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te ríes de él cuando nadie puede oírte ni reírse y seguir el juego, no es justo-se quejó Alec. Cogió su propia mochila y se acercó a la puerta delantera.

-Yo puedo reírme-señaló Simon-Es del todo justo.

Solo por eso, Alec no le dejó coger más de tres galletas, y una de ella era sin una sola pepita de chocolate.

* * *

Alec estaba tranquilamente comiendo como de costumbre cuando eso pasó. Habían pasado dos días sin ninguna mirada del chico de la otra punta del comedor y Alec había dejado a un lado la decepción de su pecho y había continuado con su día como si nada. Isabelle había expresado su simpatía y le había dicho que si lo que quería era besar a alguien para sentirse mejor y no quería que fuera un desconocido, Jace y Simon se prestaban voluntarios, y aunque a ninguno de los chicos les había parecido bien que los ofrecieran como consuelo, Clary había aprobado la idea de Iz. Alec, de forma educada había rechazado la oferta, y Simon, agradeciéndole que no le obligaran a hacer nada, le había dado un trozo de pastel en la comida del día anterior, aunque tampoco era gran cosa.

-Así que, ¿Por qué se supone que no puedo hablar contigo?

Era una voz que Alec reconoció pero que no estaba esperando; ¿porqué lo haría después de todo? Debería saber que eso realmente estaba pasando por la mirada en la cara de Simon, pero aún así le sorprendió bastante que, al girarse a su izquierda, Magnus estuviera de pie ahí parado, con otra chaqueta americana, una bufanda gris que contrastaba con su perfecta piel, y una expresión de desconcierto. Llevaba una bandeja de comida y estaba plantado como si el hecho de pararse a hablar en una mesa ocupada por miembros de la banda es algo que pasara todos los días.

Magnus continuó cuando Alec no respondió.

-Sólo es que tres personas me han dicho eso, pero ninguna de ellas puede darme un motivo decente. ¿Eres malvado o algo?-él parecía realmente curioso e interesado en esa respuesta.

Alec entendió perfectamente la pequeña risa que se le escapó a Clary, pues Alec era la persona menos malvada que nadie conocía.

-Yo...uh-Alec miró a los ojos de Magnus, sin creerse todavía que estuviera ahí-Yo estoy en la banda.

Las cejas de Magnus se enarcaron poco a poco-¿Eso es todo?

-Tú estás en el equipo de fútbol-le explicó. Magnus debía estar seguro de eso, pero Alec se sentía en la obligación de repetirlo-Se supone que no debes hablar con los que estamos en la orquesta.

Ahora Magnus parecía confuso y molesto-Ah, vale. Gracias por aclararme eso… ¿Cual habías dicho que era tu nombre?

-Alec-contestó veloz-Mi nombre es Alec.

-¿Es algún diminutivo?

-Eh, sí, viene de Alexander.

-Me gusta Alexander-sonrió un poco-Bueno, gracias Alexander-y con esa despedida se dirigió a su mesa.

No pareció darse cuenta de que dos partes del comedor lo estaban mirando, y que una de ellas no estaba muy contenta. Cuando se sentó, el chico junto a él empezó a discutirle acerca de lo que había hecho, pero Magnus solo parecía aburrido mientras se comía el bocadillo.

-Oh dios mío ¿Qué?-dijo Clary sin pararse a respirar, rompiendo el silencio de la mesa-¿Acaba de pasar eso? ¿O me lo he imaginado?

-Cásate con él-le manda Isabelle, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Sus pómulos son demasiado.

-Coincido con Iz.

-Yo también tengo los pómulos perfectos-murmuró Jace, pero Simon estaba hablando por encima de él.

-Se va a llevar una buena bronca por eso-dijo mirando a Magnus y a los de su alrededor. Ahora el chico que había estado hablando con él tenía a dos compañeros más apoyándole-¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Tenía que haber sabido que no les iba a gustar nada.

-Creo que es distinto-dijo poco a poco Alec-Miradle, ni siquiera le importa lo que le están diciendo.

Cierto, Magnus estaba simplemente comiéndose su comida, totalmente tranquilo. De vez en cuando resoplaba y respondía a algo que le habían dicho, pero en general, parecía más preocupado por su bocata que por la gente a su alrededor.

Mientras Alec le estaba mirando, este levantó la cabeza asintiendo a algo que el chico a su derecha le había dicho.

-Ya veremos-dijo Simon-pero espero por tu bien que sea verdad.

-¿Estás loco por él, Alec?-dijo Isabelle sonriente mientras coge la mejilla de su hermano con una mano-Eso es...adorable, es lo que es.

-Cállate Iz-rió Alec sonrojado, a la vez que apartaba la mano de Isabelle de su cara-Es guapísimo, es todo ¿no lo es?

-Sí, lo es, y está muy interesado por cómo te mira-dijo Clary señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Magnus. Éste estaba mirando intensamente a Alec otra vez, y cuando Alec se giró para ver, sonrió y después le guiñó el ojo.

-Vaya-casi ni oyó hablar a Jace por encima del latido de su corazón-¿Porqué tu nunca me guiñas el ojo?-le pidió a Clary.

-¡Haz algo que merezca la pena para que te guiñe el ojo y quizá lo haga!

Alec rió por costumbre, pero en realidad no estaba escuchando. Estaba prestando atención al chico con el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros, que aún no había apartado su mirada de él. Pensó que quizá estará bien prestarle atención por un momento.

* * *

-¿Vas a hablarle?-le preguntó Isabelle por lo que parecía la quinta vez mientras entraban en la clase de Biología. No había callado desde la hora de la comida, y Alec se estaba hartando del hecho que tuvieran tantas clases juntos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su hermana su compañera en la mitad de estas?

-No lo sé-respondió a la vez que se sentaba en su pupitre. Magnus aún no había llegado y Alec se obligó a sí mismo a no sentirse decepcionado-Quizá, si él me habla.

-Haz el primer movimiento-exclamó Isabelle mientras sacaba su libro-Vamos, está claramente interesado. Tienes que hacer algo o iré tras él yo misma.

-Ya tardaba en decirlo-murmuró Alec sin pensarlo mucho mientras miraba la puerta. La gente no dejaba de entrar pero ninguno era Magnus.

Finalmente, cuando faltaban más o menos veinte segundos para que el timbre sonara, apareció. Parecía aburrido, aunque quizá esa fuera su expresión facial, porqué Alec nunca le ha visto sin ella

-Oh, dios, dile algo-susurró Isabelle dándole un pinchazo en las costillas. Alec le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, y permanece callado mientras Magnus pasaba por delante. El chico se giró a mirarles con aparente desinterés, aunque su boca forma una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse

-Estoy jugando al chico duro-murmuró ante la mirada de su hermana-Deja de fastidiarme las jugadas.

-Eres insufrible-replicó ella fingiendo estar tomando notas cuando la profesora se gira a mirar sospechosamente a su mesa-¿Donde crees que estaría yo si no hiciera el primer movimiento?

Alec le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

-Hay dos fallos en tu teoría, uno, no tienes pareja así que estarías en el mismo lugar y dos, ¡Tú no tienes que hacer el primer movimiento nunca! Los chicos se lanzan sobre ti, ni siquiera llegas a tener citas porqué tienes sexo antes de ellas, como esa vez en el baño a la hora de la comida.

-Eso es irrelevante-le quitó importancia-¿No pierdo el tiempo no? Pues tú también podrías tener sexo si aprovecharas la situación.

-¡No quiero aprovechar la situación!-Alec trató de bajar la voz cuando Magnus se giró para ver que estaban haciendo-En el mejor caso, aprovecho la situación, termino golpeado en el baño por todo el equipo de fútbol. En el peor caso-se paró a pensar por un instante-Muero. Estoy tomándome mi tiempo ¿vale?

-Tomarte tu tiempo es una mierda-dijo Isabelle mirándole como si entendiera un poco mejor lo que su hermano pensaba.

-Tampoco puedes darme lecciones sobre relaciones porqué tú no estás en ninguna.

-Bueno, no hay ningún hombre que se merezca este premio, además ya sabes lo que opino de las relaciones, ellas y yo no nos llevamos bien-respondió ella tratando de restarle importancia pero con esa mirada que ponía cada vez que se discutía el tema de las relaciones-Así que es más cómodo ir de uno en otro.

Alec quería que su hermana se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo por actuar así, quería que supiera que había alguien a quien le importaba no solo por el físico y que solía tratar con él, pero eso era un tema de Simon, y Alec no iba a ser quien le explicara a Isabelle que tenía que abrir los ojos y mirara al chico de ojos marrones frente a ella.

-Sí bueno, pero yo no voy de flor en flor, sigo esperando conocer a mi alma gemela. Así que quedamos en yo me dedico a tener una obsesión con un jugador de fútbol, y tú con tener a toda una población de hombres dispuestos a satisfacerte-dijo Alec.

-Bueno, te llevas una mierda de trato-respondió Isabelle.

-Tampoco es tan malo, me llevo poder mirarle todo el rato que quiera desde lejos y...si, es una mierda.

-La oferta de besar a Jace o Simon sigue en pie si...

-No

-Tú te lo pierdes-le sonrió, pero cuando la profesora se quedó mirándoles ambos volvieron a tomar notas de inmediato.

La clase pasó bastante rápido, a pesar del agonizante proceso de copiar frases y definiciones a la velocidad en la que la "especialista en la materia" las iba diciendo, y cuando todos estaban preparados para irse, a Alec casi se le había olvidado que estaba sentado tan cerca del jugador de fútbol sexy. Por lo menos, lo había olvidado hasta que él se puso a su lado y lo cogió de la mochila para hacer que se girara.

-Solo quiero que sepáis-les dijo con la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba. Sus ojos eran preciosos, de un extraño color amarillo, y Alec quería quedarse mirándolos para siempre, incluso cuando Magnus giró su cabeza para incluir a Isabelle en su campo visual -Ninguno de los dos sois buenos a la hora de hablar en voz baja.

La mente de Alec se puso en blanco cuando Magnus se acercó un poco más.

-Y entre tú y yo-dijo haciendo que su sonrisa se agrandara-Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras y el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando te pueda devolver el favor.

Con una rápida sonrisa a Isabelle se despidió, y salió de la clase silbando.

-Isabelle-dijo Alec después de un momento, parpadeando todavía en la dirección en la que había salido Magnus-Isabelle.

-Sí, no estás soñando-le contestó ella-Joder, espero que Roberts no esté hoy tampoco.

-Sí que está, Simon la ha visto esta mañana-le dijo Alec con las manos un poco temblorosas-¿Acaba de...?

-Tendremos que mejorar el arte de hablar en voz baja-asintió la chica firmemente, mientras cogía la muñeca de Alec y lo arrastraba fuera de la clase-Vámonos, Alexander, ¡tenemos que mantener a la gente informada de tu tórrido romance!

* * *

-¡...todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando te pueda devolver el favor!

Alec oyó como Isabelle le decía a Clary desde su posición detrás del todo. Isabelle solía sentarse detrás del todo para poder hablar con Clary, hasta que a esta la movieron a la sección de clarinete, y entonces Isabelle tenía que conformarse con el sitio que Maia le dejaba usar cuando iba a ver los ensayos de su hermano, pero claro, parecía que a Izzy se le olvidara que ahora Clary está a la otra punta de la clase.

-Te odio-se echó hacia atrás Alec para poder murmurarle a su hermana, que por alguna casualidad (llamémoslo castigo divino) escogió el sitio que quedaba vacío tras él-Deja de informar al mundo del desarrollo de mi no relación con el futbolista.

-Es Clary-protestó Isabelle-Necesito decírselo a Clary para que ella se lo diga a Simon.

Simon estaba en la sección de viento madera con el resto de flautas. Durante mucho tiempo había sido el único allí, pero ahora, si se echaba un poco hacia atrás, podía por lo menos hablar con Clary.

-¿No podías haberte quedado con Jace en la cafetería?-suspiró el mayor-Pues envíale un mensaje o algo, pero no te pongas a gritar para que se entere toda la sección de las trompetas.

-Nada de móviles en clase señor Lightwood-respondió Isabelle antes de que Maia empezara a hablar fuerte para que le prestaran atención. Su voz aún parecía un poco nasal, pero estaba mucho menos pálida que el día anterior al que se quedó en casa

-Todo el mundo tiene las dos primeras partituras ¿verdad?-preguntó a la clase, y tras un poco de silencio volvió a hablar-Jordan, ¿puedes ponerte con los clarinetes por favor? Han estado teniendo problemas últimamente...

-Por supuesto -dijo sonriendo el chico mientras se dirigía y se colocaba detrás de Clary.

-Y entramos en el primer tiempo, ¿preparados?-Maia levantó sus manos para dirigir y los instrumentos se prepararon con ella.

Pasaron sin problemas la primera mitad de la partitura, pero a partir de ahí la música empezó a sonar descoordinada. Maia lanzó una mirada a Jordan, pero él ya estaba señalando la partitura frente a Clary.

Si Alec no los conociera bien hubiera pensado lo mismo que Maia, que Jordan estaba obviamente ayudando a Clary con la sucesión de las notas o algo así, pero Alec sabía perfectamente que no era eso. Era obvio por la sonrisa que aparecía en la cara de Clary y la forma en la que las cejas de Jordan subían poco a poco, de que estaban hablando.

-Tengo amigos horribles-murmuró el chico.

Jordan se incorporó con una sonrisa que escondía mordiéndose los labios.

-Creo que los agudos están viniendo de las flautas-dijo inocentemente-¿Está bien si voy a ayudar?

-Buena idea-asintió Maia y Jordan se dirigió detrás de Simon, agachándose un poco y señalando la partitura mientras le hablaba rápidamente en el oído. Después de un instante se movió al frente de la línea de flautas, aunque esa vez le llevó mucho menos tiempo, por alguna razón, decirles en que nota tenían que entrar.

Les llevó prácticamente toda la clase, pero para cuando sonó el timbre, casi tenían la primera partitura solucionada, solo necesitaban algún que otro retoque y estaría listo. Mientras todo el mundo recogía rápidamente los instrumentos, los otros tres se acercaron a Alec.

-Oh dios, eso ha sido...

-¿Ha dicho realmente...?

Jordan solo le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y se fue a la oficina de Maia. Alec estaba agradecido por eso.

-Sí, ha sido, y sí, lo ha dicho-sonrió Alec mientras con sumo cuidado guardaba su tuba en la funda y después en la taquilla.

-Tengo que ir a inglés, pero podemos hablar de eso esta noche. Podemos tener una "noche de estudio" en nuestra casa.

-Crees que a mamá no le importará-preguntó su hermana mirándole escéptica.

-No le importara siempre y cuando Simon venga.

Era bien sabido por todos que Simon era como caramelo para las madres, nunca tenían bastante de él.

-Sí, puedo ir-sonrió Simon en dirección a Alec, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando Isabelle pasa un brazo por la cintura de este.

-Entonces perfecto. Clary también vendrá-respondió ella por la pelirroja sabiendo que su madre también aceptaría siempre y cuando no estuvieran ella y Jace a solas-Y Jace no tiene más opción. Además necesitamos relajarnos, tanta frustración es mala.

-¿Qué clase de frustración Iz?-preguntó Clary con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo lo que iba a decir ella a continuación.

-Sexual, por supuesto, y os advierto ya de eso.

-Tu preocupación por nuestro estado mental es conmovedor-dijo Simon secamente, pero si alguien se fijaba atentamente, como estaba haciendo Alec, se podía ver que estaba respirando con fuerza y sus manos temblaban un poco.

-Siempre-exclamó Isabelle, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Nadie pareció notar nada, porque así era como se comportaba normalmente Isabelle, pero Simon parecía que se iba a desmayar así que Alec interrumpió.

-¡Perfecto!-apartó a su hermana del brazo-Nos vemos después entonces-les dijo por encima de su a llegar tarde a inglés, pero Magnus no estaba tampoco en esa clase, así que no era como si fuera a perderse algo interesante.

* * *

-Así que ¿Te gusta este chico de verdad?-preguntó Simon por lo bajo a la vez que casi se saltaba un semáforo.

Estaba bien que en ese momento fueran solo ellos dos. Jace iría a casa mas tarde y por supuesto llevaría a Clary, e Isabelle había optado por aparecer más tarde después de hacer unos "recados" de los que Alec no quiso saber nada. Por más que Alec apreciara el maravilloso apoyo que le daría su hermana, sabía que Simon sería el único tranquilo en todo momento.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros el moreno mientras apretaba el botón de la ventanilla del coche, que tampoco era algo que necesitara, sin embargo así se mantenía entretenido-En realidad no sé mucha cosa acerca de él ¿no? Quiero decir, está en forma, está bueno. Y parece simpático, pero aún no he tenido ninguna conversación real con él y ya sabes que no soy del tipo que iría sin ningún problema frente a alguien y entablaría una conversación-paró a reflexionar un momento-Puedo imaginármelo. Además está bueno.

-Creo que eso ya lo has dicho-sonrió un poco Simon, antes de coger con cuidado el siguiente desvío-Te dijo que podías mirarle todo lo que quisieras. Y que él te miraría a ti, lo que es una clara invitación.

-Debe de serlo, si tu eres capaz de notarlo-bromeó Alec-Para ser sincero estoy esperando el final-admitió-Que empiece a reírse y decir que está bromeando y que se está burlando de mi o algo.

-O bien eso, o bien no entiende cómo funcionan aquí las cosas-dijo Simon con el ceño fruncido-Si no tiene cuidado el resto de futbolistas se van a dar cuenta. Y no son muy agradables que digamos.

-Son unos cabrones-le corrigió Alec antes de lanzar un suspiro-Sé a qué te refieres. Sería mejor para los dos si lo dejáramos estar, si él parara, pero...-dudó antes de continuar-No estoy acostumbrado a esto. A gustarle a la gente, bueno, a los chicos-subió un poco la voz cuando vio que Simon le iba a interrumpir-No quiero decir como persona, sino que solo tengo dos amigos hombres, tres si contamos a Jordan. Estuve enamorado de uno de ellos hace mucho tiempo hasta que me presentó a su novia y vi que no tenía posibilidades, el otro tiene una extraña relación con nuestra profesora de música, y tú...eres Simon.

-Gracias-dijo el castaño fingiendo enfadarse, aunque Alec podía decir que en realidad no lo estaba-¿Que es lo que tengo tan malo?-dijo aparcando frente a la casa de Alec- Hipotéticamente claro.

-Eh-se quedó trabado Alec-No lo sé, tu eres Simon-en realidad nunca se había planteado la opción de Simon. Mirándolo bien, admitió que el chico no era feo, en realidad tenía un punto que le hací encantador. Tenía unos ojos marrones intensos escondidos tras esas gafas y su sonrisa era bonita-Creo que tus camisetas con logos raros y ah...tus gafas. Deja de usarlas ya y ligaras seguro. Aunque en realidad estás prácticamente cogido-señaló.

Simon se encogió de hombros incómodo.

-Por alguien que no tiene ni idea y que probablemente no me ha prestado más de una mirada-eso es lo más cerca de lo que habían estado de una verdadera conversación acerca de Isabelle desde que Simon le había contado que le gustaba. La conversación había sido incómoda, para decirlo de forma suave, ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de mirar al otro en ningún instante, sentados como estaban, en el suelo del baño del instituto por alguna razón que ahora mismo no recordaban.

-Ah, ese es otro motivo-trató de hacerle sonreír-Quizá si no te gustara Iz, habría podido llegar a enamorarme de ti.

-No sabía que eras un hermano tan sobreprotector.

-Podríamos intentarlo-dijo de repente Alec sorprendiéndose tanto a él como a Simon.

-Lamento desestimar tu idea, pero no soy gay-sonrió Simon tratando de quitar importancia a lo que Alec acababa de sugerir-Además, no creo que esté bien besarte a ti pensando en tu hermana-solo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojó pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Lo siento, ha sido un impulso-dijo Alec también sonrojado-La única persona con la que puedo imaginar besarme es con Magnus-admitió-No es que esté interesado en él, pero si quisiera besar a alguien habría aceptado la oferta de Clary e Izzy de besar a Jace, dos veces. No es por menospreciarte Simon, pero estoy seguro de que besa mejor que tu.

-No pasa nada, yo también besaría a Jace antes que besarme a mí-se quedó callado un momento-Que eso que acabo de decir no salga de este coche.

Alec rió.

-Trato hecho. Ahora vamos a decirle a mi madre que estás aquí y que vas a controlarlos a todos. Por cierto-añadió tras bajar ya cargado con su mochila y la tuba- ¿Quieres que mire si ha hecho bizcocho?

-¿Y has de preguntarlo?

* * *

-Así que le gustas-dijo Clary desde su posición entre las piernas de Jace.

Estaban todos sentados en el suelo comiendo galletas -aunque en realidad esto eran más Jace y Simon que el resto-y discutiendo la falta de vida amorosa de Alec. Eso es algo que solían hacer, demasiado desde el punto de vista de Alec, pero el resto (bueno, Isabelle) lo exigían.

-Yo no lo diría así... -comenzó Alec antes de que le cortaran de forma directa.

-Claro que le gustas, Alexander. ¿Has visto la mirada que te hizo?-dijo Isabelle llamando a Clary para que lo imitara. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y hizo una media sonrisa en dirección a Alec, mostrando perfectamente la expresión que el asiático hacía al verle-¿Ves? Está más que claro.

Jace le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla a Clary antes de continuar.

-Coincido, le gustas y quiere hacer varias cosas contigo. Además estaba claramente ligando. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Puedes mirarme todo el tiempo que quieras, todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando te pueda devolver el favor-recitó Isabelle rápidamente, dejando a Alec perturbado ante la forma en la que recordaba mejor la frase incluso que él-Fue claramente un flirteo. Yo casi me sonrojé.

-Bueno, le gusta mirarme-dijo Alec intentando quitarle importancia, pero estaba seguro de que la sonrisa de su cara lo delataba-La gente puede mirarse entre ella de forma platónica.

-No de esa forma-dijo Isabelle mirando con cara de asco como Clary le daba una galleta a Jace- la última vez que un chico me miró así terminé teniendo sexo entre unos arbustos del parque.

-Tú eres capaz de tener sexo incluso en una biblioteca-interrumpió Simon. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba bebiendo agua para tratar de relajarse. Alec sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amigo, pues en un principio a él también le había pasado cuando su hermana comentaba esa clase de cosas, pero era imposible hacer que Isabelle dejara de hablar de cada "interacción" con cualquier hombre que conoció-¿Vas a hablar con él? -le preguntó tratando de volver a encarrilar la conversación.

-Me gustaría, pero hasta ahora él ha sido siempre el primero en empezar las conversaciones y quiero que siga así-se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás en la cama-No es como si pudiera acercarme a él a la hora de la comida. Solo con andar cerca de su mesa coro el riesgo de que me golpeen con una manzana en la cabeza.

-Pues finge que te desmayas y cae entre sus brazos-sugirió Isabelle.

-Claro, un plan excelente Iz-rodó los ojos-¿Y cómo exactamente haría eso?

-Muy fácil-dijo ella levantándose-así-y se lanzó (se lanzó en plancha sería la expresión correcta) sobre Simon que se encontraba junto a ella y todo lo que pudo hacer fue extender los brazos-Ves, es fácil.

-La próxima vez que vayas a hacer eso, estaría muy bien que avisaras-dijo el castaño con expresión seria, aunque tampoco parecía muy incómodo con la situación.

Era curioso como sus amigos podían darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba entre él y un chico con el que no había intercambiado más de cuatro o cinco frases, y que no se dieran cuenta del culebrón que era su propia vida.

-No soy buen actor-murmuró Alec-Además, por lo que sé, podría tratarse de una broma. Está en el equipo de fútbol.

-Sí, pero ya se había fijado en ti mucho antes de saber quien eras-dijo Jace comiendo otra galleta-Probablemente fue amor a primera vista, como me pasa a mí al mirarme al espejo.

-No eres normal-dijo Alec, aunque estaba sonriéndole.

-Lo sé, estoy por encima del resto de mortales, es por eso que le gusto a la gente.

-¿Pero tú le caes bien a alguien?-preguntó Simon fingiendo sorpresa.

-Vale, niños, callaos-les riñó Clary divertida ante ese rápido intercambio de frases-Lo que tratamos de decirte es que tendrías que ir por él. Ya es hora de que encuentres a alguien que lo merezca, y bueno, intentándolo es como se consigue, a mi me funcionó-rió cuando Jace le dio un beso.

-Aprovecha la ocasión Alec-le guiñó el ojo Isabelle-Tienes mucho por aprender y Magnus seguro que estaría encantado de ayudarte...

Por su parte Simon miró a Alec y se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor es diferente-dijo-Cosas más raras se han visto.

-Así que ¿crees que tengo que intentarlo?-preguntó Alec enarcando sus cejas. Simon siempre había sido el que iba con cuidado, por lo que eso estaba fuera de su personaje.

-No he dicho eso. Solo...ten la mente abierta-sugirió el castaño-Trata de tener una conversación acerca de lo que sea, intenta hacer algo más que sonrojarte y mirarle. Mira si tenéis alguna cosa en común.

-Creo que podría hacerlo-respondió Alec-¿Y si no le gusto?

-Entonces me llamas y iremos a por helado y le llamaremos de todo menos guapo-dijo Simon sonando tan seguro que, sin que se diera cuenta, Alec ya estaba asintiendo.

-Pues si aquí el soso dice que sí, está todo decidido-anunció entusiasmada Isabelle.

-No soy soso. Y por cierto, ¿Vas a apartarte de encima u hoy soy el cojín de _su alteza real_?

-Hoy eres el cojín.

Simon rodó los ojos con una amplia sonrisa en la cara antes de lanzarles una zapatilla a Clary y Jace.

-¡Ya valdrá! ¡Sois como conejos!

* * *

-Vale- se dijo a sí mismo con la mirada fija en el otro lado del comedor. La mano de Simon estaba firmemente apoyada en su hombro-Vale, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo.

-Puedes hacer esto Alec-le animó Isabelle desde el otro lado de la mesa-Eres un Lightwood, puedes hacer todo lo que te plantees.

-Ya casi es el momento, se ha acabado el bocadillo-informó Jace con los ojos fijos en la mesa de Magnus. Habían decidido entre todos que probablemente no era buena idea acercarse a la mesa de fútbol como si nada, así que estaban esperando a que Magnus se levantara a tirar la basura que le había quedado-Alec, ¿estás preparado?

-Sí-dijo Alec. Se había ofrecido voluntario a ser él quien lanzara la basura, pensando que quizá allí podría encontrárselo-¿Se ha levantado ya?

-No-los ojos de Jace se estrecharon-Casi...ugh, se han puesto a hablarle...vale, ahora, ve, ¡ve!

Alec se levantó rápidamente, moviéndose sin ningún tipo de estilo o gracia mientras iba en la dirección de los contenedores de basura. Jace lo había contado perfectamente, al mismo tiempo que Alec llegó, también lo hizo Magnus.

-Hey-le sonrió, una perfecta sonrisa en la que el de ojos azules casi se podía ver reflejado-Curioso que nos encontremos aquí, ¿no te parece?

-Eh...sí-dijo Alec, con la garganta seca. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, pues ese sitio, junto a los contenedores, no era buen lugar para hablar.

-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme, ojos bonitos?-dijo Magnus totalmente relajado y lo más probable todo lo contrario de como parecía Alec, que estaba nervioso y temblando-Tus amigos han estado coreografiando cada movimiento que he hecho hasta que he llegado aquí, y aún nos están mirando.

Alec soltó un gruñido, resistiendo la tentación de girarse y comprobarlo por sí mismo.

-Lo siento, están demasiado interesados en mi vida y...

-No me importa-lo cortó el asiático. No parecía que le molestara en absoluto, su expresión era en realidad divertida-Solo tenía curiosidad.

-Oh-dijo Alec quedándose parado por un segundo antes de reaccionar-¿Que querías decir ayer?-preguntó-Acerca de lo de mirar y eso-dijo un poco menos nervioso de lo que había estado.

-Creía que lo había dejado bien claro-respondió el chico sonriendo aún más-¿Porqué miraría alguien a otra persona? Creo que eres sexy.

Alec se quedó mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Vaya, eso es...directo-dijo rápidamente, sin saber cuando su boca se había llenado de tanta baba-¿De verdad? ¿No estás bromeando? ¿O nada por el estilo?

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-dijo el futbolista enarcando las cejas mientras lanzaba la basura al contenedor-No, no es ninguna broma, creo que eres guapo.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de quién eres?-le preguntó Alec claramente confuso-¿O quién soy?

-Oh, te refieres a toda esa idiotez del equipo de fútbol y la banda-respondió Magnus-No me digas que haces caso de todo eso. No voy a dejar de hablar contigo porqué estés en la banda del colegio. Y no acercarme a ti porque seas un... ¿cómo era? un _'friki cantarín'_ sería un poco hipócrita de mi parte, ¿no crees?

-Eres demasiado razonable para estar en el equipo de fútbol-dijo Alec mirándole sospechosamente-¿Donde está el truco?

-No hay truco. Vaya, ¿no te fías mucho no?- un poco molesto, Magnus cogió la mano de Alec, enviando una sensación extraña a través de su brazo, y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo para escribir en su mano un momento. Cuando lo soltó, Alec miró y se dio cuenta de que era un número de teléfono, escrito de forma meticulosa-Ten, envíame un mensaje alguna vez. O envíame fotos tuyas desnudo, eso sería divertido.

Alec se sonrojó, pero la gran sonrisa de Magnus casi le hizo sonreír a él también. La sonrisa de Magnus es preciosa, podría pasarse mirándola todo el día y no se cansaría.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Alec mientras miraba su mano.

-Sobre todo lo que he dicho-le contestó Magnus-En especial acerca de las fotos desnudo.

Le dio un pequeño saludo con la cabeza antes de guiñarle el ojo y girarse, aparentemente nada intimidado por las miradas de sus compañeros.

Alec se quedó mirando su mano un poco más antes de volver a la mesa con sus amigos. Todos ellos se reunieron en silencio a su alrededor para ver el número de su mano.

-Bueno-dijo Simon-Creo que podemos decir que no está bromeando.

-Sí-coincidió Alec-Creo que es una opción.

* * *

La expresión de Isabelle era todo un poema cuando se sentó al lado de si hermano para continuar su conversación.

-_Alec_-le dijo llamando su atención-Te ha pedido fotos tuyas desnudo.

-No en esas palabras-susurró un poco incómodo ante la mirada frustrada de Isabelle.

-_Alec_-dijo con un tono de voz desesperado-Ese es el mayor signo de interés que he oído nunca. _Quiere verte sin ropa_.

-Eso es lo que dijo-afirmó Alec ya en su habitual tono escarlata. Levantó la mirada cuando una mano pasó por encima de su mesa-Hola-dijo sonriendo un poco inseguro de él mismo, pero Magnus solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hey-dijo antes de mirar a Isabelle-¿Todo bien?-preguntó sin esperar respuesta antes de sentarse.

-...sí-respondió Isabelle después de un momento para darle una mirada a su hermano-Cuando me mira solo quiero hacer cosas malas con él, y creeme, lo que he hecho comparado con lo que imagino es muy suave-dijo-Como puedes no... dios.

Se oyó una risa a la izquierda de Alec y este recordó lo que Magnus había dicho que no eran muy buenos hablando en voz baja.

-Eso ya es un problema personal tuyo, Iz-respondió a la vez que sacaba una libreta para apuntar definiciones, que por lo que parecía, era todo lo que hacían en esa clase-Le enviaré un mensaje después-dijo consciente de que Magnus estaba probablemente escuchando.

-No puedes tener sexo con él enviando mensajes-señaló Isabelle-Es una buena idea para expandir el mercado, pero aún no ha sido extendida.

-He hablado con él no llega a doce palabras-protestó Alec-Y la mayoría de estas eran 'um'. No creo que estemos realmente en esa fase de... de...sexo-se sonrojó todavía más.

Isabelle rió ante la cara de su hermano.

-Alec, somos adolescentes, _siempre_ estamos en la fase de sexo.

-Eso lo dices tú-dijo Alec arrugando la nariz mientras miraba a su izquierda, donde Magnus estaba observándole con una sonrisa pícara. Cuando Alec lo miró le guiñó el ojo y, en lo que solo podía ser definido como un movimiento premeditado, pasó su lengua por sus labios haciendo que a Alec se le cayera el lápiz.

Isabelle parecía más molesta que nunca.

-¿En serio?-susurró enarcando sus cejas hacia ambos-Si vas a tontear delante mía por lo menos sed discretos.

-Ahora sabes cómo me siento cuando traes a algún chico a donde sea-respondió Alec apartando su mirada de Magnus y más acalorado que de costumbre.

-Cierto, pero yo siempre me llevo un _premio_ después. Esto, este flirteo sin recompensa, es horrible-enfatizó ella, lanzándole a Alec lo que se suponía que era una mirada comprensiva.

-Creo que quizá habrá premio, Izzy-dijo Alec pasando su mirada hacia Magnus y sonriendo cuando este hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza-Quizás más de uno-dijo esperanzado y calmándose tras ver que el chico asentía una vez más.

-Oh, está bien-replicó ella dibujando en la hoja de Alec solo por venganza-Solo parad de ser tan adorables, no sé si me entran ganas de vomitar o de hacer los coros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale, os prometo que cada vez que me acerque al ordenador subiré un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ;)**

**andrea:**** No te preocupes, tengo más que pensado continuarla y juro solemnemente que la acabaré.**

**nyaanekito:****¡Pues claro! Voy a publicar más capítulos, aunque en realidad esta historia no es muy larga, pero aún así espero que os guste ;)**

**Airic-Been:****¿Porque será que cada vez que veo un review tuyo me sale una sonrisa? Estoy encantada de que te guste y...me parece que entre las razones de porqué te gusta el fic te has dejado el Malec XD. Y por supuesto, ya sabes que yo nunca desperdicio la ocasión de mezclar un buen Malec con Isabelle siendo...bueno, Isabelle jajaj.**

** .7503:**** Sí, seguro que Alec recibirá algún premio, y quizá sea pronto, aunque no todavía, o sí... quien sabe.**

**Guest:**** No te preocupes, Magnus provoca escalofríos a todo el planeta es tan...asghdshgdfh.**

**Sara y Norma:**** ¡Respira Norma! tranquilízate que te veo hiperventilando...¿no tendrá nada que ver con el Malec no? jaja. P.D: Bien, si Sara va a leerlo yo contenta, y que sepa que solo por ella voy a añadir más Sizzy (todo lo que se puede añadir desde la perspectiva de Alec), eso sí, ¡su propuesta de matrimonio debe seguir en pie! XD**

* * *

El ensayo de la banda estaba yendo bien, tanto que hasta Maia parecía contenta, y eso que era una persona muy difícil de impresionar. Entonces, por supuesto, como no podía ser de otra forma, se vio interrumpida.

-¡Maia!-gritó Jace interrumpiendo con Isabelle detrás de él.

-Lo que me faltaba. ¿Qué quieres Herondale?

-Te traigo a alguien que quiere verte-dijo sonriente.

-Juro que cada vez que entro aquí esto parece peor.

La marcada voz que se oyó fue una señal para que todos dejaran sus instrumentos en el suelo. Nadie iba a hacer nada más por el resto del día y estaban más que satisfechos con eso.

-Bat, estoy en medio de clase-dijo Maia a la vez que rodaba los ojos y bajaba de la tarima-¿Tienes por lo menos el pase de visitante?

El hombre solo sonrió.

-¿Cuando llevo pase de visitante, pequeña?

-No me llames así delante de los estudiantes-dijo ella mientras con la mano les daba permiso para que guardaran el material a pesar de que faltaba media hora para que sonara el timbre-Me estás quitando autoridad.

-No creo, tu autoridad está más que bien construida-le quitó importancia el chico-Estás discutiendo por nada otra vez.

-No estoy...

-Déjalo estar y vamos a tu oficina, tenemos que hablar-paró para sonreír a Jordan- Hey chico, ¿eran tuyos los gritos que se oían anoche?

Alec sonrió para él mismo al ver a Jordan congelarse. Le caía bien Bat, y por más que le gustaba la música, un descanso nunca iba mal, y por suerte Bat siempre los hacía entretenidos.

Aún estaba sonriendo incluso cuando Isabelle le arrastró hacia donde Simon y Clary habían preparado cuatro sillas que quedaban libres y a los que ya se había unido Jace. La chica le sentó en la única vacía que quedaba entre Simon y Jace, y ella se plantó encima del primero que dio un salto de sorpresa.

-¿Cree alguno de vosotros que se puede ver la tensión sexual?-preguntó Isabelle después de haberse instalado cómodamente sobre el castaño a quien había nombrado su cojín oficial-Porqué creo que si no hubiera estado en biología, Alec y su jugador de fútbol hubieran tenido sexo allí mismo.

-¡No es verdad!-se sonrojó Alec mientras Clary reía junto a Jace-Lo que pasa es que es muy difícil no tener tensión sexual con él, es...sexy-razonó el moreno.

-Claro que lo soy-intervino Jace- Oh, ¿no hablábamos de mí? Oigo sexy y asumo que soy yo.

-A veces no sé cómo te aguanto-rodó los ojos Clary.

-Porqué estás loca por mi-respondió este dándole un beso-Sigo sin entender cómo es posible que hayas conseguido llamar su atención... no quiero decir que no seas atractivo sino...

-Cállate Jace.

-Sí, lo sé-respondió Alec. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que estaba destinado a ser el amigo mono, pues no tenía el atractivo general de Isabelle y Jace, o el pelo pelirrojo de Clary o incluso el sentido del humor de Simon-Pienso lo mismo, él es tan atractivo y yo soy...

-Un friki en potencia-dijo Jace poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de Clary-No es nada malo y te quiero por eso, pero...no pareces su tipo.

-Quizás si lo sea-dijo Simon hablando por primera vez en todo el tiempo, aunque Alec no sabía si era porqué había estado pensando profundamente o en realidad solo trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Isabelle se encontrara en su regazo-Quiero decir, nosotros no lo conocemos así que...

-Lo que está claro es que le gusta su físico-comento Isabelle dándole un repaso con la mirada a su hermano de arriba a abajo de una forma que hizo que Alec se sintiera incómodo-Tampoco sabe mucho más de ti, bueno, aparte de que te sonrojas mucho.

-¡No lo hago!-gritó inmediatamente tratando de defenderse, y Simon rápidamente le palmeó la espalda-Es que... ¡Me pone nervioso!

-Lo sabemos-respondió Isabelle mirándole con simpatía-Quizás solo necesitas que te conozca mejor. O la otra opción es que os dediquéis a besaros y así no tengáis que hablar ni conoceros mejor.

Alec hizo una mueca con las manos desestimando la propuesta de Isabelle.

-¿Cómo puede haberse fijado en mí?-preguntó intentando encontrar una solución-Ni siquiera soy...es decir... ¡Soy yo!

-A nosotros nos gustas-le dijo Clary con una sonrisa para darle ánimo-A él también le gustarás, es decir, eres adorable, es imposible no hacerlo.

-Envíale un mensaje-dijo Simon dándole otra palmada en el hombre-Empieza una conversación tú.

-Estará probablemente en clase, no quiero molestar-murmuró Alec pero tras darle una rápida mirada a su profesora para ver si seguía ocupada, sacó el móvil. Había guardado el teléfono en los contactos a la hora de la comida así que no le costó mucho tiempo encontrarlo. 'Magnus Bane' estaba justo ahí. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era apretar el nombre y enviarle un mensaje, pero el chico estaba aterrorizado-¿Y si su móvil vibra muy fuerte y me odia durante el resto de su vida por ponerle en problemas en clase?-preguntó debatiéndose entre las opciones.

-¡Oh, por dios!-gruñó Isabelle-Solo envíaselo. No puede haber nada peor que esta indecisión ¿no?

-Seguramente no-coincidió Alec. Consiguió apretar el nombre sin echarse a temblar, por lo que se sorprendió a sí mismo-¿Que le digo?

-Uh, ¿qué tal 'hola'?-se aventuró Jace con evidente burla en su voz-O, si lo prefieres un 'vamos a enrollarnos en el baño', a mi me funcionó una vez.

-Oh, cállate-rodó los ojos la pelirroja.

-Eso es porqué a ti te funcionaría cualquier frase que enviaras-murmuró Alec mientras movía sus dedos con duda por encima de la pantalla.

Después de un instante pensando, empezó a escribir un mensaje, respiró profundamente y enseñó lo que acababa de escribir al resto.

_'Hola, soy Alec. M has dado el número de teléfono en la comida. ¿Qué tal?'_

-¿Creéis que está bien?-preguntó mordiéndose el labio como señal de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-Envíalo-le ordenó Simon-Está bien, ahora envíalo antes de que pierdas el valor.

Tras enviar el mensaje y pararse a pensar un instante, Alec empezó a arrepentirse.

-Dios, parezco idiota-empezó a decir-¡Va a pensar que soy raro! ¿Porqué te hago caso?-preguntó con la mirada fija en Simon.

-Porqué es sensato y aconseja bien-respondió su hermana por Simon.

-Vaya-dijo el propio Simon claramente sorprendido-Creo que es la primera vez que me dedicas un cumplido.

-Si bueno, no te acostumbres.

Alec no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que su teléfono volviera a vibrar.

_'Hey, sí, me acuerdo de ti chico sexy ;) Yo estoy en matemáticas ¿Tu?'_

El de ojos azules se quedó mirando la pantalla antes de pasar su móvil al resto para que lo vieran.

-Eres _"chico sexy"_-dijo Isabelle con un silbido de animación-Me pregunto si te habrá puesto así en los contactos.

-Espero que no-contestó él ruborizado-Sería mucha presión-paró de hablar para volver a mirar la pantalla-¿De verdad dice eso?

-Sí-afirmó Simon tratando de ver el mensaje por encima del hombro de Isabelle-Sabes, no vamos a estar siempre cerca tuyo para comprobar lo que te ha dicho.

Tan absorto estaba contemplando el mensaje que casi no se dio cuenta de que probablemente Magnus estaba esperando una respuesta.

_'Stoy n un descanso del ensayo prk un chico stá entreteniendo a la profesora'_

-Nadie que no esté en esta clase entenderá ese mensaje-le dijo Clary antes de que su móvil vibrara una vez más.

_'lol ¿qué? ¿Suele pasar con mucha frecuencia'_

_'No, s un amigo d ella al k le gusta intrrumpir la clase'_

-Déjame ver-le ordenó Jace antes de arrancarle el móvil de las manos-Tu ortografía apesta de verdad, interrumpir lleva 'e'. Además estás teniendo una primera conversación por teléfono, ¿pero qué clase de sociedad somos?

-La primera vez que le dijiste a Clary que la querías fue por teléfono, así que cállate-replicó él rápidamente antes de mirar a Simon y esperar su aprobación-solo quedan minutos y no puedo hablar con él en inglés.

-Pues acelera la conversación-dijo Isabelle-Está claro que él está dispuesto.

-Sigo esperando que te pida quedar en el parque a media noche o que vayas con él a ver la puesta de sol-dijo Clary antes de mirar a Jace-¿Porqué tu ya no haces eso?

-Porqué uno es romántico cuando necesita conquistar a alguien-respondió él sonriendo y acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla-Y yo te conquisté con mi perfecto cuerpo.

-Lo que hay que oír-dijo ella dándole un suave golpe en el brazo pero sonriendo-Aún así podrías esforzarte más.

Alec aprovechó el momento de "discusión" de pareja de esos dos para lanzar una mirada en dirección a Simon, y, aunque este parecía distraído mirando a Isabelle (como siempre), le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se tranquilizara.

-Tu madre podría esforzarse-replicó el rubio a la vez que esquivaba un puñetazo, esta vez a mala leche, que Clary le dirigía, aunque su atención se desvió inmediatamente hacia el móvil.

_'Recuérdame que se lo agradezca ;) oye, ¿te apetece que quedemos algún día?'_

-Oh, dios mío-dijo respirando entrecortadamente-Creo que me acaba de pedir una cita.

Simon fue el único que no se movió, pues desde su posición podía ver el mensaje pero Clary y Jace se abalanzaron sobre él y lo propio hizo Isabelle quien casi cayó, con lo que también estuvo a punto de tirar a Simon, cuando pasó de la pierna derecha de este a la otra sin avisar.

-¡Isabelle!-exclamó este mientras mantenía el equilibrio como podía-¡No hagas eso!

-Flojo-le sacó la lengua ella antes de quitarle el móvil a Alec.

-¡Dame mi móvil!-le mandó Alec.

Increíblemente Isabelle lo hace sin rechistar ni discutir, quizá se había dado cuenta de que en realidad él necesitaba enviar ese mensaje.

_'Suena perfecto :) ¿cuándo t parece bien?'_

Alec dudó un poco antes de añadir algo al final y enseñarselo a su hermana.

_'Suena perfecto :) ¿cuándo t parece bien? xx'_

-Vaya eso...no sabía que conocieras ese lenguaje-dijo ella sonando realmente impresionada-Estas claramente flirteando.

Alec se sonrojó pero lo envió igualmente. Entonces tuvo que guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo porqué el timbre acababa de sonar. Entre todos decidieron que si cualquier cosa pasaba, Alec tenía que enviarles un mensaje a todos para informar. O bueno, solo a Simon e Isabelle y bien a Clary o Jace, porqué esos dos estaban siempre juntos.

El bolsillo de Alec no vibró hasta la mitad de la clase de inglés, y el casi-casi- se arriesgó a leer el mensaje.

Pero, sabía que si le quitaban el móvil, no podría hablar más tarde con Magnus. Y es ese pensamiento el que le impide que sus dedos se acerquen al bolsillo de su pantalón.

* * *

_'Cualquier hora, cualquier día, ¿el fin de semana? Podemos ver una peli :)'_

Alec tomó aire varias veces mientras el coche de Simon derrapaba un poco cuando éste se inclinó para leer el mensaje.

-¿Vas a decir que sí verdad?-dijo Simon a la vez que le devolvía el móvil y tomaba el siguiente giro con más cuidado-Ni siquiera yo puedo negar que está siendo sincero. Bueno, a no ser que esté planeando no ir y dejarte plantado, o lanzarte la bebida por encima-se paró-O...

-¡Vale Simon, como si no estuviera lo bastante nervioso ya!-exclamó Alec mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de la mochila.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Simon enseguida-Ya sabes que soy muy paranoico.

-Sí, lo sé, pero por favor, ya estoy bastante sorprendido con que haya manifestado alguna clase de interés-explicó el de ojos azules apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara-Solo faltan dos días para el sábado. ¿Que he de decir? ¿Cómo he de actuar?

-Actúas como siempre, como tú mismo-dijo Simon de forma razonable-Y dices lo que quieras decir. Solo es un chico, y ya sabes que le gustas porque ha sido él quien te ha pedido una cita.

-Oh, dios es una cita-hizo un sonido lastimero el chico cubriéndose la cara con las manos-No sé que ponerme, toda mi ropa es horrible.

-Alec, estás diciendo tonterías. Tu ropa está bien. Él se ha fijado en ti mientras la llevabas ¿no?-Simon estaba siendo muy razonable y a Alec no le parecía bien-Además estaréis en el cine, y los cines están oscuros. No se fijará en la ropa-siguió Simon lanzando una mirada en la dirección de Alec-Y si te preocupa el tema de la ropa, bueno, tienes a la experta en casa.

-Va a ser en un cine-fue todo lo que dijo Alec al caer en la cuenta, y la expresión de horror de su cara lo decía todo-¿Qué pasa si pone su brazo por mis hombros? ¿Y si como demasiadas palomitas y al hablar le escupo?

-Alec-dijo Simon con voz firme mientras estacionaba el coche y se giraba a mirarle-Va a salir bien, va a salir perfecto. Sabes cómo comportarte en una cita perfectamente y nada saldrá mal.

-Es muy sexy-dijo Alec en voz baja-Muy muy sexy.

-Y tu también, ¿o has olvidado que su apodo para ti es _'chico sexy'_?-dijo Simon con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que le daba un apretón en el hombro.

Alec le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias tío-dijo con un súbito ataque de cariño-No sé qué haría sin tu sentido común.

Simon pareció encantado aunque se sonrojó un poco y se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Cualquiera diría lo mismo.

-Cualquiera no eres tu-dijo él mientras se desataba pero aún así no se movía-Tu estas siendo atento y me estás dando confianza aunque yo estoy siendo un...pesado. Y no es preciso que lo hagas.

Simon sonrió, pero su cara seguía un poco roja.

-Normalmente no eres así de cariñoso, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Ahora no puedo apreciar a mi amigo?-dijo Alec fingiendo indignarse.

-Supongo que sí-dijo él con una sonrisa todavía feliz, lo que también hizo sonreír a Alec-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí-dijo él antes de darle un medio abrazo (el típico _'abrazo de macho'_ como decía Clary) que Simon devolvió.

No eran los amigos más cariñosos, no solían dar muestras de cariño en público, bueno, Jace y Clary sí, y de vez en cuando también Isabelle, pero había ocasiones en las que incluso ellos lo hacían.

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja, y notó la sonrisa que aparecía en la cara de Simon, e incluso la notó en su voz cuando respondió.

-De nada. Ahora venga, baja, tu hermana está gritando desde la puerta para enterarse de los detalles de tu cita.

Alec rió antes de bajar del coche y acercarse a su casa. Echando otro vistazo a Simon pensó que su vida sería probablemente más fácil si pudiera sencillamente elegir de quien se enamoraba. Pero tras mirar su móvil e ignorar a Isabelle también se dio cuenta de que sería mucho menos interesante.

* * *

Jace no había dicho nada desde que se habían sentado juntos en la comida, y tampoco Isabelle. Eso era extrañamente raro, pero Alec no dijo nada, pues si algo malo pasara sabía que Clary le hubiera dicho algo.

Tampoco duró mucho, su silencio, ya que Jace empezó a exclamar y a mover las manos de forma exagerada, casi golpeando a Clary con una de sus manos, pero él pareció no darse cuenta.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó él mirando a Alec. Su mano cogió el canto de la mesa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-Eh...-respondió Alec. Hubiera dicho más, pero no sabía a qué se refería Jace-¿el qué?

-El que-dijo Jace lanzándole una dura mirada y después a Clary. Ella solo tomó un trago de agua y le ignoró-¡Magnus! ¿Tienes una cita con él y ni siquiera le das detalles a tu mejor amigo?

-No es solo a su amigo, ¡ni siquiera a su propia hermana!

-¡No hay detalles!-protestó Alec-Solo dijo que podíamos ir a ver una película este fin de semana, y le dije que sonaba bien. Eso fue toda la conversación.

-¿Ni siquiera has intentado hablar más con él?-preguntó Jace con un teatral suspiro como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Eh... ¿no?-respondió Alec moviéndose incómodo en la silla-No es como si tuviéramos ninguna obligación el uno con el otro. Solo somos dos chicos que resulta encuentran al otro atractivo y que van a ver una película el sábado.

-Bueno, ¿puedes por lo menos darnos algún detalle de la cita?-preguntó Isabelle igual de impaciente que el rubio-Vamos, ha tenido que decirte algo, aunque sea contestarte al mensaje.

-Oh, sí es verdad-dijo Alec mientras daba un mordisco a su bocadillo y masticaba de forma lenta y tranquila aunque parecía que tanto Isabelle como Jace iban a lanzarse sobre su cuello y estrangularle-El sábado sobre las ocho, dijo que podía pasar a por mí sí me parecía bien.

-¡Ajá!-exclamó victoriosa Isabelle-Lo que significa que podré estar delante.

-¿Le has dicho donde vives?-preguntó Simon desde la derecha del chico mientras, de forma distraída cogía los trozos de lechuga de su plato y los dejaba en el de Clary.

-Pues claro-dijo Alec sonriéndose a sí mismo-Si ya lo supiera sería un poco raro ¿no crees?

-¡Eso no es importante!-exclamó Jace dando una fuerte palmada que provocó que la gente de su alrededor les prestara atención. El rubio optó por lanzarles una mirada asesina hasta que se giraron y les dejaron en paz-¿Qué película vais a ver?

En lugar de responder a Jace, Alec giró su cabeza en dirección a Clary.

-Por favor, dime que se toma tanto interés en vuestras citas como en las mías.

Clary se encogió de hombros a la vez que se comía uno de los trozos de lechuga que Simon le había dado.

-La mayoría de nuestras citas consisten en Jace colándose por la ventana de mi habitación para que mi madre no lo vea. Así que no, se interesa más por las tuyas.

-No es verdad-se indignó Jace- Clary, diles que soy un novio magnífico.

-Jace es un novio magnífico-repitió Clary en un tono aburrido-Bueno, por lo menos besa bien.

-Coincido, beso de forma increíble, y el resto de cosas no se quedan atrás...-dijo el rubio de forma orgullosa-Volvamos a lo que estaba diciendo, tu cita. ¿Vas a llamarnos después para contarnos que ha pasado, verdad?

-Exacto Alec, ¿verdad?-inquirió la morena con una mirada fría como el hielo.

-No quisiera contaros el final de la película chicos-respondió Alec sonriendo detrás de su comida, por lo que Isabelle le dedicó otra de sus miradas.

-Cállate-le mandó-Simon, dile que tiene que hacerlo.

-Sabes que no se callará hasta que lo hagas, por más que vayas a verla en casa diez minutos después-murmuró Simon a la vez que recogía los desperdicios de la comida. Por alguna razón, él siempre se ofrecía voluntario a tirar la basura de todos y, aunque nadie protestaba ante esto, todos trataban de agradecérselo.

Alec suspiró.

-Está bien, pero vais a tener que esperar a que llegue a casa-dijo Alec mirando a Isabelle-y desde allí llamaré primero a Simon y después a vosotros.

-¿Porqué a mi después?-preguntó Jace indignado.

-Porqué Clary y tu vais a estar juntos, y tratar de mantener una conversación por teléfono con vosotros dos y que encima sea coherente, es agotador.

-Oh-respondió Jace reflexionando acerca de eso.

-Está bien-intervino Clary por él-Tu amante te está mirando otra vez.

-Él no es mi amante-murmuró Alec, pero aún así giró su cabeza para mirar. ¿De quién más podían estar hablando? Era obvio de quien se trataba. Ignoró el 'todavía' que murmuró Isabelle y le sonrió a Magnus quien le guiñó como respuesta. Guiñar de verdad, no la clase de mueca extraña que le salía a Alec cada vez que trataba de hacer un guiño.

Trató de no pensar en el 'todavía' que rondaba su cabeza también, pero no funcionó.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron más rápido de lo que a Alec le hubiera gustado (no es cierto, sencillamente más rápido de lo que él esperaba, porque todavía no estaba preparado). Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era sábado, a las siete de la tarde, y no sabía que ponerse.

-Voy a pretender estar enfermo-dijo tanto a su interlocutor en el ordenador como a su hermana. Escuchó a Simon dar un suspiro y el gruñido de respuesta de su hermana, pero tampoco les prestó mucha atención-Voy a fingir que me he roto una pierna. ¿Pero qué pasa si quiere venir a verme? Simon, ¿puedes venir y romperme una pierna? Se lo diría a Isabelle, pero sé que tú vas a ser más fino.

-Alec-fue todo lo que respondió, pero fue bastante.

-Relájate por dios-dijo su hermana rodando los ojos.

-Vale, me estoy comportando como un idiota pero ¡no puedo hacer esto chicos! Yo no voy a citas con jugadores de fútbol sexis-exclamó alterado-¿Qué hago?

-Primero de todo relájate, Isabelle, dale una manzanilla o algo.

-¿Te vale un tortazo?-preguntó Isabelle con tono inocente.

-No-dijo con tono cansino el castaño-Y después vas a la cita.

Claro, es perfectamente comprensible que ellos no estén nerviosos, Isabelle ha salido con toda clase de chicos y Simon no es quien va a ir a una cita con Magnus el Sexy Jugador de Fútbol.

-¿Qué pasa si me huele el aliento? ¿Y si decide que soy aburrido? ¿Qué pasa si decide cogerme de la mano? Me sudan mucho las manos. Oh, dios ¿y si quiere compartir una coca cola?

-Bueno, eso sería muy poco higiénico, pero tampoco lo es lo que Jace y Clary hacen a diario-le respondió Simon entre risas.

-Alec, por el amor de dios, estás exagerando, es una cita sí, con un chico que te gusta pero al que no conoces, también, pero no es para tanto-le dijo su hermana mientras buscaba en el armario algo decente para que el chico se vistiera.

-Mira, lávate los dientes, lleva chicle y así no te olerá el aliento. No eres aburrido. Si intenta cogerte la mano déjale. Y si no quieres compartir la bebida no lo hagas, cómprate una para ti.

-¡Deja de ser tan lógico!-protestó Alec-¡Estoy en medio de una crisis!

-No, no lo estás-dijo su hermana-¿Tienes una hora no?

-Sí-contestó él con un largo suspiro.

La verdad era que había estado pensando en la cita desde hacía un buen rato antes de ese momento. Él y Magnus habían hablado un poco más en los días anteriores a la cita y, aunque a veces no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo el chico, era agradable hablar con alguien nuevo. El quería mucho a sus amigos, pero siempre estaba bien ir con gente diferente.

-Pues vístete. No importa lo que te pongas...

-¿¡Como que no importa!?-exclamó Isabelle lanzando una mirada espantada a la pantalla del portátil-No entiendo cómo puedo juntarme contigo...

-Se llama magnetismo animal-murmuró el otro-bueno, lo que intentaba decirte antes de que tu hermana me interrumpiera era que vas a estar en un cine, va a estar oscuro, da igual lo que lleves.

Eso era razonable, pensó Alec, muy razonable.

-Puedo hacer eso. Llevar ropa.

-Espero que si puedas-dijo Simon con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba intentando no reírse y era solo porqué le estaba ayudando tanto, que Alec no le cerró la pestaña.

-¿Qué pasa si...qué pasa si no le gusto?-preguntó el moreno con duda.

No era el tipo de chico que se preocupaba de estas cosas, pero tampoco era el tipo de chico al que un asiático sexy invita a una cita. Por lo que parecía iba a ser una noche llena de sorpresas.

-Le gustarás-le aseguró Isabelle-¿Por qué no le ibas a gustar?

-No lo sé-dijo Alec finalmente, una vez había terminado de removerse en la silla nervioso-A lo mejor tengo una risa molesta.

-No la tienes-respondieron ambos inmediatamente.

-A lo mejor...

-Alec, déjalo-le ordenó Simon con una voz amable-Si sigues pensando así solo te vas a poner más nervioso aún. Si no sale bien, pues nada. Pero si sí lo hace, deberías darle una oportunidad.

Alec permaneció en silencio un instante, mientras jugaba con sus pies.

-¿Cuando te has vuelto tan inteligente?

-No tengo ni idea. Puede que haya parafraseado la historia corta que hemos leído en inglés. Ups-dijo sonando realmente sorprendido, haciendo que Alec riera.

-¡Empollón!-gritó Isabelle desde detrás de una pila de ropa.

-Vale, voy a vestirme, si es que Isabelle decide que he de ponerme, y trataré de relajarme-le dijo-¿Te llamo cuando vuelva?

-Más te vale-afirmó Simon- Pásatelo bien.

-Lo intentaré-respondió antes de apartar el ordenador de encima suya-Bien, ¿que he de ponerme?

-Toma, te quiero fuera en diez minutos-le ordenó su hermana señalando la ropa de encima de la mesa.

Alec accedió y se puso los pantalones vaqueros que le había preparado. Por suerte no era nada extravagante o demasiado provocativo como hubiera esperado de Isabelle, así que estaba contento con lo que ella había elegido. Se puso un polo blanco (que no recordaba haber puesto a lavar, pero con un poco de colonia nadie lo notaría), y las zapatillas de deporte medio usadas, que era lo único que no había dejado que le cambiara.

Lanzó una mirada al móvil y decidió dejarlo fuera por si Magnus le avisaba.

-No empieces Isabelle-protestó cuando esta comenzó a arreglarle el cuello-Izzy. Isabelle.

-Cállate y déjame a mí-dijo sin apartar la mirada de su ropa-Ahora, perfecto.

Alec cogió una chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá. Solía tener frío en el cine y esta vez iba a ir preparado.

-No, no sé a qué hora volveré-dijo ante la expresión de Isabelle-Dile a mamá que llevo mi llave y que si necesito algo os llamaré.

-Bien, yo voy a quedarme por aquí, cerca de la ventana, para observar que pasa-comentó ella sonriente.

_'Estoy aquí :)'_

-Me voy ya, volveré más tarde-dijo antes de darle un abrazo a Isabelle e irse, asegurándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Era un hábito que había cogido de las veces en las que él era el último en salir de casa y nunca había podido quitarse la manía.

Sabía perfectamente que Izzy estaba mirando por la ventana para ver qué era lo que hacía, pero eso no le frenó. Llegó al coche de Magnus casi inmediatamente. El coche no era nuevo, pero obviamente lo cuidaba bastante. Magnus le dio una sonrisa cuando entró en el coche, dejando detrás su casa y a la cotilla de su hermana.

-Hey-le saludó el asiático-Estás sexy. Como siempre.

Alec trató de fingir que eso era algo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar todos los días y esperó que la oscuridad del coche evitara que se viera como se había sonrojado.

-Gracias. Tu también.

-No sabía la clase de película que querías ver-dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba una curva.

Alec tenía problemas para concentrarse en las palabras de Magnus, en especial porque el chico estaba más atractivo que nunca. En el colegio se dedicaba a llevar diferentes americanas y unos pantalones ceñidos, pero ahora llevaba una llamativa camiseta de diferentes colores, aunque Alec no podía decir qué clase de colores, unos vaqueros que marcaban sus piernas (esbeltas, todo había que decirlo) y un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello. Las mangas de la camisa eran cortas y dejaban a la vista los músculos de sus brazos, más definidos todavía de lo que Alec había esperado. Se preguntó si jugaba a cualquier otro deporte como béisbol porqué claramente, esos brazos no salían porqué sí.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué?-preguntó Alec cuando se dio cuenta de que había un silencio expectante en el coche porque él había estado demasiado atento a sus pensamientos.

Magnus rió un poco.

-He dicho que no sabía qué película querías ver, así que pensé que podíamos elegir cuando llegáramos allí.

-Oh, me parece bien-respondió Alec, casi demasiado rápido. Para ser sinceros, se le daba fatal actuar de una forma contraria a como se sentía, y en ese instante, tranquilo no era como se encontraba.

-Genial-contestó Magnus.

El asiático no mencionó el despiste de Alec, ni tampoco nada acerca de sus nervios, por lo que Alec estaba agradecido. O bien no se daba cuenta de mucho de lo que pasa, o bien era un chico agradable, Alec no podía decirlo.

El de ojos azules no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía decir ahora. Pensaba que por lo menos debía intentar entablar una conversación, pero no sabía en qué clase de cosas estaba interesado Magnus, aparte del fútbol y, por lo que parecía, Alec. El resultado fue un silencio que no era incómodo pero tampoco del todo cómodo.

El cine no estaba muy lejos, por lo que no les costó mucho llegar y ese silencio tampoco duró mucho, pero aún así a Alec le gustaría llegar a algún tema de conversación, cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

-Vamos-dijo Magnus una vez había aparcado, y estaba saliendo por la puerta con una elegancia innata.

Alec hizo lo mismo, pero no con la misma gracia, y ambos se encontraron detrás del coche. Magnus tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, y Alec trató de sonreír también

-Me gusta tu coche-dijo de repente, sin pararse a pensar, en un intento de entablar conversación y ante la falta de temas, pero inmediatamente se sintio estúpido. ¿Por qué tenía que abrir la boca? El silencio estaba bien y él tenía que estropearlo.

Magnus no actuó como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una estupidez. Solo miró su coche y ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Gracias-respondió pasando la mano por encima de la matrícula-Corre, y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Supongo, sí-coincidió Alec. En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. No sabía nada de coches.

Por suerte, dejaron de hablar de eso y Magnus le guió hacia el edificio con un firme agarre en la muñeca de Alec. No estaban cogidos de la mano, pero era lo bastante cercano a esta para que Alec sintiera como que le faltaba el aire y que la sangre le subía a la cara.

Magnus miró la lista de películas y después le preguntó a Alec si -algo que empezaba por S- le parecía bien, y Alec asintió porque no pensaba decir que no, a nada de lo que el otro propusiera. Además daba igual la película, no iba a poder prestar atención a esta, no con Magnus al lado. Estaría demasiado nervioso por estar cerca de él como para prestar atención a un argumento.

-Vale, dos entonces-pidió Magnus, sonriendo a la chica que estaba trabajando en la taquilla. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces fue cuando Alec se dio cuenta de que había pagado su entrada.

-Oh, no tenías que hacer eso-dijo sonrojado cuando la chica les dio las entradas.

Magnus solo le devolvió una mirada confusa.

-Sabes que soy yo quien te ha pedido la cita ¿no?-preguntó con la cabeza todavía ladeada-Claro que voy a pagar tu entrada.

-¿Que hace eso? ¿Me convierte en la chica?-preguntó Alec. No sabía si eso le molestaba o solo... No estaba seguro de cómo le hacía sentirse.

Magnus solo le dio su maravillosa sonrisa una vez más y un pequeño apretón en el brazo, pues seguía sujetando la muñeca del de ojos azules.

-No, eso solo te convierte en la persona a quien le estoy comprando una entrada de cine. ¿Quieres palomitas?

-¿Qué?-dijo Alec mirando lejos de la cara de Magnus para darse cuenta de que estaban en frente de la zona de palomitas y que había otra chica mirándolos y esperando a que se decidieran-Uh, sí, me gustan las palomitas.

-Bien, te compraré entonces-sonrió indulgentemente el chico antes de pedirle a la chica una bolsa grande de palomitas. Antes de volver a pedir miró a Alec para pedirle opinión-Y dos refrescos, ¿no?

-Sí-respondió este repiqueteando los dedos contra el mostrador. También estaba sonriendo, pero no recordaba cuando había empezado a hacerlo-Gracias.

-Solo estoy siendo un caballero-dijo el otro antes de pasarle su vaso y coger las palomitas junto a su propia bebida. Alec está un poco disconforme con eso, porqué ahora Magnus no puede cogerle de la muñeca.

-Oh-dijo el asiático cuando llegaron frente al hombre encargado de recoger las entradas. Se giró y le lanzó una mirada a Alec-Tengo las manos un poco ocupadas, ¿puedes coger las entradas de mi bolsillo?

Alec sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y se acercó a él con la boca seca.

-¿Izquierdo o derecho?

-Derecho-dijo Magnus con una nota de molestia.

Levantó su cadera hacia el lado para que a Alec le fuera más cómodo deslizar los dedos en su bolsillo.

Después de un momento en el que su mente se quedó paralizada por lo que estaba haciendo, Alec se dio cuenta de que no encontraba nada más que la cartera del chico.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó, aunque en realidad parecía que no estuviera apenado en absoluto, sino que parecía que estuviera sonriendo-Debe estar en el otro bolsillo. Fallo mío.

-Seguro-murmuró Alec. Con un arrebato de confianza dejó su mano derecha donde estaba y deslizó la izquierda en el otro bolsillo para coger las entradas. Sonrió al tenerlas entre sus dedos-Aquí están-se las dio al hombre que llevaba un buen rato esperando a que dejaran de hacer tonterías. Era un señor mayor, con una mirada dura y estaba ridículo en el traje rojo que llevaban los empleados del cine, pero Alec no se atrevió a reír hasta que no estaba dentro de la sala y con las entradas en la mano.

Estaban tratando de encontrar sus asientos cuando Magnus murmuró.

-No creo que este fuera el sueño de su vida, ¿no crees?

Alec soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse.

-Probablemente no. El rojo no es un color que le favorezca.

-En absoluto-coincidió Magnus antes de dar un trago de su bebida-No pasa nada aún así. A veces la vida no sale como uno la había planeado. En ocasiones te quedas estancado en una página y cuando consigues pasarla te has perdido todo el argumento.

-Que profundo-respondió Alec encontrándose un poco fuera de lugar.

Magnus le golpeó el hombro de forma juguetona y Alec hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porqué de verdad quería palomitas y, si le hubiera golpeado, estas habrían caído.

El cine estaba oscuro, como solían estarlo, así que les llevó un momento encontrar sus asientos. Para cuando lo consigueron la película ya había empezado, pero la primera escena era demasiado oscura como para poder distinguir algo. Los asientos estaban bastante aislados, en realidad, no había demasiada gente allí para ser sábado por la noche, lo que hacía que Alec se sintiera más nervioso.

-Está un poco vacío, ¿no crees?-preguntó Magnus con la mirada fija en la sala-Bueno-dijo sentándose cómodamente en la butaca y poniendo los pies en el respaldo del asiento vacío frente a ellos-Más espacio para nosotros.

-Cierto-respondió Alec sonriendo para sí.

Estaba siendo una buena cita por el momento. Incluso llamarlo cita en su cabeza hacía que su respiración se alterara, así que trató de pensar en alguna otra cosa como la película, eso era, podía centrarse en la película.

El argumento era aburrido y extraño, por lo que después de veinte minutos de película, Alec ya sabía la identidad del asesino. Aún así Magnus parecía concentrado en ella y, de vez en cuando deslizaba su mano en las palomitas que había puesto en la cadera de Alec para que así este pudiera alcanzarlo más fácilmente. A veces sus manos se rozaban a la hora de coger las palomitas al mismo tiempo, y Alec miraba a Magnus sonrojado al mismo tiempo que este le devolvía la mirada y una sonrisa. Eso estaba bastante bien, por lo menos a Alec se lo parecía.

Cuando quedaba más o menos una hora de película, Alec estaba más que aburrido. Las palomitas se habían acabado, así que no podía centrarse en estas, y en su refresco solo quedaban los hielos. Se inclinó un poco sobre Magnus para susurrarle en la oreja que necesitaba ir al baño, esperando a que este asintiera antes de levantarse y salir de la fila, lo que fue muy fácil, considerando que ellos dos eran los únicos que había en ella.

Una vez llegó al baño, sacó su móvil y envió el mismo mensaje a cuatro números.

**Para:Jace; Izzy;Clary; Simon**

_'La película es más aburrida que nada, ¿qué hago?'_

Solo tuvo que esperar un momento antes de que su móvil vibrara y, mientras estaba leyendo el primer mensaje recibió otros tres.

**Jace:**

_'¿Estás viendo la película de verdad? ¡Cómele la boca!'_

Alec suspiró, temblando un poco. No podía hacer eso. El siguiente mensaje, de Isabelle, era muy parecido, excepto que ella había añadido que si no pensaba tratar bien a Magnus, estaría más que contenta de hacerlo ella misma.

Los de Clary y Simon eran mucho mejores, lo que tenía que haber esperado.

**Clary:**

_'Relajate y dejate llevar. Si quiere besarte dile que sí, pero si no te ves con ánimo no pasa nada'_

**Simon:**

_'Tranquilo, es slo una cita :) puedes hacerlo!'_

Aunque le daban un poco más de valor del que necesitaba, le ayudaron a volver a la sala y esperar a ver que podía pasar. Sí, la película era horrible, pero quizá podía estar mirando a Magnus el resto del tiempo. Eso seguro que sería entretenido.

Magnus estaba en la misma posición en la que Alec le había dejado al salir, y le dirigió una sonrisa cuando este se sentó y vaya, era guapo, muy guapo. Sí, definitivamente podía esperar a ver cómo salía todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esto es increíble lo sé, ¡otra actualización! Pero es que sé que me ibais a matar como no terminara de contar la escena del cine, así que...aquí está.**

**Airic-Been:**** ¡Oh! ¿Había una petición subliminal? FÍjate, no me he dado cuenta XD Bueno, no sé si es momento de poner lemon, ya iré viendo si me queda bien en algún lugar y puedo añadirlo ;)**

** .7503: Si bueno, te dejo juzgar a ti como termina la cita ;)**

**Katy365: Mm..de momento no puedo contestarte a todas las preguntas, pero veo que te has parado a reflexionar acerca de lo que puede pasar. ¡Esperemos que a Alec no le pase nada!**

**Sellie: Sí, Alec es un pobre inocente y el resto del mundo está atento a cualquier avance que haga con el señor 'Magnus Sexy Bane'**

**RonaldGarcia91: Sí por dios, Alec podría espabilarse un poco porque...Y creo que Isabelle no se va a dar cuenta ni siquiera si se lo ponen delante, aish pobre Simon, esperemos que le toque una alegría a él también.**

**Nyaanekito: Quien sabe que va a pasar...bueno, yo lo sé, aunque a veces incluso me soprendo y todo.**

Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que Alec se había dedicado a lanzar miradas a Magnus, notó que una mano le tocaba el hombro de forma cariñosa, y él fingió girarse, como si no hubiera estado mirando a Magnus.

-¿Si?-preguntó confuso por lo que querría el chico.

-Veo que te interesa más mirarme que prestar atención a la película y no te culpo, es la película más mala que he visto en toda mi vida-respondió Magnus también en voz baja mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia la derecha de forma adorable-¿Quieres que en vez de mirarla nos besemos?

La boca de Alec se abrió del todo y en ese momento estaba esperando que la cara de Magnus se disolviera y que todo fuera un sueño, pero podía sentir como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y como sus piernas empezaban a temblar. La cara de Magnus seguía como siempre, alegre y con una educada mirada que demostraba que estaba esperando la respuesta de Alec.

-Eh...vale-respondió después de un momento.

La boca de Magnus formó una amplia sonrisa y, antes de que Alec se diera cuenta, ya se había inclinado hacia delante, por lo que no podía ver más su boca, solo sentirla.

Los labios de Magnus eran tan suaves como parecían, y presionó suaves besos en los labios de Alec antes de conectarlos de forma más firme. Alec notó que se le daba bien, aunque tampoco tenía que sorprenderse tanto.

Dio un salto en la butaca cuando Magnus puso sus manos en su nuca, acercándolo un poco más a él. Alec estaba sorprendido de haber reaccionado al beso, pues aunque no fuera a admitirlo, aún no había besado a nadie, pero podía jurar que su primer beso iba a ser el mejor de toda su vida.

Magnus subió su mano y la enredó en el pelo de Alec, haciendo que este se sintiera en las nubes. La lengua de Magnus rozó el labio inferior de Alec y este rápidamente accedió. Soltó un sonido de placer cuando la lengua de Magnus hizo un delicioso movimiento.

Era un movimiento lento y profundo y Alec sintió que se estaba derritiendo en el asiento, como si fuera chocolate. Puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Magnus, sin pararse a pensar siquiera, y tras recibir un sonido de aceptación la dejó ahí.

Podía notar los músculos de Magnus perfectamente, no eran tan marcados como muchos de los otros jugadores que se pasaban horas y horas en el gimnasio, sino unos músculos firmes y bien trabajados pero sin excederse. Era increíble notarlos y Alec se dio cuenta, no sin manifiesta sorpresa, de que no le importaría en absoluto repetir eso pero cuando el asiático no tuviera ninguna camiseta puesta.

Pero por ahora, ese beso era perfecto, mucho mejor de lo que Alec se había imaginado. Parecía que lo habían practicado varias veces antes.

Magnus cambió un poco el ángulo, sentándose sobre sus propios pies, y Alec sospechaba que era para aprovechar esos centímetros más de altura que le permitirían poder besarle con más fuerza aún, y con la mano que tenía enredada en su pelo echó su cabeza un poco más hacia atrás. Magnus mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Alec para después pasar su lengua por ahí, y Alec no se pudo contener, tuvo que agarrarse a la camiseta de Magnus con mucha más fuerza, casi clavándole las uñas, haciendo que el otro soltara un gemido. Era un gemido silencioso y contra la boca de Alec, pero era un gemido.

Cuando Magnus se apartó, Alec no estaba seguro de si podía moverse, y mucho menos hacer cualquier otra cosa. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio para encontrarse con los de Magnus. Este le sonrió levemente, antes de dejar un beso más en sus labios, pero alargándolo todo lo que pudo.

-Mmm-dijo Magnus tan cerca de él que hizo que los labios de Alec vibraran-Eres increíble.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Alec incrédulo.

El pelo de Magnus estaba perfecto, todavía hecho y en su sitio, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros y sus labios estaban hinchados, aunque su sonrisa era la misma de siempre.

-Sí-dijo él con una seguridad que solo podía ser posible después de mucha práctica-Tu.

Alec aún estaba teniendo problemas para saber porqué habían dejado de besarse, así que no podía pensar en nada más.

-¿Qué...?-dijo aunque enseguida se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

-Vamos-dijo Magnus sin darse cuenta del fallo momentáneo que había tenido Alec al intentar hablar.

-¿Eh?-preguntó él. Dios, no podía siquiera hablar.

-La película se ha acabado-dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano. Alec la tomó todavía un poco fuera de sí-¿He de llevarte a casa ahora?

Había algo en la voz de Magnus que le decía a Alec que preferiría no hacerlo, pero el de ojos azules no sabía el que era, así que sencillamente asintió.

Magnus lo miró por un momento y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, te llevo-dijo jugando con la llave del coche en su mano antes de acercarse más a él y susurrarle-Te sonrojas mucho cuando te beso...me pregunto si también te sonrojarías si hiciera otras cosas.

Alec se quedó quieto, en shock y se mordió el labio, pero en un súbito arrebato de confianza y antes de decidir si era una buena idea o no lo era abrió la boca.

-Quizás lo descubras

Magnus solo se quedó mirándole otra vez y sonrió.

-Venga ojos bonitos, vayámonos antes de que haga algo por lo que puedan detenerme-respondió en voz baja mientras arrastraba a Alec de la mano hacia la salida.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa de Alec fue igual de silencioso que el de ida, pero mucho menos incómodo. Durante la mitad del camino Magnus estuvo con su mano sobre la de Alec con los dedos entrelazados y Alec no podía creérselo porque estaba cogido de la mano del sexy jugador.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido cuando Magnus aparcó un poco más lejos de su casa, pero sus intenciones quedaron totalmente claras cuando Magnus apaga el motor y se gira hacia él para juntar sus labios con los suyos sin ninguna otra palabra. Y Alec pensó que podía acostumbrarse a esos besos siempre y cuando fueran a convertirse en un hábito, que era lo que parecía.

Estuvieron besándose un rato (un buen rato), y su respiración se hizo más agitada y profunda mientras las manos de Magnus subían por la espalda de Alec, por debajo de su chaqueta pero por encima de la camiseta de este. Alec no sabía dónde poner sus propias manos así que decidió poner una por la nuca del otro para así poder cogerse a su pelo. Magnus sabía a palomitas y a coca cola, aunque a esas alturas, cuando habían estado besándose tanto tiempo que habían perdido la cuenta, ya no sabía a nada más que no fuera a labios.

-Mmm, tendría que irme a casa-murmuró Magnus contra los labios de Alec, pero tampoco parecía muy convencido, sino más bien tenía dificultades para separar sus labios de los suyos. Justo después de decir eso mordió el labio inferior de Alec, por lo que hizo difícil que este respondiera.

-Er...-trató de decir hasta que Magnus se separó de sus labios y empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde su mejilla hasta su oreja para que pudiera contestar-Creo que tendrías que quedarte un rato más-dijo, aunque pareció más un suspiro y las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire.

-Puedo hacerlo-fue la respuesta de Magnus mientras se acercaba a la oreja del otro para besarle.

Por desgracia para Alec, sus orejas eran muy sensibles, y dio un salto antes de soltar lo que parecía una maldición sin poder evitarlo.

-Eh...Lo siento-dijo Alec tras un momento de silencio en el que Magnus no se movió excepto para echarse un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa-Es que tengo muchas...cosquillas-terminó en voz baja.

Magnus lo miró un instante y después sus labios se curvaron lentamente para formar una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa, no una de las sonrisas misteriosas que solía hacer y de las que Alec no podía resistir.

-Eres diferente al resto, ¿sabes?-dijo él antes de besar a Alec una vez más.

Eso significaba que Alec no podía preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero en realidad a Alec no le importaba mucho.

Se dio cuenta de que Magnus trataba de evitar sus orejas con mucho cuidado el resto del tiempo en el que se están besando y eso hace que una sonrisa de gratitud le aparezca inconscientemente

-Vale, ahora sí he de irme-gruñó Magnus mirando la hora de su teléfono antes de dejar un beso en el cuello de Alec.

Este estaba seguro de que tenía una marca importante en su cuello, carca de la curva de su hombro, y sabía que lo único que podía hacer era encontrar camisetas que consiguieran taparlo o bien, aguantar las puyas de Jace e Izzy. Se planteó arriesgarse con la segunda opción porqué esos dos siempre le hacían reír, aunque fuera a su propia cuesta.

-No, no, no tienes que irte-respondió rápidamente Alec.

Se sentía más valiente de lo normal y suponía que el hecho de haber besado a quien era, probablemente, el hombre más atractivo del mundo, le había animado. Besó la esquina de la boca de Magnus y éste, encantado, le dejó volverlo en un verdadero beso antes de apartarse riendo.

-Créeme, me quedaría aquí toda la noche si pudiera hacerlo, y así tu y yo terminaríamos este negocio-dijo dedicándole una mirada que hizo a Alec querer empotrarle contra la puerta del coche y dejarle comprobar si de verdad se sonrojaría con lo que pudiera hacerle-Es por mi madre, se preocupa y tal-dijo rodando los ojos, pero Alec pudo ver que había cariño detrás de ese gesto.

-No pasa nada-dijo Alec en voz baja, sonriendo él también. Se inclinó hacia él para darle un último beso, aunque Magnus alargó el momento más de lo que tendría que haberlo hecho.

-¿Nos vemos el lunes?-preguntó Magnus.

Su cara seguía cerca de la de Alec, su frente apoyada en la de él. Estuvieron mirándose un buen rato sin hablar hasta que Alec se acordó de que Magnus le había preguntado y esperaba una respuesta.

-Sin duda-contestó antes de que Magnus le diera otro beso. Era como si no pudiera parar o algo, aunque no se quejaba, Magnus besaba increíblemente.

Alec empezó a bajar el coche, pero se paró cuando Magnus puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Casi parecía que estuviera ardiendo, aunque no sabía si era porque era él quien estaba así o porqué lo estaba Magnus. Quizás era cosa de ambos. Miró al chico con curiosidad.

Magnus lo miró con una expresión graciosa, casi estaba riéndose.

-Eh...parece que hayas estado besándote con alguien en mi coche durante media hora. He pensado que quizás querías arreglar eso antes de que entres dentro.

-Oh, mierda-maldijo Alec. Puso su mano en su pelo y trató de ordenarlo, aunque estaba disperso en todas direcciones de las múltiples veces en que Magnus había enredado sus dedos en él.

-Ven, déjame...-dijo Magnus acercándose a él y pasando su mano por su pelo ordenándolo como correspondía. Un minuto más tarde Magnus se dio por satisfecho, terminando de arreglar la parte de delante y deslizando su mano por la mejilla de Alec-Ahora, mucho mejor.

-Gracias-respondió Alec. Parecía que no podía parar de sonreír por más que quisiera, y Magnus estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa tras su mano.

-Nos vemos, tenemos que repetir esto alguna vez-dijo Magnus cuando, esta vez de verdad, Alec bajaba del coche. La sonrisa de Alec no podía hacerse más grande antes de que se obligara a poner una cara más seria y girara todavía sujetando la puerta.

-Sí, tendríamos que hacerlo. Necesitas saber la respuesta de tu pregunta.

Era una frase mucho más atrevida de lo que hubiera dicho nunca, pero el modo en el que la cara de Magnus se iluminó fue más que un buen premio.

-Por supuesto que lo haré-respondió Magnus mientras Alec cerraba la puerta.

El de ojos azules se apartó del coche y Magnus hizo un movimiento de despedida. Alec se quedó mirando hasta que no pudo ver más las luces del coche y entonces empezó a andar hacia su casa. Dio gracias a que su hermana estuviera de fiesta y no fuera a hacerle un interrogatorio exhaustivo, pero cogió su móvil de todas formas. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien que no le fuera a interrumpir. Necesitaba llamar a Simon antes de explotar.

* * *

-Vale, cuéntame-dijo Isabelle con su típico tono de voz de comandante mientras prácticamente se lanzaba sobre la mesa y le miraba con ansiedad.

-Si hubieras aparecido por casa el fin de semana en vez de estar dios sabe donde...

-Detalles sin importancia. Ahora cuenta.

-Er..-se quedó parado Alec. Isabelle no apartó su mirada de él mientras este se preparaba el almuerzo-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, ¡Necesito que lo describas todo! Tu mensaje fue muy poco específico y Simon es horrible a la hora de contar los detalles-le lanzó una mirada defraudada al susodicho quien le devolvió la mirada, indeciso entre si debía reír o rodar los ojos. Finalmente se decidió por la última opción y volvió a prestar atención a su bocadillo.

-No sé, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere-preguntó Alec, más atento a la pelea que Jace estaba teniendo con su plato y a como Clary se reía, que a su hermana.

Isabelle se aclaró la garganta como si estuviera a punto de dar un gran discurso.

-Nos besamos el resto de la película, después me llevó a casa y nos besamos en su coche-finalizó acercándose más a él-Eso no es suficiente.

Las mejillas de Alec estaban de un tono escarlata a la vez que jugaba inquieto con sus dedos.

-Bueno, no sé, eso fue todo lo que pasó.

-¿Como fue?-preguntó Clary ignorando los intentos de Jace para que le ayudara con su comida.

-¿Te dijo cosas bonitas en la oreja? ¿Dejó que jugaras con su pelo? ¿Usó demasiada lengua?

Jace levantó su cabeza del plato, y miró expectante a su hermano, no sin antes coger la mano de Clary y, automáticamente, entrelazar sus dedos.

-Fue...estuvo...estuvo muy bien-dijo Alec que se estaba sonrojando más todavía solo al pensar en ello-Depende de lo que te estés refiriendo con cosas bonitas. Uh...creo que si jugué con su pelo-para ser sincero, todo había ido alrededor de besarse, acercarse uno al otro todo lo que pudieron y más, y besarse otra vez, así que Alec no prestó mucha atención a lo que estaban haciendo sus manos-No, no uso mucha lengua, fue...fue increíble.

Isabelle parecía complacida.

-¿Te dijo alguna guarrada? Dinos-preguntó Jace a quien empezaba a gustarle el rumbo de la conversación-¡Soy tu mejor amigo así que dímelo!

-Oh dios, no puedo decirlo en voz alta-protestó Alec, antes de sacar su móvil del bolsillo y escribir exactamente lo que le había dicho Magnus hacia el final de la cita _'t sonrojas mucho cuando t beso...m pregunto si tmb t sonrojarias si te hiciera otras cosas'_. Lo envió y esperó a que Jace se acordara en que bolsillo había dejado su móvil.

Al final lo sacó del bolsillo de Clary, aunque eso era algo que le solía pasar. Leyó unos pocos mensajes que aún no había visto y finalmente llegó al de Alec, que solo le costó leer unos segundos antes de que empezara a reír de forma incontrolada.

Isabelle le quitó el móvil antes de que pudiera guardarlo e incluso Clary se acercó para leerlo.

-Interesante-dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa burlesca-¿Esa es la razón por la que llevas una bufanda aunque fuera hace unos veinticinco grados?

Alec se sonrojó cuando incluso Simon le dio una mirada de sorpresa. Enredó sus dedos con la bufanda, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera a sus cuatro compañeros de mesa.

-Eh..¿soy una persona friolera?

-No, no lo eres-dijo Isabelle, y Alec no podía decir si la había visto alguna vez tan emocionada-Vamos ¡déjanos verlo!

Alec suspiró, resignado y maldiciendo su suerte (bueno, y el hecho de que cierta pelirroja fuera tan observadora). Sabía que si incluso Simon le estaba mirando con curiosidad, iba a ser imposible terminar la comida sin enseñárselo. Se inclinó hacia delante y apartó la bufanda para mostrar la marca en su cuello. Sabía cómo era porqué esa mañana al salir de la ducha se había dado cuenta de la importante señal que tenía en su piel. Imaginaba que se veía más claramente porque su tono de piel era más claro, porque incluso en la piel de su hermana era más difícil verlas.

Clary dejó escapar un largo silbido y Jace la acompañó con una pequeña ovación, mientras Isabelle se mantenía en un silencio total. Por su parte, Simon hizo un movimiento para tocar la marca aunque paró su inmediatamente y la volvió a dejar en la mesa.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó girándose un poco para verle mejor-Parece doloroso.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

-No, en realidad no, quiero decir, la mayoría del tiempo no lo noto a no ser que lo toque...¡Ay!-se giró para lanzar una mirada asesina a su hermana-Eso no era una propuesta.

-A mí si me lo ha parecido-dijo inclinándose otra vez sobre la mesa, pero sin alargar la mano para volver a pincharle-Vaya, es un buen chupetón.

Alec volvió a ponerse la bufanda, procurando que quedara bien tapado.

-Fue divertido de conseguir también-comentó mientras lanzaba una mirada a la mesa de los futbolistas intercambiando una sonrisa con Magnus. El otro chico se mordió el labio al ver la bufanda que Alec llevaba. Él solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

-Entonces... ¿vais a volver a salir?-preguntó Clary expectante. Su mirada, igual que la del resto, había seguido la dirección de la de Alec.

-Creo que sí. Dijo que tendríamos que repetirlo alguna vez. Aunque-añadió-No dejó muy claro a si se refería a la cita o a besarnos.

-Bueno, uno de los dos incluye el otro-razonó Simon-¿Has hablado con él desde el sábado?

-Sí, nos enviamos mensajes-dijo Alec sonrojándose al recordar el intercambio de ayer. Alec nunca había pensado que conocería a alguien que ligara mejor que Izzy o Jace, pero sin duda alguna Magnus les ganaba y casi sin esforzarse-Sí, creo que él no tendría ningún problema en repetir lo de besarnos.

-Por favor, dime que vas a estar así de nervioso en biología-pidió Isabelle prácticamente de rodillas-odio prestar atención en esa clase.

-Nunca prestas atención de todas formas-murmuró Alec. Aún así, estaba seguro de que Isabelle iba a estar más que entretenida en esa clase.

* * *

-Oh, oh, esto es genial.

Isabelle estaba sentada en su silla mirando a Alec con una expresión alegre. Había estado en esa posición desde que habían llegado, sus ojos no se habían apartado en ningún momento de su hermano, y Alec quería estrangularla, solo un poco.

-¿El que, Isabelle?-preguntó dirigiéndole lo que esperaba que fuera una mirada amenazante en la dirección de Isabelle. Aunque no funcionó mucho, pues Isabelle seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eres adorable-le informó ella-Has estado moviendo tus piernas inquieto desde que te has sentado, y no puedes dejar de mirar a la puerta.

-Cállate-murmuró Alec, justo cuando Magnus entraba por la puerta.

Isabelle permaneció callada (gracias a dios), echando su silla hacia atrás cuando Magnus se paró frente a ellos.

-Hey-les saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Todo bien?

Alec sonrió.

-Sí, ¿Tu?

-Mhmm-respondió poniendo su mano sobre la de Alec en un movimiento tan rápido que en un principio el de ojos azules no estuvo seguro de si había pasado, entonces Magnus se dirigió a su mesa y preparó su libreta y el libro.

Isabelle dejó escapar una respiración profunda a su lado. Alec no se había dado cuenta de que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-Vaya-murmuró Isabelle, apoyando su barbilla en su mano y mirando de Alec a Magnus repetidas veces-Que bueno está. Aunque tú ya lo sabes.

-Sí-coincidió Alec. Pasó su mano por encima del sitio en el que aún podía sentir el calor de la palma de Magnus-Wow.

-Wow-repitió Isabelle asintiendo-Mm.

Alec le dirigió una mirada y después le golpeó suavemente el hombro.

-Hey, búscate a otro.

-Tendré que hacerlo-dijo aún sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de Magnus-Pero si te descuidas...

-Eres...oh, dejémoslo estar.

-¿Has hecho los deberes del viernes?

-Voy a suponer que no los has hecho ¿no? Vaya pregunta, si solo estuviste en casa el sábado y volviste el domingo por la noche-se respondió a sí mismo. Alec deslizó su hoja para que Isabelle pudiera ver las respuestas. No era que ella no fuera inteligente, solo era vaga.

Isabelle sonrió hacia él cuando este soltó un suspiro.

-Sabes que me amas-le recordó.

-Eso podemos discutirlo-respondió, aunque cuando Isabelle le golpeó el brazo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No hay discusión posible, me amas y no hay duda alguna-dijo ella firme.

-Si eso te ayuda a dormir por la noche...-le respondió con una mirada escéptica, aunque, para ser sinceros, Isabelle tenía razón.

Estuvieron trabajando bastante bien por los siguientes veinte minutos, aunque Isabelle no dejaba de intentar distraerle de hacer algo productivo. A veces, Alec se preguntaba si el objetivo que Isabelle tenía en la vida era evitar que la gente hiciera lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

-Lo que pasa es que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente-dijo Alec una vez habían terminado, por fin, el trabajo, en lo que era una pobre imitación de su profesora.

-Me esfuerzo por las cosas importantes-dijo ella mientras se distraía dibujando un perro en la esquina de la hoja de Alec, y este no le dijo nada, solo porque estaba a lápiz.

-Como los chicos-murmuró él dibujando un sombrero en la cabeza del perro.

-Como los chicos-afirmó ella, terminando el dibujo-¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que fingir estar prestando atención?

-La clase acaba en cinco minutos-dijo Alec mirando el reloj.

-Bien, bien-se echó hacia atrás en la silla-Bueno-empezó con la voz tan baja que Alec tuvo que acercarse más para poder oírla-¿Entonces te gusta de verdad este chico?

Alec se quedó parado ante la seriedad que Isabelle parecía tener.

-Sí-respondió igual de bajo-Es simpático. No sé mucho más de él aparte de que besa bien, tiene una mala relación con su padre y un gato, pero...-se encogió de hombros-Me gusta.

-Más valdrá que no te haga daño- dijo Isabelle despreocupadamente. Ahora ya no estaba preocupada por su tono de voz, e incluso lo había subido un poco, y Alec estaba casi seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Solo hemos tenido una cita, Iz-rió Alec-Puedes guardarte tu complejo de hermana sobreprotectora por un tiempo ¿vale?

-Ajá-dijo ella levantando la cabeza de la mesa- Aún así más le valdrá.

Alec se rindió, era imposible competir con la cabezota de Isabelle, y sabía que si hablaba con Jace, este se pondría de su parte.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo hará.

-Bien.

El timbre sonó un momento después y la silla de Isabelle inmediatamente salió hacia atrás para poder recoger sus cosas con más facilidad. Alec, por su parte, se tomó su tiempo para recoger todo lo que tenía, y probablemente fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en todo el día, porqué mientras guardaba sus cosas vio a Magnus de pie junto a su mesa. Parecía más alegre que de costumbre.

-Bonita bufanda-dijo tranquilamente, mientras con sus ojos repasaba el cuello de Alec-Aunque creo que hace un poco de calor para llevarla, ¿no te parece?

Alec sonrió y cogió su mochila.

-¿Ah, si? No lo había notado.

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa, y Alec se quedó tan hipnotizado que no pudo moverse cuando el otro chico se acercó a él y apartó la bufanda hacia un lado para poder ver la marca. Su mirada era firme en esta, y pasó su mano de forma gentil antes de volver a apartarse.

-Nos vemos después, ¿vale?-preguntó Magnus rozando levemente las manos de Alec-¿Me envías un mensaje?

-Sí claro- dijo Alec .El chico tembló cuando a la vez que Magnus le colocaba bien la bufanda, trazó una línea por su cuello, en lo que podía parecer un caso accidental-Nos vemos.

La mirada de Magnus encontró a Isabelle detrás de ellos.

-Hola-dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios-Soy Magnus, no creo que me hubiera presentado antes.

-Uh-respondió Isabelle pillada por sorpresa- Soy Isabelle, la hermana de Alec. Encantada.

-No pretendo hacerle daño-fue todo lo que Magnus dijo, después de eso y tras darle un saludo de despedida a la chica, salió por la puerta.

-Joder-dijo Izzy una vez Magnus había salido-La próxima vez elije a alguien menos intimidante y sexy-murmuró antes de coger la muñeca de Alec y arrastrarle tras ella-Vamos a llegar tarde.

-No lo elegí-señaló Alec-En realidad fue él quien me eligió a mí.

-Es lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando Alec salió del edificio para ir al coche de Simon, Magnus estaba fuera esperándole. Por un momento le sorprendió tanto que se quedó plantado mirándole. El chico estaba tranquilo, apoyado contra la pared del edificio y jugando con un mechero, encendiéndolo y apagándolo repetidas veces.

Cuando Magnus lo vio, dejó de hacerlo y se guardó el mechero en el bolsillo.

-Hey-dijo como saludo-¿Te llevan a casa verdad?

Alec no se pregunta cómo lo sabe, aunque en realidad, ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa?

-Er, sí, mi amigo Simon me lleva a casa.

Magnus se quedó mirándole pensativo.

-¿Es el rubio?

-No, ese es Jace, mi hermano.

Magnus le dio una mirada incrédula, como si no pudiera encontrar el parecido entre ellos dos.

-Bueno, en realidad es mi hermanastro-explicó Alec para despejarle las dudas.

-Oh, entonces, ¿es el castaño, el de las gafas?

-Ese es Simon. Me ha estado llevando a casa desde que se sacó el carnet, no vive muy lejos de mí y aprovecha el viaje.

Magnus parecía estar procesando la información.

-Vale, quizá pueda recordarlo-dijo-¿Te importa si te acompaño a su coche? Ya sabes, es un parking grande, para que no te pierdas.

Simon siempre aparcaba en el mismo sitio, pero no era como si Alec fuera a decir que no.

-Claro, por supuesto, si no te importa-dijo sonriendo al otro chico.

-¿No me habría ofrecido si lo hiciera no?-le preguntó Magnus con una ancha sonrisa y haciendo que Alec se sonrojara. Aunque este no podía decir si era por la sonrisa o por la pregunta sin sentido que había hecho.

-Supongo que no-dijo comenzando a caminar seguido de cerca por el asiático.

En un instante Magnus ya estaba a su lado y al caminar sus manos se rozaban. Alec tenía un conflicto de emociones, como que debía coger la mano del chico, y como que no, así que se conformó con rozar sus manos todo lo que pudo. Magnus le dirigió una mirada divertida, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Solo te veo cerca de esos cuatro-dijo dándole una mirada a Alec-¿Tienes más amigos?

Alec levantó un hombro.

-Tengo amigos-dejó claro, inseguro de si debía estar ofendido o no-Solo es que los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, dos son mis hermanos y los otros dos son casi como si lo fueran.

Magnus asintió.

-Lo entiendo, solo me lo preguntaba.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Alec mientras se subía la mochila un poco. La correa le hacía daño al rozar con su cuello.

Magnus volvió a poner esa media sonrisa que tenía y la sonrisa que le dirigió a Alec hizo que este quisiera desmayarse para que fuera él quien lo recogiera, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Unos cuantos.

-Oh-fue todo lo que pudo decir. Le salió como si de un suspiro se tratara y estaba más que seguro de que se estaba sonrojando-Bueno, eso está bien, ¿no?

-Mhmm-respondió él, con una sonrisa aun más ancha-Está muy bien.

Los ojs de Magnus se apartaron de los de Alec y bajó su mirada. Alec sabía lo que estaba mirando, la correa de su mochila estaba apartando la bufanda de su cuello y dejando a la vista la marca que Magnus le dejó. El chico giró su cabeza un poco para poder observar mejor su cuello.  
-¿Te duele?  
-No-respondió Alec casi inmediatamente. La verdad era que sí le dolía un poco, pero lo que quería decir era que no le importaba-En absoluto.  
-Bien-dijo Magnus mirando lejos del chupetón, pero Alec podía ver que estaba sonriendo.  
-Me divertí dejándotelo

Alec sabía que habían llegado al coche de Simon, y Magnus también por lo que parecía, ya que se puso junto al asiento del copiloto. Alec aun no se atrevía a mirar a Simon.

-Creo que ya hemos llegado-dijo Magnus, encogiéndose de hombros-¿nos vemos mañana?

-Sin duda-asintió Alec. No sabía que tenía que hacer ahora. ¿Tenía que despedirse y ya está? ¿Darle un beso?

Por suerte, Magnus fue el que hizo esa decisión, pues cuando se dio cuenta estaba entre los fuertes brazos del futbolista.

-¿Hablamos después?-murmuró en la oreja de Alec mientras sus dedos trazaban de forma suave los mechones de pelo del final del pelo de este.

-Mm-fue todo lo que pudo decir el de ojos azules, un sonido entre animal, un silbido y un suspiro. Fue del todo bochornoso, pero por la forma en la que Magnus rió en su oreja no parecía que le hubiera parecido extraño, y no se estaba riendo de él, solo lo hacía en voz baja y con un tono divertido.

Cuando Magnus se apartó, puso su mano en el cuello del chico, pasando su mano por el, todavía visible, chupetón. Fue solo un momento, pero el aire a su alrededor parecía estar cargado de electricidad.

Finalmente, Magnus se separó del todo y dio un paso atrás. Puso su mano en el bolsillo y volvió a sacar e mechero, asintiendo en dirección a Alec antes de que se girara un poco y le abriera la puerta del coche de Simon para él. Alec entró dentro una vez se dio cuenta, y dejó que fuera Magnus quien cerrara la puerta.

-Ve con cuidado-dijo a través de la ventana abierta en dirección a Simon y con sus ojos fijos en él. Después sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse a Alec, para coger su mano y besar cada uno de sus dedos y alejarse entre la marea de coches que había.

Hubo uno o dos minuto de silencio en el coche hasta que Simon no pudo resistirlo más y habló con una voz que mostraba la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-Joder.

-Sí-respondió Alec, todavía mirando la figura de Magnus perderse entre la multitud-Básicamente eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Lo más probable es que en tres días como mucho suba el quinto, en el que va a haber un poco de todo...bueno, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos ;)**

**Tengo una pregunta, ¿querrías que siguiera los pasos de alguien más, no solo de Alec? Como por ejemplo ver como es todo esto desde el punto de vista de Magnus Sexy Bane, de Isabelle, Clary, etc... Yo lo dejo como propuesta, si queréis ver algo en concreto solo tenéis que pedirlo que sabéis que os haré todo el caso del mundo.**

**andrea: Magnus no es que sea demasiado, él es un mundo a parte jaja.  
**

**Guest: ¡Gracias! Y sí, Alec tiene muchísima suerte.**

**RonaldGarcía91: En realidad, es que amo la idea de Alec y Simon, como amigos por supuesto, pero me parecían tan adorables los dos que decidí juntarles. Y sí, Alec hubiera terminado rompiendo la pared del baño, si hubiera sido cosa de Magnus por supuesto.**

**nyaanekito: Magnus es tan, tan, tan...dios, tan perfecto que es imposible no quererle. A ver, que si a Alec le pasará algo...bueno, depende, pero no creo que Magnus deje que le hagan nada a su querido Alec, aunque bueno, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar...(sí, soy mala y sí, me gusta crear tensión)**

**Airic-Been: Sí bueno, veo que te gustó el momento del cine y el coche XD Ya veremos que pasa con el equipode fútbol, que por cierto, me parece a mi que en este fic están saliendo en todos lados y haciendo de todo menos jugar a fútbol...**

**katy365: No, eso de susurrar no lo llevan bien jaja. Tienes razón, son todos unos cotillas y...no, es imposible pedirle a Magnus que deje de ser sexy o a Alec que deje de ser adorable.**

**Effy: ¡Aquí traigo más! Espero que te guste!**

Esa fue básicamente la rutina de los días siguientes. Alec intercambiaba miradas furtivas y, de vez en cuando, pequeñas conversaciones con Magnus durante el día, y, al acabar las clases, el otro chico estaba esperándole para acompañarle hasta el coche de Simon. Isabelle estaba incrédula pero contenta por su hermano (aunque eso no quitaba que aprovechara cada ocasión que tenía para gastarle aluna broma o decir algo que hiciera que se sonrojara), Clary tampoco terminaba de creérselo y estaba un poco celosa de la forma en la que Magnus se comportaba con Alec (cosa que no dudaba en restregarle a Jace cada vez que tenía ocasión), el rubio estaba encantado con la situación, ya que ahora podía unirse a las burlas de Isabelle hacia Alec, y Simon tenía asiento de primera fila para poder ver el espectáculo. Había llegado un punto en el que Alec al entrar al coche ni siquiera decía hola, (honestamente, después de la despedida de Magnus no era capaz de decir nada) y simplemente se lanzaba a contarle lo que había pasado desde su última hora de clase hasta llegar allí. Era como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, por el que Alec se desahogaba con él, y el castaño no interrumpía la narración en ningún momento.

Cada día Alec se encontraba menos raro con la situación, y estaba seguro de que a Magnus también le pasaba lo mismo (aunque lo más probable era que el asiático no se hubiera sentido raro en ningún momento). Aún así, Alec seguía sin hablar tanto como el otro, pero sonreía con más facilidad y esto siempre hacía que Magnus hiciera lo propio. Alec adoraba la expresión de interés que ponía cuando, por una extraña razón y solo en determinadas ocasiones, el de ojos azules empezaba a hablar y no paraba.

Alec no se esperaba que, un día de estos en los que era él quien estaba hablando por los codos y casi ni se paraba a coger aire, Magnus cogiera su mano con fuerza y le preguntara.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

El Lightwood olvidó todo lo que había dicho e incluso de que estaba hablando (quizá no era tan importante entonces) y se quedó mirando a Magnus con sorpresa. Por su parte Magnus solo le devolvió la mirada, como si el hecho de que estuvieran cogidos de las manos fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si lo hubieran hecho más veces y no fuera para nada extraño.

Bueno, pues si Magnus podía actuar así como si no fuera nada nuevo, el también podía, o eso esperaba (más bien lo segundo). Le devolvió el apretón mientras reflexionaba acerca de su agenda (que no estaba muy ocupada, pero aún así tenía que comprobar si podía). Era jueves, por lo que eso le dejaba el día siguiente como uno más de los que tenía vacíos.

-No-contestó mirando a Magnus de nuevo-¿Alguna razón en especial?

-¿Quieres volver a salir?

Y quizá Alec debía haber estado esperando (rezando) por que fuera eso, pero aún así no pudo evitar que su estómago diera un brinco y que sintiera que sus pulmones necesitaban más aire que de costumbre.

-Sí-respondió Alec antes de que se parara a pensarlo. En realidad no tenía ni que pararse a reflexionar, la sola idea de pasar una tarde a solas con Magnus y que, posiblemente, pudieran besarse un poco más, era algo que no iba a cuestionar-Me encantaría.

Magnus le sonrió completamente, y un brillo asomó a sus ojos. Y allí cuando estaba bajo el sol que se reflejaba en su piel oscura, y tenía puesta esa sonrisa en la que podía incluso ver sus dientes, la única palabra que Alec tenía para describirle era 'wow'.

-Perfecto-dijo Magnus, depositando rápidamente un beso en la mejilla del otro-He pensado que quizá podríamos ir a cenar, a por un sándwich o algo así.

-Me gusta comer, me gusta el sándwich-dijo inmediatamente Alec. La palma de su mano estaba empezando a sudar pero ni en cien años iba a quitar su mano de la de Magnus-Suena bien.

-Perfecto-dijo otra vez. Sonrió hacia Alec, de forma más amplia de como lo había hecho antes. Alec se quedó perdido en esa sonrisa, preguntándose cómo era posible que tuviera la suerte de que el dueño de ella se hubiera fijado en él, pero volvió a concentrarse cuando Magnus continuó-Te recojo otra vez. ¿A las siete te parece bien?

-A las siete es perfecto-respondió Alec con una sonrisa, mientras Magnus balanceaba sus manos-No puedo esperar.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Magnus. En realidad no lo oyó porqué el ruido de un motor de coche lo había tapado, pero fue capaz de leer las palabras de su boca.

Habían llegado al coche de Simon otra vez. Alec se sintió un poco triste y después mal consigo mismo, porque Simon era uno de sus mejores amigos y Magnus era solo el chico que le gustaba (y vaya chico, por cierto).

Alec abrió automáticamente sus brazos esperando su típico abrazo, que Magnus rápidamente le dio. Pero antes de separarse del todo, dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Alec, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para apartarse y así dejar seguro que Alec se había dado cuenta. Y como no iba a darse cuenta, si los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado más que nunca.

Era la primera vez que casi se habían besado desde la cita, y Alec sintió como un escalofrío subía por su espalda, que esperaba nadie hubiera visto, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que se encontraba Magnus, estaba casi seguro de que sí lo había hecho.

El chico no dijo nada al respecto, pero había un matiz diferente en su sonrisa cuando se separó de él e hizo un pequeño saludo hacia Simon, quien se lo devolvió. Se había convertido en algo normal ya, era lo que hacían todos los días, excepto quizá el hecho de que a Magnus le encantara hacer pequeñas escenas como esa o que se dedicara a cogerle de la mano mientras cruzaban el parking, ignorando las miradas que estaba recibiendo, tanto de sus compañeros del equipo como del resto de personas del lugar

-Nos vemos mañana, Alec-dijo Magnus a la vez que daba unos pasos atrás, esquivando el coche que había aparcado detrás.

Alec reaccionó de la misma forma que lo hacía cada vez que Magnus decía su nombre, se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar que se le escapara el ruido que quería hacer, y así no tener que sonrojarse. Era necesario que encontrara una forma de evitar que eso pasara, y, a ser posible, una que no incluyera que su labio terminara destrozado.

-Nos vemos-dijo tras un momento, pero Magnus ya se había alejado demasiado como para oír esa despidida en voz baja.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi vida sea mi vida?-preguntó una vez había entrado dentro del coche.

-No lo sé-respondió Simon con un movimiento de cabeza. Por fin se había dignado a escuchar a Alec y se había quitado las gafas, cosa que le favorecía-Pero si lo averiguas, ya sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

* * *

Isabelle estaba enfurruñada. Ella nunca lo admitiría claro estaba, pero Alec la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y podía distinguir un puchero cuando lo veía, y el labio de Isabelle estaba formando un claro puchero. Se podía ver como su labio inferior asomaba por debajo de forma muy parecida a la que lo hacían los niños cuando querían algo.

-Deja de mirarme así-pidió el chico, pero Isabelle siguió mirándole mal, no apartó su mirada ni cuando empezó a comerse el bocadillo-¡Lo siento! Podemos salir todos mañana ¿no?

-No puedo creerme que estés dejando tirados a tus amigos por un chico-dijo Isabelle con voz de indignación y de forma teatral (como a ella le gustaba, para así llamar la atención), y Clary rodó sus ojos.

-Déjale en paz Iz-murmuró, dando a Alec una sonrisa-Pásatelo bien en tu cita, claro que podemos quedar mañana.

Alec no pudo evitar sentirse mal a pesar de que Clary le había dicho varias veces que no pasaba nada en absoluto, que era totalmente comprensible que quisiera salir con Magnus.

-No pensaba que estaba dejando tirado a nadie-dijo en voz baja-¿Lo he hecho?

-Claro que no-Alec no podía ver la dura mirada que Simon le estaba dando a Isabelle, pero podía notar como trataba de hacérselo llegar con su voz-Isabelle tiene ganas de molestar, como siempre. ¿Sabes donde vais a ir?

-Dijo que igual íbamos a cenar o a por un sándwich-contestó Alec, todavía sintiéndose mal y más aún cuando Isabelle murmuró que ellos también podían haber ido a por un sándwich.

-¡Deja de hacerle sentirse mal!-exclamó Clary dándole un golpe en el brazo-Tendrías que estar contenta por tu hermano. Además, podemos aprovechar que Alec tiene una cita y que Jace está "enfermo" para tener una noche de chicas.

La expresión de Isabelle se alegró un poco.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Simon? No podemos dejarle solo un viernes por la noche. Hará deberes o algo parecido-dijo con una mueca de horror.

Clary empezó a reír mientras Simon miraba a Isabelle con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues que venga con nosotras-dijo como si Simon no tuviera nada que opinar en ese asunto.

-Er...-trató de decir Simon, pero Isabelle ya estaba hablando por encima de él.

-Podríamos hacer eso-dijo con una mirada pensativa, que sustituyó a la malvada que había hecho anteriormente cuando estaba fijándose en su hermano-¿A la bolera?

-No, ya sabes que los bocatas que hacen no me gustan, le ponen demasiado...

-Queso, sí lo sé. Pero la cerveza es más barata.

Clary arrugó su nariz.

-Sabe peor también. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en casa? Si, ¿quieres venir a casa esta noche?-dijo finalmente girándose para incluir a Simon en su conversación-Mamá va a hacer la cena, así que no te preocupes, no vamos a dejar que Isabelle se acerque a la cocina.

-Ni siquiera tendrías que saber la diferencia entre la cerveza cara y la barata, aún no eres mayor de edad, ¡y yo no cocino tan…!

-Oh, cállate Izzy-dijo la pelirroja con calma, todavía esperando la respuesta de Simon.

Por su parte Simon estaba pasando su mirada de una a otra con una expresión confusa. Alec sabía que lo que ambas estaban pensando era que tenía esa expresión porque le estaban alejando de sus deberes, pero también sabía que Simon disfrutaba con los deberes lo mismo que cualquier otro estudiante. Estaba mucho más preocupado de lo que podría pasar si quedaba con Isabelle y Clary que por los deberes que tenía que hacer, y es que tratar con una curiosa pelirroja y una morena que hiciera lo que hiciera iba a conseguir que se le cayera la baba, por más placentero que pareciera a ojos de cualquier otro chico, probablemente no era lo más seguro si lo que quería era seguir viviendo en paz. Si hubiera ido Alec, por lo menos se habría escapado del interrogatorio que harían sobre su vida, pues estaba claro que las chicas estarían más interesadas en su relación con Magnus que en la vida de Lewis, pero como no iba a ser así el pobre tendría que resistir lo que le tocara.

Aún así, Simon era incapaz de decir que no a sus dos amigas (mucho menos cuando ambas lo estaban mirando con expresión suplicante), así que solo asintió con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Isabelle antes de empezar a comer con una expresión mucho más alegre, de lo que Alec estaba satisfecho.

-Sí, genial-murmuró el castaño dándole una mirada a Alec. Por su parte, el de ojos azules solo pudo encogerse de hombros y darle una mirada tratando de pedirle disculpas de esa forma.

-¿Aun así puedes quedar mañana no, Alec?-preguntó Clary, y cuando este miró hacia ella, vio que, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en él, de vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía a Simon con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar que se había perdido. Por lo que parecía no habían sido lo bastante sutiles.

-¡Sí, claro!-exclamó el rápidamente-Enviadme un mensaje y decidme a qué hora.

-Quizá lo haremos, quizá no-dijo Isabelle sin mirarle, pero Alec no se preocupó mucho porque por detrás de su hermana, Clary estaba afirmando con la cabeza y diciendo que sí le iban a llamar.

-¿Vas a seguir tratándome así en biología, o tendré un descanso?-preguntó Alec de la forma más educada que pudo a la vez que dejaba sus sobras en la bandeja de Simon-Lo digo porque hoy vamos a trabajar en grupos, lo he preguntado esta mañana.

Isabelle ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Va a trabajar con nosotros, verdad-no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. ¿Sería eso un problema?-realmente esperaba que no fuera así. Ya había bastantes problemas con Magnus por quién era y en que 'grupo social' estaba, no le gustaría que a sus amigos tampoco les cayera bien.

Isabelle respiró profundamente e iba a hablar justo antes de que Clary le golpeara en las costillas.

-Primero... ¡ay!-dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a su amiga-Segundo, no, no es ningún problema, así que quita esa cara de cachorrito apaleado-murmuró-me siento como si le hubiera quitado la play a Simon.

-Voy a ignorar tus intentos de cabrearme-dijo este sin mirarla.

-Creo que te caerá bien-dijo Alec dándole una mirada agradecida a Simon cuando este se levantó a tirar la basura-Él es...interesante.

-Como sea, solo prométeme que no vais a hacer manitas por debajo de la mesa-le ordenó ella-Es algo romántico pero a la vez...asqueroso-dijo poniendo la misma cara que cuando veía como la mano de Clary subía encima de la mesa después de haberse pasado todo el rato trazando líneas en la muñeca de Jace.

Alec hizo un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

-No te prometo nada.

* * *

Como Alec suponía, las defensas de Isabelle cayeron casi inmediatamente después de ver a Magnus, en especial sus pómulos. Resopló y le dirigió una mirada molesta a su hermano.

-No es justo-murmuró con los labios fruncidos-Eso es trampa. Una ventaja ilegal.

-Tener los pómulos bien definidos no es ilegal, Izzy-le respondió Alec en un susurro. Sonrió cuando la profesora les dijo que tenían que trabajar en grupos, y cuando Magnus se giró a mirarle haciendo un gesto con la cabeza asintió. Por su parte Magnus solo sonrió y señaló con su cabeza a Isabelle y hizo una mirada curiosa-¿Te parece bien que Magnus trabaje con nosotros, Iz?-preguntó girándose para mirar a Isabelle de forma que Magnus no viera los ojitos que estaba poniendo para tratar de convencer a su hermana.

Isabelle suspiró.

-Vale, vale. Puede trabajar con nosotros. Pero ¿puede dejar sus pómulos en su mesa?

-No creo que funcione de esa manera-dijo Magnus de una forma en la que se notaba que trataba de contener su risa-Están así como, pegados a mi cara.

-No-dijo Isabelle dirigiéndole una mirada molesta-No tendrías que ser simpático ni tener unos pómulos perfectos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a tener una buena defensa contra eso?

-Bueno, podrías no tener ninguna defensa-razonó el asiático mientras se sentaba a su lado. Su mano estaba en la muñeca de Alec trazando pequeños círculos en su piel-Lo juro, soy una persona encantadora.

Los hombros de Isabelle se relajaron levemente.

-Sí, bueno-sonrió. Alec hizo lo mismo que ella. Isabelle era horrible a la hora de ser cruel hacia la gente durante un largo periodo de tiempo, y menos si el chico en cuestión estaba interesado en su hermano. Le gustaba demasiado hablar y poder compartir su opinión como para ser realmente desagradable-Ya veremos.

Aún así, su sonrisa era más amplia ahora, por lo que Alec dejó salir un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-¿Alguno de nosotros tiene la más remota idea de lo que hay que hacer?-preguntó Magnus, mientras con su bolígrafo golpeaba la hoja de papel que tenía delante. Su otra mano se había deslizado a coger la de Alec, y este estaba más que contento de que lo hubiera hecho.

-No puedo recordar la última vez que presté atención a esta clase, o bueno, a ninguna-murmuró Isabelle. Sus ojos escanearon la hoja como si de esa forma fuera a conseguir una respuesta a la cantidad de preguntas que había-¿Alec?

-Bueno, solo tenemos que hacer el trabajo...-dijo él mirando la hoja también-No puede ser tan complicado ¿no?

Magnus le dirigió una mirada escéptica e Isabelle hizo una pequeña tosecilla.

La sonrisa de Isabelle se convirtió en una molesta al ver como las manos de Alec y Magnus estaban debajo de la mesa.

-Me pregunto qué diría Jace si te viera, Alec-murmuró Isabelle mientras comenzaba a rallar la hoja todavía con una mueca entre una sonrisa y disgusto.

-El día que seas tu quien se dedique a hacer eso te prometo que no te dejaré en paz ni un solo instante-respondió su hermano-Además Jace estaría demasiado ocupado como para ver lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-El rubito, ¿no?-preguntó Magnus. Seguía relajado, pero había un pequeño matiz en su voz que Alec no sabía definir, ¿interés? ¿Curiosidad? No lo sabía -¿Chulo, arrogante?

Isabelle se incorporó inmediatamente y Alec estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido. Ahora nunca iban a terminar el trabajo, no ahora que Magnus había expresado un vago interés en la actividad favorita de Isabelle, cotillear.

-Sí, es él. ¿Lo conoces?-le preguntó confusa, y Alec no podía culparla. Por lo que él sabía, Magnus no había interactuado nunca con Jace, ni siquiera un triste saludo.

-No, tampoco me interesa tranquilos-negó Magnus rápidamente-Os sentáis con él a la hora de la comida. Con él y la pelirroja, que supongo que es su novia ¿no?

-Sí, se llama Clary-respondió Isabelle, quien estaba más que contenta de hacer cualquier cosa excepto trabajar.

-Y luego está el que te lleva a casa, como se llama... ¿Sergio?

-No, Simon-dijo Alec. Esperaba que no pareciera tan contento como en realidad estaba por el hecho de que Magnus estuviera tratando de conocer a sus amigos.

-Sí, eso-le quitó importancia-Pues hacen buena pareja.

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes que soportarles toooda la comida dándose besos.

-Bueno, se ve que se preocupan el uno por el otro, y eso es importante-dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros como si no estuviera diciendo nada nuevo.

Solo tuvo que dar una mirada a su hermana para saber que le había caído bien Magnus. Ella normalmente se llevaba bien con cualquier persona que decidiera comentar los detalles de la vida de cualquier persona, siempre y cuando no hablaran mal de sus amigos, además, que tuviera esos pómulos y las pestañas era probablemente un punto más a su favor.

Magnus solo se encogió de hombros una vez más y le sonrió apretando con más fuerza la mano de Alec.

-Tendríamos que hacer esto-dijo Alec con un gesto de disgusto, volviendo a mirar el papel. Magnus no parecía muy por la labor e Isabelle mucho menos que él, pero aún así ambos accedieron con mala gana.

Milagrosamente, consiguieron acabar el trabajo antes de que el timbre sonara, y justo cuando iban a salir de la clase Magnus le dio un abrazo a Alec y una sonrisa a Isabelle.

-Ha estado bien hablar contigo-y tras eso se fue.

-Está bien, doy el visto bueno-murmuró Isabelle antes de arrastrar a Alec fuera de la clase, y este no pudo dejar de sonreír en todo el camino, por más que lo intentara.

* * *

Magnus estaba en el sitio de siempre esperando a Alec cuando este salió de la escuela. Isabelle se había vuelto a colar en el ensayo de la banda para poder contarle al resto todo acerca del _'tórrido romance'_ de Magnus y Alec, a base de una serie de complicados gestos con las mano y varias palabras que el chico estaría agradecido de no volver a escuchar nunca. Por lo que le pareció, Clary fue la única que la entendió, que por un lado era lo lógico, pues había conseguido ser su amiga durante cinco años, eso era algo que te obligaba a prestarle atención y, por lo tanto, a entender todo lo que decía, pero quizá esa era su forma de hacer callar a su amiga, diciéndole que sí y riendo. Por su parte, Simon solo le había dado una mirada perpleja y había vuelto a tocar, sin darle más importancia, dejando a Isabelle levemente cabreada.

-Hola-dijo Magnus al llegar junto a Alec. Estaba jugando con un reloj morado con brillantes en él, lo que hizo que Alec enarcara sus cejas. Pero, a pesar de eso, no preguntó nada, quien sabía lo que podía responder Magnus, no quería arriesgarse a que le sorprendiera de una de esas formas tan típicas de él, además, cuanto menos supiera respecto a sus aficiones raras (o lo que fuera que hiciese con el reloj), menos se complicaría.

-Hola-respondió él acercándose a él.

Magnus guardó el reloj en su bolsillo y con la otra mano cogió la muñeca de Alec. Solía hacer eso, coger su mano sin cogerla en realidad. A Alec le gustaba de verdad, pero a veces se preguntaba porque no alargaba su mano dos centímetros más para cogerle la mano propiamente dicho.

-¿El plan de esta noche sigue en marcha?-preguntó Magnus pasando su lengua por su labio, haciendo que Alec se distrajera un poco con esa perfecta textura.

-Eh, sí-dijo tras un momento, sus ojos siempre centrados en los labios del asiático-Sí, por mi perfecto, siempre y cuando a ti te parezca bien.

-¿Bien? Me parece mucho más que bien-asintió Magnus mientras caminaba a un paso más lento de lo normal-Siempre te lleva él a casa, ¿no?-preguntó señalando con su cabeza en dirección al coche de Simon-¿Er..Saúl?

-Simon-corrigió Alec al chico-Sí, desde que se sacó el carnet-confirmó-Antes de eso íbamos todos en el coche de Jace, pero era un poco incómodo para que cupieran cinco personas, porqué es bastante pequeño. Ahora yo voy con Simon, él lleva a Clary e Isabelle...bueno, ella siempre encuentra a alguien que la lleve, aunque no quiero saber con quien va.

-La novia, Clary. Pelirroja y bajita-murmuró Magnus.

-Sí, es ella-la sonrisa volvió a asomarse a su cara sin que se diera cuenta.

-E Isabelle es tu hermana y está en nuestra clase de biología. Y está un poco loca-miró a Alec con una sonrisa esperando a que lo confirmara.

Alec rió, antes de asentir.

-Sí, bueno, es...especial, es la única forma de definirla. Si no la conoces bien pues resulta chocante.

-Solo un poco-Magnus parecía divertido con la situación-Me cae bien, aún así. Está un poco obsesionada con mis pómulos pero eso no me molesta, creo. Siempre y cuando a ti no te importe.

Alec pensó por un momento que en principio le había molestado, pero ya sabía cómo era su hermana, y que en realidad solo bromeaba, además Magnus no tenía la culpa de nada de eso.

-Bueno, son unos pómulos perfectos-dijo en lugar de dar su opinión-Entiendo que puedan ser una distracción.

Magnus le sonrió de forma seductora.

-¿De verdad?-murmuró a la vez que se acercaba más a él. Habían dejado de caminar, y estaban de pie junto al coche de Simon.

-Mhmm-respondió Alec, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Magnus estuviera, propiamente, besándole. Siempre habían sido besos en la mejilla o abrazos, nada que ver con esa amable presión en su nuca y el sabor de los labios de Magnus en su boca.

-Nos vemos esta noche-susurró Magnus una vez se separó de él, con una de sus manos firmemente puesta en la cadera de Alec-¿Te recojo a las siete?

Alec consiguió responder de forma lógica y sin balbucear, lo que ya de por si fue todo un logro.

-Suena bien. Estaré preparado.

Magnus le dio un último beso en los labios antes de irse, aparentemente sin molestarse por la gente que estaba mirando en los coches cercanos.

-Esto es ridículo-fue el saludo que le dio Simon cuando finalmente entró en el coche-La próxima vez vais a empezar a morrearos contra mi coche.

-Eso espero-respondió de forma soñadora Alec. Simon le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero como no le dolió prácticamente se dijo a sí mismo que había valido la pena.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡He vuelto! Y he estado teniendo en consideración varios de vuestros reviews. La mayoría queréis ver la perspectiva de Magnus y, no os voy a mentir, esa perspectiva la tenía planeada, pero quizá un poco más hacia el final de la historia, sin embargo (y por varias peticiones hechas tanto por aquí como por tumblr) he decidido incorporar un poco más de Sizzy, (bueno, eso y que no puedo resistir la opción de escribir desde la perspectiva de mi friki preferido).**

** .7503:****Creo que la perspectiva de Magnus es algo que todos estamos esperando, y bueno, eso ayudaría a entender como se siente respecto a Alec y a su condición en el instituto, pero lo más probable es que la deje para más adelante. **

**katy365:**** Sí, ¡han quedado! (casi me alegro más yo que ellos). Ah, pensaba que era solo yo, pero veo que tu también has visto algo de interés de Isabelle, mm... Y yo también quiero que mis amigos sean como ellos, me da igual si son cotillas o no... Bueno, lo de la perspectiva ya lo he dicho antes, pondré a Bane, pero erá un poco más adelante.**

**RonaldGarcia91:**** Por supuesto que Isabelle se lo tiraba antes que Alec, pero sinceramente, yo también lo haría XD. Veremos si a Alec le pasa algo o no...ahí lo dejo. Y bueno, voy a tratar de añadir la perspectiva de Simon (sí, tengo una pequeña debilidad por él), y tengo preparada la perspectiva de Izzy, en una escena muuuy suculenta, que espero compense las expectativas de los amantes del Sizzy.**

**nyaanekito:**** La especialidad de Alec y Magnus es ser una monada, y por supuesto cursis. Simon e Isabelle, bueno, mi pobre chico está babeando e Izzy se aprovecha de esto, aunque no parece darse cuenta de que Lewis está loco por ella, bueno, ya veremos que tal. Por supuesto, el punto de vista de Magnus es algo que siempre he tenido en mente, pero creo que de momento no lo pondré, para crear tensión. Y en cuanto a Alec, veremos si le golpean o no, aunque, la ventaja de que lo hicieran sería que Bane podría hacer de enfermera de nuestro Ligthwood ¿no?**

**ErukaLevill:**** Vaya, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y sobre todo, que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la historia. Tienes razón, Magnus es...increíble, en realidad creo que no hay adjetivos suficientes para describir a Bane, dios. Bueno, ¡espero que te guste!**

**Airic-Been:**** Coincido contigo, sé que todos queremos (y sí, me incluyo a mi misma), ver un poco de la mente de Magnus, pero quizá sería mejor idea esperar un poco hacia el final. Oy, pobrecito Alec...esperemos que no le pase nada ¿no? (risa malvada)**

Simon llamó a la puerta de casa Clary un poco inquieto e impaciente. ¿Porque tenía que haber dicho que sí? Tendría que aprender a resistirse a las caras de pena que le ponían tanto Clary como Izzy. Ahora iba a tener que pasar toda la noche soportando, no solo los nervios que sentía al ver o estar cerca de Isabelle, sino también un interrogatorio de tercer grado acerca de su vida privada (aunque en este ámbito no había nada interesante que contar, por lo que lo más probable, y era algo por lo que daba gracias, acabarían pronto) y de la de Alec. Deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser que le preguntaran por el de ojos azules y su relación con Magnus, y que dejaran en paz su vida social, o mejor dicho, su falta de esta.

-Hola Simon-le saludó la madre de Clary sonriendo.

-Hola señora Fray-respondió él educadamente antes de pasar al interior de la casa-¿Como está?

-Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?

-Bien, bien.

-Las chicas están arriba en la habitación-sonrió ella- Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Jace?-y al ver la confusión reflejada en la cara del chico añadió-No sé si ha de venir o no y Clary me ha dicho que está enfermo pero ayer no lo parecía...

-Eh...según tengo entendido está enfermo de verdad-dijo recordando cómo les había contado Clary, entre carcajadas, que había retado a Jace a bañarse en el lago, por la noche, en pleno enero y que resultaba que ahora, por tratar de ser un 'macho de pelo en pecho' tenía una pulmonía.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

El castaño le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de subir la escalera en dirección a la habitación de Clary. Se sabía el camino de memoria, a causa de las múltiples ocasiones en las que había ido a pasar la tarde con ella, antes de que la pelirroja empezara a salir con Jace y lo dejara un poco colgado. No era como si hubieran dejado de quedar, pues Clary se había negado a dejar de verse con Simon por más que molestara a Jace (quien en realidad no tenía nada en contra del chico, solo era que le gustaba molestarle), lo que pasaba era que la vida social de Lewis ya era muy limitada antes de que ella saliera con Jace, y ahora todo lo que solía hacer era quedarse en casa jugando a videojuegos o, de vez en cuando hacer salidas de grupo.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Simon dando unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pasa-le saludó Isabelle abriendo la puerta. El chico entró en la habitación y trató de fijarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en que Isabelle estaba vestida con sólo una camiseta que le llegaba a mitad muslo y que, además, era una de sus camisetas, de esas que había dejado hacía mucho tiempo en casa de Clary. Pero era un hombre, y si ya tenía un serio problema con Isabelle cuando estaba totalmente vestida, ahora que no lo estaba no podía evitar fijarse en sus perfectas piernas-¡Clary! ¡Termina de cagar de una vez!

-Me encanta tu elegancia y sutileza-comentó el chico lanzándose sobre la cama.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-Yo soy la reina de la sutileza.

-Oh, en ese caso tendré que aprender de usted maestra-bromeó él.

-Cariño, yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, y te aseguró que en ningún momento te quejarías-le guiñó el ojo provocando así que el chico tuviera que tragar saliva.

-Vamos Isabelle, deja al pobre Simon en paz-dijo Clary que acababa de salir del baño. Simon suspiró aliviado por la repentina aparición de la pelirroja, estaba seguro de que no hubiera aguantado mucho tiempo más las frasecitas de Isabelle.

-¿Y cuál es el plan de esta noche?-preguntó-Os advierto, no pienso pintarme las uñas.

-Oh, pero Simon, te quedarían genial en rojo, ¿verdad Iz?

-Solo si es rojo putón.

El chico enarcó las cejas y rodó los ojos.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente Clary-Vamos a ver una película y después...

-Cotillear en general, acerca de todo-intervino Isabelle-En concreto de Magnus y Alec, porque tú eres el único que ve las despedidas en el instituto y ¡queremos enterarnos!

-¿Quien me manda a mí aceptar venir?-preguntó con un dramático suspiro-¿Por qué os hago caso?

Clary sonrió y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-No podías negarte-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Porque nos amas-añadió Isabelle tumbándose sobre las piernas de Simon.

-Ya, claro, si eso os ayuda a dormir...

Quizá, pensándolo bien, la noche no iba a ser tan horrible como había pensado, solo tenía que contarles las despedidas, prácticamente sobre su coche, de Magnus y Alec y todo solucionado. Esperaba que su amigo disfrutara tanto de su cita como él lo estaba haciendo de ese momento, aunque claro, pensándolo bien, Alec se lo iba a pasar todavía mejor, seguro que Magnus se encargaba de eso.

* * *

El sitio al que Magnus llevó a Alec era pequeño, pero parecía bastante limpio una vez dentro de él, y además había un ligero aroma a pan recién hecho que le recordaba a su infancia, una de las muchas veces en las que había acompañado a su madre a la panadería más cercana. Fue algo que le reconfortó de inmediato, por lo que la tensión que tenía en sus hombros se disipó.

-Es bonito-dijo atreviéndose a coger la mano de Magnus y entrelazar sus dedos. Magnus le miró con una expresión que Alec no reconoció, pero no parecía negativa-¿Sueles venir a esta cafetería?

-Hmm-respondió Magnus sin apartar la mirada de él-De vez en cuando. Hacen una sopa excelente, y el servicio es simpático.

Por el familiar modo en el que la carera dirigió un saludo al asiático, Alec dedujo que Magnus solía ir bastante más de lo que había tratado de indicar. El chico no le devolvió el saludo pero su sonrisa se amplió.

-Vamos, hay una mesa que cojo siempre, está en el mejor lugar-urgió Magnus, arrastrando a Alec y cogiendo con fuerza su mano. Le llevó a una mesa situada en una esquina, lejos del sonido irritante de las diferentes actividades que realizaban en la cocina y del sonido que hacía la campanita cada vez que entraba un nuevo cliente. Era cómodo, y estaba perfectamente situado, incluso la luz incidía un poco más en Magnus, por lo que Alec sonrió, ya que ahora podía ver sus rasgos perfectamente sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No había pensado que llevaras aquí tanto tiempo como para tener una mesa propia-dijo el Lightwood estirando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa. Su pie alcanzó el de Magnus y este le devolvió el suave golpe, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Me gusta mucho la sopa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, ¿es solo por eso?-le devolvió la sonrisa Alec, acercando su silla a la mesa-A mí también me gusta mucho la sopa-en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca deseó haber dicho cualquier otra cosa. Magnus estaba riendo un poco, aunque la parte positiva era que no parecía que se estuviera riendo de él.

-Bueno, es otra cosa que tenemos en común-replicó con una mueca. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Alec, y si este no hubiera estado tan ocupado pensando en la cagada que había hecho, se hubiera quedado mirando esos ojos extraños que tenía el chico-A los dos nos gusta la sopa.

-¿A quién no le gusta la sopa-razonó Alec-bueno, eh-dijo rápidamente tratando de encontrar cualquier otro tema de conversación-¿Qué te parece estar aquí? ¿Te ha gustado de momento?

Magnus asintió levemente.

-Hay algunas ventajas-y por la forma en la que le estaba mirando dejó bien claro cuál era una de esas ventajas-Pero bueno, el instituto es el instituto. Es una gran mierda siempre.

-Sí-contestó Alec inmediatamente-Sí, coincido completamente con eso. Pero, quiero decir, tú juegas a fútbol ¿no? Así que podría ser peor.

La mirada que Magnus le dio, hizo que Alec temblara en su silla, pues sabía que acababa de decir algo malo.

-Soy bisexual-dijo en voz baja y enarcando sus cejas-Y por más increíble que sea o por lo poco que me importe a mí, el resto no lo ve con tan buenos ojos. Además, tampoco he sido muy sutil que digamos a la hora de dejar ver que me gustas. La situación es un poco tensa la verdad.

-Lo siento-dijo Alec bajando la mirada y sintiéndose culpable-No quería... complicarte las cosas, yo...

Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, aunque por la media sonrisa en su cara, no parecía que le preocupara tan poco.

-Me gusta lo que me gusta, no puedo hacer nada. Ya aprenderán a respetarlo. Además, estás demasiado bueno como para dejarte pasar.

La cara de Alec se sonrojó como siempre lo hacía ante un comentario de ese tipo.

-Hace calor aquí, ¿no?-dijo poniendo la parte trasera de su mano en su cara, que estaban mucho más frías que sus mejillas por una gran diferencia.

-No, solo es que estás sonrojado-Magnus parecía muy divertido-Estás muy mono.

Alec gruñó en voz baja.

-Déjalo estar-murmuró. Sentía que su cara estaba a punto de arder.

-¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo? Me gusta cómo te queda ese color. El rojo realmente te queda bien-Magnus estaba pinchándole, y eso hizo que el estómago de Alec diera un salto pero por varias razones. Era como si... era exactamente como lo que hacían Clary y Jace.

Por suerte, no tuvo que pensar una respuesta lo bastante inteligente. Su camarera, una mujer mayor, con el pelo rubio cogido en una coleta, se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa y llamando a Magnus por su nombre. Este pareció salir de su ensoñación y la saludó educadamente, aunque quizá estaba un poco avergonzado, solo que él no se sonrojó.

-¿La sopa verdad?-preguntó escribiendo directamente sin esperar su respuesta-¿Y qué querrás tu, cariño?-miró a Alec de forma expectante y él se quedó bloqueado. Ni siquiera había mirado el menú todavía, ¿cómo narices iba a poder elegir el...?

Magnus le quitó el menú de las manos de forma amable, pasándoselo a la camarera-Emma, según ponía en su tarjeta-y sonriéndole.

-Tráele el sándwich-le dijo con tranquilidad, y ella solo asintió mientras apuntaba lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿Y para beber?

-¿Quieres algo en especial? ¿O agua está bien?-preguntó Magnus con su mirada fija en Alec. Este asintió, por lo que la camarera dedujo que quería agua y se fue dejándoles otra vez a solas.

-¿Qué clase de sándwich es?-preguntó, un poco fuera de lugar-El Sándwich suena un poco...no sé, tenebroso.

Magnus rió antes de alargar su mano para coger la de Alec.

-Te gustará, hazme caso-respondió él, aunque en realidad eso no era una respuesta a lo que el Lightwood había preguntado.

-Vale-contestó él con duda. Para ser sincero, nunca se había encontrado con algún plato que no le gustara, bueno, a excepción de cualquier cosa que cocinara Isabelle-Te gusta mucho la sopa, ¿no?

-Está deliciosa-confirmó Magnus-Nunca me pido otra cosa.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que El Sándwich está bueno?-preguntó intrigado. No sabía si la risa de Magnus se debía al tono de voz que había hecho, o a que estuviera pronunciando El Sándwich como si se tratara de algún título.

-Solo lo sé-fue todo lo que dijo-Te gustará, te lo prometo-y entonces le dirigió a Alec esa sonrisa que casi conseguía dejarle sin respiración y que hacía que su pulso se acelerara sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Vale-accedió Alec, más porque no podía decir nada en ese momento, que porque realmente quisiera decir eso.

La sonrisa de Magnus se fue haciendo más pequeña hasta que alcanzó su media sonrisa típica, que tampoco facilitaba las cosas para Alec.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa-comenzó Magnus, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Alec. Este estaba nervioso, aunque esperaba que el otro no lo pudiera notar-Hay una fiesta el próximo sábado, un compañero mío ha dicho que sus padres no van a estar así que ha decidido volverse loco y montar una fiesta. Me preguntaba si te apetecía ir conmigo a la fiesta.

-Tu... ¿tu quieres que yo vaya a una fiesta contigo?-preguntó Alec. Sentía como si el aire hubiera desaparecido y el tiempo se hubiera congelado de repente-¿Estás seguro de eso? Quiero decir, si tus amigos no están contentos con esto... ¿No le importara a tu compañero que vaya contigo?

Magnus lo miró directo a los ojos y apretó con fuerza su mano.

-No es él quien te está pidiendo que vayas a la fiesta, soy yo-dijo con una voz tranquila y convincente-Y me gustaría mucho que vinieras conmigo.

Alec, después de eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir mientras su estómago se llenaba de una sensación extraña, pero placentera. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que no iba a poder comer nada a partir de ese momento, y mucho menos El Sándwich.

Pero, por supuesto, si que pudo, y Magnus no le había mentido, era probablemente el mejor sándwich que había probado en su vida.

* * *

Alec estaba esperando una mayor reacción cuando les dijo a los otros que iba a ir a una fiesta organizada por un jugador de fútbol.

-Oh, ¿eso? Sí, nosotros también vamos-dijo Isabelle mirando su móvil y sin prestar mucha atención a su hermano.

-Exacto-confirmó Jace, apoyándose sobre la espalda de Clary para intentar quitarle el móvil. Clary se había doblado sobre ella misma para tratar de mantenerle lejos. Alec no tenía ninguna duda de que a ella no le importaba en realidad que Jace viera su móvil o no, sino que le gustaba que Jace estuviera sobre ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con una mueca-Esperad, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

Isabelle dejó el teléfono a su lado y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Alec, a veces se te olvida que tu hermana es el ser más maravilloso de esta tierra. Bueno, eso y que soy animadora.

-Eso es-intervino Clary cortando el discurso de 'soy la mejor persona de la tierra' de Isabelle-Isabelle nos ha dicho esta mañana si queríamos ir. Creo que el chico lo que quiere es que vaya toda la cantidad de gente que pueda, no le importa en realidad quienes... ¡Jace! Estate quieto.

Jace hizo un sonido extraño, pretendiendo estar escandalizado.

-¡Clary, estamos en público!-sonrió antes de plantarle un beso en el cuello-¿Es Jordan? ¿Le estás enviando mensajes acerca de Roberts? ¿Está sonrojado?

-Jace-suspiró Clary, pero Alec pudo ver que estaba sonriendo y que se echó hacia atrás para acercarse más a él.

-Puedes apostar a que está sonrojado-interrumpió Isabelle mirando en dirección a la mesa del chico, quien estaba como un tomate.

-En fin-volvió a llamar su atención Simon, que estaba mirándole fijamente-¿Te pidió que fueras con él? ¿Expresamente con él?

-Sí-respondió Alec feliz-Creo que, al principio, hasta parecía un poco nervioso. Además, fue muy mono.

Jace finalmente se volvió a incorporar y a sentar bien en su propio asiento, pero había una nueva marca roja en el cuello de Clary y él tenía una sonrisa tonta.

-Adorable. ¿Puedo bromear acerca de eso?-preguntó Isabelle.

-No-Alec se quedó parado un momento pensando en las posibilidades que tendría un Magnus sonrojado-Quizás, si puedes ser lo suficiente sutil.

-Soy la reina de la sutileza-respondió ella provocando que tanto Simon como Clary empezaran a reírse. Ella todavía tuvo la delicadeza de ofenderse y cruzarse de brazos mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a los otros dos.

-Claro que sí-dijo Alec de forma escéptica. Volvió a mirar a Simon, aparentemente, uno de los pocos amigos sanos que le quedaban-Es una buena señal ¿no?

-Es una magnífica señal-le aseguró él todavía con el rastro de la sonrisa anterior-Quiero decir, si te hubiera dicho 'hay una fiesta, ¿quieres venir?', hubiera sido diferente, pero, ¿estás seguro de que te lo pidió expresamente a ti?

-Sí, dijo justamente 'Me preguntaba si querrías venir a la fiesta conmigo'-recitó Alec tan bien como su memoria podía hacerlo-Y ahora aquí estamos.

-Y ahora aquí estamos-coincidió Isabelle alegre.

-Y yo no he podido evitar fijarme en que llevas una camiseta con un cuello extremamente alto, Lightwood-dijo Jace.

Alec se mordió el labio inferior tratando de esconder la sonrisa que asomaba a su cara.

-¿Oh?-dijo quitándole importancia-Solo es que me gusta mucho esta camiseta.

-Claro que sí-le respondió el rubio con una mirada escéptica-Vamos, déjanos verlo.

-Yo ya lo he visto-dijo alegremente Isabelle con una amplia sonrisa, pero vamos, ellos quieren verlo.

-Esto os importa demasiado-murmuró Alec, pero bajó su cuello, inclinándose hacia delante para que Jace pudiera ver la marca. Estaba más alta que lo que había estado la otra, así que había sido más difícil de tapar. Incluso había ido a ver a Isabelle para ver si podía disimularle el chupetón-¿Por qué no conseguís vosotros unos cuantos?

La sonrisa que ambos pusieron hizo que Alec se hubiera arrepentido de decir nada.

-Alec, solo porque no puedas ver ningún chupetón en mí, no significa que no los tenga-Clary le golpeó en el brazo pero eso no impidió que el chico se levantara y subiera su camiseta, dejando no solo a la vista sus perfectos abdominales, sino también un chupetón en su costado derecho-¿Ves? Te lo había dicho. Esta pelirroja es insaciable-la chica le golpeó en el abdomen y le obligó a sentarse.

-Y yo no te enseño los míos porque... bueno, no creo que sea muy adecuado-sonrió Isabelle enigmáticamente.

Una mirada hacia Simon le mostró a Alec que la cara del castaño estaba roja y que estaba mirando los restos de su comida con intensidad.

-Vale, vale, hay cosas que es mejor no saber-murmuró el de ojos azules-Isabelle, ¿no te podrías guardar esas historias para ti?-no era justo, porque Isabelle no había hecho nada malo que no fuera no estar enamorada de Simon, pero Alec no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirse ofendido por parte de este, y sabía que eso era algo estúpido, pero aún así no podía evitarlo-Y tu Jace, ponte bien la camiseta.

Isabelle hizo un puchero, pero inmediatamente volvió a coger su móvil y a responder a toda velocidad.

-Bueno, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Alguien te ha molestado hoy?-preguntó el rubio.

-No, solo es que estamos en una sala llena de gente, y no creo que a Clary le haga mucha gracia que te dediques a enseñar tu cuerpo-dijo Alec mirando como su hermano volvía a sentarse y a ponerse bien la camiseta.

-Que quieres que le haga, soy irresistible.

-Una lástima que vayas a quedarte una semana en sequía-interrumpió Clary mirándole seria.

-No lo creo-insistió Jace, y cortó la inevitable protesta de Clary besándola, y claro, ella nunca era capaz de continuar su discusión cuando Jace la besaba.

-Y ahí van otra vez-murmuró Isabelle girándose a mirar a Alec, quien tenía su vista sobre Simon.

-¿Crees que lo dijo como algo...como algo más serio?-preguntó con duda-Quiero decir, esta clase de relación no está definida. Salimos bastante, y nos besamos, pero quizá quiere... no sé, ¿que seamos algo oficial?-trató de mantener el tono esperanzador lejos de su voz, pero Isabelle lo miró con una sonrisa amistosa y Simon le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

-Creo, quizá sí. Te ha estado acompañando hasta mi coche esta semana pasada o algo más, así que sabes que le gustas. ¿Hacéis algo a parte de besaros?

-Nosotros hablamos, de vez en cuando. Nos solemos besar mucho-admitió sonrojado-¿creeis que tendríamos que besarnos menos?

-Ni se te ocurra-le dijo Isabelle-Si no os besáis nunca llegaras a la última base.

Simon la miró y rodó los ojos.

-A veces me pregunto si alguno de los dos es adoptado...-se encogió de hombros-No tengo ni idea. A ver, si a los dos os gusta besaros...

-Bueno, a mí me gusta. Y obviamente él también lo disfruta-murmuró él poniéndose bien el cuello de la camisa. Les lanzó una mirada a Clary y Jace y después gruñó-Vamos tenéis todo el día-protestó.

Al no separarse, Isabelle cogió un trozo de pan y se lo lanzó. Cuando finalmente se separaron, los labios de Jace estaban más rojos que de normal, y bueno, también distraían más fácilmente. Alec era solo humano después de todo, y los labios de Jace eran...increíbles.

-Bueno, ¿cómo quedamos entonces?-preguntó Clary expectante-Vas a ir ¿no? Como una pareja, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros otra vez-Quizá me lo dirá antes de que vayamos, o cuando estemos allí-sugirió.

-Sería lo suyo-coincidió Isabelle-Solo espero estar ahí cuando te lo diga. Si te conozco bien, y créeme que lo hago, sé que te vas a sonrojar a más no poder, y bueno, eso siempre es divertido.

Alec le tiró un trozo de pan, pero Isabelle consiguió evitarlo, no sin una amplia sonrisa que le auguraba que iba a pasar un mal rato.

* * *

En los días siguientes, no pasó mucha cosa más. Clary y Jace seguían estando completamente enamorados de una forma en la que haría a la persona más fría del mundo querer hacer los coros, Simon siguió babeando (no de forma muy sutil) e Isabelle siguió sin darse cuenta, aunque Alec podía jurar que había visto a Clary lanzar miradas curiosas a Simon, como si tratara de averiguar qué pasaba con él.

Magnus siguió acompañando a Alec al coche de Simon tras acabar la escuela, y besándole antes de que él se fuera. No volvió a decir nada de la fiesta, y Alec tampoco la mencionó. En las clases todo era lo típico, Isabelle charlando a su lado acerca de que iba a hacer esa tarde (aunque normalmente era con quien se lo iba a hacer esa tarde), y Magnus lanzándole miradas a través de sus pestañas que hacían que Alec temblara y, como consecuencia, que Isabelle se burlara de él.

Sin embargo, el jueves, pasó algo fuera de lo normal. El día se había desarrollado de forma normal hasta la hora de la comida, cuando Alec estaba preparando su plato. Aunque no era su comida lo que era extraño, sino el cuerpo que se había colocado junto a él en el asiento, que hizo que Alec diera un salto y que él mirara hacia arriba.

Normalmente, Simon se sentaba a su izquierda, Jace a su derecha, Clary junto a este e Isabelle entre la pelirroja y Simon. Eso era todo, ellos cinco y nadie más, pero ahora, en el lugar que solía ocupar Simon, había un asiático con la piel bastante oscura y con su mano colgando por el hombro de Alec.

-Hey-le saludó Magnus, como si fuera completamente normal que se sentara con ellos, como si no estuviera haciendo algo por lo que pudieran mirarle mal.

Isabelle estaba mirando a Magnus impactada, y Clary como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba pasando. Jace por su parte estaba mirando a Magnus como si tratara de adivinar que era lo que le había llevado allí, y, aunque Alec no podía ver la cara de Simon, imaginó que sería algo parecido a todas esas.

-Uh-dijo mirando a Magnus con una expresión de sorpresa, y más todavía cuando este se acercó para darle un beso de forma automática-Uh... ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó inseguro de si Magnus tenía o no una razón específica para ir a sentarse junto a él y arriesgarse a los comentarios de todo el equipo de fútbol.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, acercándose todavía más a Alec.

-No, solo había pensado que podría sentarme hoy aquí-se quedó parado mirando a los otros y tratando de descifrar lo que estaban pensando-¿Es un problema?

-No-respondió Isabelle rápidamente, aunque Clary y Jace fueron un poco más reticentes a la hora de saludar al chico, lo que era comprensible, porque ellos no habían conocido a Magnus de forma correcta-Esta es Clary-la presentó la chica, y Magnus asintió dirigiéndole una sonrisa -Y ese pesado de allí, Jace-terminó Isabelle cuando Jace extendió la mano, de forma dudosa, esperando que Magnus le devolviera el saludo. Por su parte Magnus ni siquiera parpadeó, sencillamente extendiendo la mano que no tenía ocupada sobre los hombros de Alec.

-Un placer conoceros-dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa. Podía ser solo su imaginación, pero Alec empezaba a pensar que era capaz de distinguir las diferentes sonrisas de Magnus. Esa que estaba haciendo era una divertida y curiosa-He oído hablar mucho de vosotros. ¿De verdad os pasáis las comidas divirtiéndoos en el baño?

Clary instantáneamente se giró para mirar a Isabelle, mientras Alec sonreía recordando como esa era una de las cosas que Isabelle le había relatado a Magnus, antes de contarle su propia experiencia.

Simon estaba sonriendo, aunque parecía que no sabía si tenía que estar haciéndolo o no. Alec le dirigió una sonrisa tratando de infundirle valor. Simon solía ser tímido alrededor de gente nueva, y en ocasiones también alrededor de sus amigos, así que, aunque no era extraño que estuviera callado cerca de Magnus, Alec deseaba que no lo estuviera.

-Isabelle habla demasiado-murmuró Clary una vez había terminado de hacerle cosquillas a la chica, al parecer contenta con el sonido que esta había hecho.

-¿No te ha contado que tengo un cuerpo perfecto?-preguntó Jace con una amplia sonrisa, y añadió-Pues ahora ya lo sabes, y no, lo siento, no puedes verlo.

-Está bien-aceptó Magnus, trazando el hombro de Alec con su mano-El tuyo no es el que quiero ver en realidad. No te lo tomes a mal.

Alec se sonrojó mientras Jace soltaba una carcajada e Isabelle sonreía plenamente.

-No me ofendo-respondió Jace, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos-Bueno, por lo que a mi respecta, tienes pleno acceso a ese cuerpo.

Magnus asintió mientras de forma distraída enroscaba unos espaguetis en su tenedor, y miraba hacia Simon.

-Hey-le saludó.

-Em...hola.

-Vamos Simon, no seas así- Isabelle le pinchó el costado haciendo que el joven diera un salto en su asiento- Perdónale, es que nuestro Simon es un poco tímido.

Magnus asintió, aunque Alec estaba seguro de que ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Has arreglado el faro?

El día anterior, Magnus había señalado que uno de los faros del coche se Simon no funcionaba correctamente, y que sería mejor que lo arreglara. Simon había asentido y había comprobado como Magnus le había dicho que tenía que hacerlo.

-Er...-dijo Simon con sus manos tamborileando sobre la mesa-Sí, fui a por uno nuevo ayer después de dejar a Alec. Gracias-le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a Magnus quien se la devolvió.

-Bien, conducir con solo una luz en medio de la lluvia es peligroso-Magnus usó la mano con la que no estaba comiendo para trazar pequeños círculos en la espalda de Alec. Pequeños círculos que hacían que la piel de Alec se estremeciera, y por supuesto que una estúpida sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

Jace le miró con una expresión indescifrable y se acercó más a Clary, cogiendo su mano y jugando con ella.

Ahora Alec estaba casi seguro de que Jace estaba tratando de ganar una competición que solo tenía lugar en su cabeza. Era algo típico de Jace, y, aunque Alec no estaba verdaderamente interesado en esa competición, supuso que eso no podía hacer daño a nadie, así que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Magnus y cerró sus ojos también, así que no pudo ver lo que hacía Jace, pero oyó el sonido de protesta de Clary, y al abrir los ojos Jace estaba sonriendo como un niño con un caramelo y Clary le estaba mirando mal a la vez que se frotaba el lado derecho del cuello.

-Oh, lo que nos faltaba-suspiró teatralmente Isabelle-Ahora no solo están ellos, también vosotros dos-gimió mirando a Magnus, quien tenía una sonrisa que mostraba que no se arrepentía de nada, y a Alec.

-No seas aguafiestas Izzy-dijo Jace-Siempre puedes participar tu también, ahí tienes a Simon.

El castaño, que había estado tranquilo bebiendo su vaso de agua empezó a toser, y no fue hasta que Magnus le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que dejó de hacerlo.

-Gracias Simon, ya veo que te resulta agradable la oferta-dijo Isabelle fingiendo ofenderse e reclinándose sobre el chico.

-No...Si no…no es por eso-dijo recobrando la respiración-Es solo que tu serías capaz de hacer algo mucho más bestia para competir con ellos.

-Mmm es verdad-asintió ella sin apartarse.

-¿Son siempre así?-preguntó Magnus susurrando a la oreja de Alec mientras Jace seguía tratando de hacer que la atención de Clary, que se había dirigido a la reacción de Simon, volviera a centrarse en él.

-Sí, más o menos-respondió Alec tratando de contener su risa-¿está bien?

Magnus se encogió de hombros, ignorando los repetidos golpes que Clary le estaba dando a su novio, quien había pensado que sería una buena idea tirarle una patata en la cara.

-No lo sé-dijo finalmente, dejando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Alec-Creo que podría acostumbrarme. Pero aclárame una cosa, ¿la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos dos es normal?

* * *

Magnus no se sentó con ellos a la hora de la comida del día siguiente, pero se acercó a darle un beso a Alec y, cuando Simon se levantó a tirar la basura, de alguna forma Magnus llegó allí al mismo tiempo. Tuvieron una pequeña conversación que terminó cuando Magnus empezó a reírse y apretó levemente el hombro del otro.

-¿A que ha venido todo eso?-preguntó Alec una vez Simon volvió, con la cara levemente sonrojada, pero a pesar de eso estaba sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza incrédulo.

-Tu novio es raro-dijo a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo. Había empezado a usar eso al igual que Clary, Jace e Izzy, los que habían estado llamando a Magnus su novio o su pareja, o, en el caso de Isabelle, su amante.

-También lo es Jace, y aún así seguimos juntándonos con él-respondió automáticamente e ignorando el sonido de protesta que hizo el rubio-¿Y bien?

-Nada, él solo...me ha preguntado si bebías y si yo lo hacía-dijo él-Supongo que quería saber eso antes de la fiesta de mañana y que no quería preguntarte a ti. A lo mejor le da vergüenza.

-Eso es adorable-dijo Clary desde su posición casi en el regazo de Jace.

-A lo mejor quería saber si le iba a tocar ser el conductor y tenía que mantenerse sobrio-dijo Jace en un tono vago. Alec se preguntaba como conseguía sonar así cuando su novia estaba prácticamente encima de él.

-No había pensado en eso-admitió Alec-Es probable ¿verdad?

Simon lo confirmó con un asentimiento, mirando cómo tanto Isabelle como Clary le robaban el paquete de chicles que acababa de sacar.

-Me ha dicho que no piensa beber, pero que si lo hiciera, quería saber si yo podría llevarte a casa.

-Oh dios, no parece tan atento y dulce como es en realidad-dijo Isabelle mirando a través del comedor donde Magnus estaba sentado con el equipo de fútbol-creo que es por la ropa ajustada que le marca los brazos y la chaquetas de cuero.

-No lleva cuero casi nunca, y no puedes ver todos los músculos que le marca la ropa-protestó Alec, quien, tras las miradas que Clary e Isabelle le echaron se sonrojó.

-¿Y exactamente, cuántos de esos músculos has podido apreciar tú, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?-preguntó su hermana curiosa.

-Oh, dios-gruñó Alec mirando a Simon o a Jace en busca de ayuda, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados conteniendo su sonrisa como para echarle un cable.

-Veamos, se marcan su bíceps-murmuró Clary con su vista fija en Magnus-Y también sus pectorales, en especial cuando lleva esas camisetas de pico...

-Puedes dejar de mirar a otros chicos cuando quieras-murmuró Jace atrayendo a Clary hacia él. Pero Clary sencillamente pasó su mano por el pelo de Jace y se lo deshizo un poco.

-¿Que más músculos has visto tu?-preguntó Isabelle tras un momento en el que estuvo observando a Magnus, quien se dio cuenta de eso y le devolvió la mirada, realmente confundido.

-Vale, le he visto sin camiseta-admitió Alec un poco sonrojado-Pero no pienso decir nada más.

Clary hizo un sonido de aprobación antes de reclinarse hacia Jace.

-Está bien, te dejamos tener tus secretos, aunque ya sabéis que si de repente a Jace se le notaran los músculos más de lo normal yo os dejaría verlos.

-No tendrías ni que hacerlo, considerando que a Jace le encanta pasearse desnudo-señaló Simon.

-Sí, bueno...lo que sea.

-En ese caso cambiemos la frase-dijo Jace-pongamos por caso que a Simon le aparecieran músculos.

-Muy gracioso rubio teñido, pero que sepas que yo tengo músculos, solo que no están tan marcados como los tuyos-dijo él girándose hacia Alec con ese tono rojizo que su cara solía tomar cuando se sonrojaba-Le he dicho que no sería ningún problema, porque no bebo nunca.

-Porque eres aburrido-dijo Jace.

-¿Ha sido entonces cuando ha empezado a reírse?-preguntó Isabelle.

-No-respondió Simon-Se ha reído porque puede que haya intentado, bueno, er...asegurarme de que te estaba tratando bien.

-Oh, dios-gruñó Alec por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de conversación-Creo que la parte positiva es que lo ha encontrado divertido.

-Sí, increíblemente gracioso-dijo Simon claramente perturbado-Ha dicho que tenías suerte de tener amigos como nosotros-añadió mostrando un deje de orgullo-Así que creo que es algo.

-Tiene razón-dijo Isabelle-Eres condenadamente afortunado.

-Me pregunto cómo es que no te lanzas a nuestros pies a diario-dijo Clary mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo de Jace.

Este sonrió.

-Porque yo soy la única persona que está a tus pies, cariño-murmuró el rubio mientras dejaba un beso en el hombro de Clary. Si a Alec le hubieran dicho hacía tres años que llegaría un momento en el que no le molestaría ver a Jace y Clary juntos le hubiera pegado inmediatamente, pero ahora, cada vez que los veía, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en lo monos que eran.

-Bueno, Simon-dijo Clary una vez habían terminado su momento romántico-¿Y cómo es que te has sonrojado?

El castaño se giró para mirar a Alec con el rostro serio.

-Magnus ha comentado algo acerca de una tensión sexual, ¿tú no sabrás de donde lo ha sacado no, Alec?

-¿Tensión sexual entre quien?-dijo Isabelle apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Simon para poder ver a su hermano por encima de este.

-¿Yo?-fingió sorprenderse-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Claro que no-dijo Simon todavía paralizado y con una mirada acusadora.

Isabelle miró de uno al otro con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo quiero enterarme-murmuró poniendo carita de cachorro y mirando a Simon a ver si así conseguía sacarle algo.

Alec sonrió internamente. Si tan solo su hermana supiera que era lo que había dicho Magnus al hablar de la tensión sexual entre ella y Lewis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí estoy, y no he actualizado antes porque he tenido una mala semana y estoy de pésimo humor, por lo que probablemente conteste a muchos reviews de una forma poco usual, pues siempre intento ser agradable pero estoy un poco…cabreada con la vida en general, así que os pido que me disculpéis y que no me lo tengáis en cuenta, porque voy a sacar mi carácter irónico y mi mala leche, es decir, mi sangre española.**

**Bien, respecto al tema de la fiesta habéis tenido muchas teorías, por lo que me ha tocado coger un camino un poco…inesperado, con drama por supuesto, pero drama en general, no solo drama Malec.**

**Katy365:**** Yo también me lo paso muy bien escribiéndolo y todavía mejor cuando veo que a la gente le gusta, y no te preocupes por el review corto, aún así me saca una sonrisa.**

**Airic-Been:**** Me siento realmente orgullosa de estar dentro de una escala en la que hay chocolate XD No te preocupes por la sopa, sencillamente mi madre ahbía preparado sopa ese día y dije…¡Voy a aprovechar! Jaja. Y sí, ya sé lo que opinas de Sizzy, pero me lo han pedido varias personas y en concreto una a la que no puedo decirle que no (sí, mi hermana), pero no robara protagonismo a Malec ;)**

**RonaldGarcía91:**** Dioses, sí que debe ser buena para que sea mejor que comer con los dedos… (entiendo tu momento fanboy, a mi me suele pasar) **

**Sí, Magnus es muy observador, y eso de que las mujeres tienen un sexto instinto…e..vamos a dejarlo ahí porque en ocasiones yo lo dudo XD Y sí, Jace y Clar son…asgdgfsdg y al mismo tiempo te causan repulsió. Bueno, espero que lo de la fiesta os sorprenda bastante ;)**

**D cookie:**** Me alegra que te guste **** Simon vive rodeado de mujeres y toda su vida ha sido así, aunque yo sé que muchos chicos no pondrían pegas a quedar con Isabelle y Clary ;) Y sí, MALEC!**

**Guest:**** Bueno, unas cuantas cosas. Primero en relación a este fic,¿he dicho que Sizzy vaya a ser principal? ¿Sí? ¿No? Yo creo que no, solo he dicho que voy a añadir más Sizzy porque me lo ha pedido, bastante gente la verdad, y ya no es por la cantidad de gente que me lo haya pedido, sino por quien son las personas que lo han hecho, además, creo que sé bastante bien como va a quedar mejor la historia, y sé que si el fic está centrado en Malec he de dejarlo centrado en esa pareja, y permíteme que te diga que la opinión no es objetiva, pues pides Malec en lugar de Sizzy, por lo que supongo (y entiendo) que prefieres Malec. Eso no es una opinión objetiva, sería objetiva si alguien que quisiera Clace opinara entre Sizzy y Malec, no si alguien que quiere Malec opina entre esas dos parejas.**

**Y segundo, respecto a los cien temas, bueno, creo que no es en este fic en el que deberías comentarlo, más que nada porque no tienen nada que ver. En aquel hago los one-shot que me piden y este es una historia que sale de mi cabeza loca, y sé que hay mucha más gente como (¿puedo nombrarte? No lo sé, bueno voy a hacerlo, así puedes sacar tu carácter de reina del drama) Airic-Been, que también quieren ver ese lemon Malec y sin embargo no meten prisa, ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, porque entienden que la inspiración no sale de debajo de una piedra, y entienden que yo no pueda coger y en cinco minutos hacer la historia. Además no me encuentro cómoda con loo que he intentado escribir hasta ahora, por lo que no voy a hacerlo hasta dentro de un cierto tiempo.**

**Atentamente y con mucha confianza,**

**Una españolita cabreada.**

La música estaba ridículamente alta en esa casa, tan alta que Alec prácticamente podía sentirla a través de su garganta y podía notar como todo su cuerpo vibraba, antes siquiera de que él y Magnus entraran. Casi tuvo que gritar para que Magnus le oyera, a pesar de que se hubiera inclinado y estuviera hablándole a la oreja.

-¡Voy a por una bebida!-Alec estaba seguro de que una vez se tomara una o dos cervezas, la música no le parecería tan condenadamente molesta, y también sabía que así se soltaría más, y no estaría tan tenso al hablar con Magnus-¿Tu quieres alguna cosa?

En realidad, parecía que Magnus estuviera muriéndose de ganas por beber algo, pero sencillamente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza negando la oferta y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Quizá más tarde!-respondió, alzando la voz al igual que Alec-¡Pero tu ve a coger lo que quieras, estaré ahí esperando!-dijo señalando un pequeño sofá desocupado, algo que parecía extraño porque en esa casa no había nada que faltara por ocupar, que había cerca de la puerta.

-Vuelvo en seguida-dijo después de que Magnus le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Alec vio que la casa estaba llena de gente hasta los topes, y él no era claustrofóbico, pero daba gracias a que a Magnus no se le hubiera ocurrido sacarle a bailar. Bueno, por eso y también porque no tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo a la hora de entrar en la pista de baile, y en lugar de mucha confianza tendría que decir ninguna. Trató de pasar a través del montón de gente que había en dirección a la cocina y al llegar, justo un segundo más tarde, como si se hubiera materializado de la nada, apareció Isabelle.

-¡Alec!-exclamó a la vez que le daba un vaso de... ¿qué demonios había ahí? No quiso preguntar por miedo de lo que Isabelle respondería, además estaba claro que por la sonrisa en su cara y lo roja que se encontraba había bebido bastante, por lo que su respuesta no le serviría de mucho-¿Has visto a Clary?

-Acabo de llegar hace solo unos minutos, Izzy-respondió Alec divertido. Miró el interior del vaso y, como medida de precaución lo dejó sobre una mesa y cogió una botella sin abrir. Era muy curiosos que se fiara más de algo que había comprado uno de los del equipo de futbol que de lo que le ofrecía su propia hermana, aunque claro, Isabelle no era una persona muy de confianza cuando el alcohol entraba en juego-No me digas que no puedes vivir sin tu amiga.

Isabelle parecía levemente ofendida.

-¡Claro que puedo!-dijo indignada a la vez que golpeaba el hombro de Alec antes de de alejarse de él-Simon también está en alguna parte de la fiesta, quizá le pregunte a él-murmuró al pasar por su lado.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Alec, a pesar de saber que Simon iba a ir. Era solo que las fiestas no eran algo muy de Simon, en realidad no es que no fueran muy de él, es que no eran lo suyo, nunca lo habían sido y lo más probable es que nunca fueran a serlo. Cada vez que iba a una fiesta, o bien se sentaba en el rincón más alejado y sacaba su móvil o se dedicaba a ir con Clary y Jace todo el tiempo, e incluso en alguna ocasión le había visto ir con Isabelle, lo que estaba claro que no podía divertirle mucho.

Alec cogió otra botella de cerveza por si le apetecía más tarde, o por si Magnus cambiaba de opinión. Para volver al sitio todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue pasar a través de la masa que estaba justo en medio de la habitación, esquivar los peligrosos movimientos de baile de algunas chicas que no llevaban mucha ropa (por no decir nada), para finalmente alcanzar el sofá, justo en la otra punta de la casa.

Tras una rápida mirada vio que había una chica hablando con Magnus, sentada sobre el brazo del sofá y jugando con su pelo. Estaba claramente intentando ligar, con una pierna colgando sobre la otra y más bien hablando con sus manos que con su voz. Alec se sintió un poco molesto, pero entonces Magnus miró hacia él mostrando que se encontraba claramente aburrido y su cara se alegró un poco. Apareció su típica sonrisa entre pícara y divertida y palmeó el sitio junto a él.

-Hey, cariño-saludó al de ojos azules cuando este se sentó-Alec, esta es, er...-se quedó mirando a la chica con las cejas fruncidas tratando de acordarse del nombre que ella, probablemente, había dicho al principio de la charla.

Ella se mantuvo callada hasta que quedó bastante claro que Magnus no iba a acordarse de su nombre. Con un sonido de indignación bajó su falda (por lo que Alec dio las gracias, pues no estaba mentalmente preparado para la visión de esa ropa interior que ahora iba a perseguirle hasta el fin de los días), y movió su pelo para que cayera por sus hombros.

-Camille-murmuró mientras se alejaba del sofá y le dirigía una mirada crítica a Magnus antes de acercarse a la pista moviendo sus caderas de forma realmente exagerada.

-Gracias a dios, era lo más aburrido que me han tirado a la cara-murmuró Magnus deslizando su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Alec-Menos mal que has vuelto y la has echado.

-Creo que lo estabas manejando bastante bien tu solo-señaló Alec relajándose y echándose hacia atrás en el brazo de Magnus-¿De verdad no te acordabas de su nombre?

Magnus parecía un poco divertido.

-Sabía que empezaba con C. Quiero decir, no sé como espera que alguien se acuerde de algo más que el color de su sujetador. ¿Has visto lo que llevaba puesto?-dijo con una mueca de horror que hizo reír a Alec.

-No estaba prestando atención-admitió, aunque lo que no dijo era que, por desgracia si había podido admirar el vestuario que llevaba, o mejor dicho, no llevaba en las piernas.

-No sabes la suerte que has tenido-dijo Magnus acercando a Alec más todavía para poder darle un beso en la mejilla-He visto a Clary antes, creo, pero Jace no estaba con ella, lo que me parece muy extraño. Se ha ido hacia las escaleras si quieres saludarla.

-Ya nos veremos después-respondió Alec, que estaba demasiado cómodo en los brazos de Magnus como para levantarse o como para que le importara-Isabelle estaba en la cocina buscándola, supongo que ya se habrán visto.

Magnus movió la cabeza para poder mirarle de forma curiosa.

-Tus amigos son...diferentes a lo que estoy acostumbrado-terminó de forma diplomática-Creo que aún así me gustan.

-¿Sí? ¿De verdad?-preguntó Alec con una sonrisa. Estaba satisfecho de que sus amigos no hubieran hecho que Magnus se replanteara ir con él.

-Sí, bueno, Jace es muy arrogante pero puedo soportarlo. Clary es maja y le pega a Jace, lo que suma puntos a su favor, y bueno, tu hermana…es…especial-fue lo que respondió Magnus mientras paseaba sus dedos por el cuello de Alec, trazando cada pequeña línea. Miró a Alec y sonrió durante un largo tiempo antes de aclararse la garganta-¿Ha venido Stevie?

-Simon-corrigió Alec con su sonrisa todavía intacta-Isabelle ha dicho que sí, pero la verdad es que lo más probable es que hubiera bebido mucho así que igual lo ha imaginado. Aunque él dijo que sí iba a venir.

-Me da a mí que Isabelle no lo habrá imaginado, no creo que imaginara si Simon está o no-asintió Magnus sonriendo de forma enigmática y sumido en sus pensamientos mientras pasaba su mirada por la zona donde la gente no estaba realmente bailando, mejor dicho, estaban moviéndose en un vago ritmo. Aún así, y sabiendo que no bailaba bien, Alec no quería ser desagradecido o peor, aburrido.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Alec mirando a los ojos del asiático.

-Eh, no gracias-dijo Magnus sonriendo-Me parece que no te gusta mucho bailar, ¿me equivoco?

Alec se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno...no, realmente no bailo.

-Pues eso, no voy a forzarte a bailar si no quieres hacerlo-le sonrió haciendo que el de ojos azules se relajara un poco. La verdad era que si había bailado alguna que otra vez (porque Isabelle le había obligado, claro estaba) pero esas veces, él ya había bebido más de lo que tendría que haber hecho, cosa que no iba a repetir nunca-De todas formas-interrumpió Magnus sus pensamientos-Se me ocurre otra cosa que podemos hacer que es mucho más divertida que bailar-murmuró con una sonrisa. No le costó mucho convencer a Alec de que se acercara a él y lo besara, de hecho ni siquiera le preguntó, sencillamente enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Alec y lo acercó más a él.

Alec perdía el control del tiempo cada vez que se besaban, lo que pasaba con bastante frecuencia. Seguro que era culpa de Magnus, de él y de sus perfectos labios, era culpa suya que de su mente se alejara cualquier pensamiento que no fuera sus labios, su lengua y sobre todo sus manos, que se deslizaban bien entrenadas por su cuello y espalda.

Parecía que no había pasado nada de tiempo cuando Magnus se alejó y plantó un beso en la comisura de la boca de Alec sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, cariño, necesito salir fuera, supongo que mis compañeros querrán que por lo menos les salude, ya sé-dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla del de ojos azules, quien pensaba que eso era trampa, que estaba tratando de convencerle con su encanto-que no te hace mucha gracia quedarte aquí a esperar a que vuelva, pero supongo que no querrás venir a decir hola-le estaba mirando con la culpa y la esperanza reflejadas en la cara y a Alec le fue imposible decirle que no.

-Está bien, pero vuelve antes de que decida encontrar algo mejor que hacer-sonrió Alec antes de besar una vez más a Magnus, completamente seguro de que no había sonado para nada convincente.

Magnus le devolvió el beso antes de que poco a poco se apartara de Alec y se alejara entre la multitud en busca de sus compañeros. Dio las gracias a que ninguno de sus amigos se encontrara por allí, pues estaba seguro de que le habrían dicho algo acerca de estar mirando el culo de Magnus mientras este se iba, pero claro, era un culo muy bonito y estaba seguro de que nadie se atrevería a decir lo contrario.

Una vez Magnus se había ido la fiesta dejó de ser tan interesante. Alec se recostó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza donde Magnus había estado sentado mientras se terminaba su cerveza. Nunca había calculado cuanto tiempo costaba ir a saludar a unos amigos, pero parecía que, cuando no tenías nada que hacer, el tiempo pasaba mucho más lento. Abrió su otra cerveza para pasar el rato hasta que el chico decidiera volver y dio un trago.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando la imagen de Magnus, antes, cuando había ido a recogerle, le llegó a la cabeza. De hecho, tan impaciente estaba porque el chico volviera, que casi estuvo a punto de buscar una excusa y salir a verle, pero la idea de encontrarse con el equipo de fútbol al completo y la cerveza y media que llevaba ya había hecho un poco de efecto, y era normal puesto que él no estaba acostumbrado a beber. Le pareció oír un chillido vagamente familiar cerca de él pero no tenía ganas de levantar la cabeza y ver que era.

Magnus volvió dos minutos más tarde y se encontró con Alec tumbado a lo largo del sofá y sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Este sofá huele fatal-dijo Alec cambiando un poco su posición para que Magnus pudiera sentarse-No sé porque puede ser.

Magnus parecía un poco frustrado por un momento pero su expresión volvió a ser la que solía llevar siempre, una divertida, y Alec no pudo comprobar si de verdad había visto frustración en su cara o lo había imaginado.

-A corral-coincidió él, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá más cercano a Alec-Hey, esta fiesta me está aburriendo, y estoy seguro de que a mis amigos no les importará si...-se encogió de hombros antes de mirarle-Quiero decir, ¿te importa que nos vayamos?

-No, claro que no-para ser sincero, la música no había mejorado mucho y no había visto siquiera la sombra de sus amigos desde que se había encontrado con Isabelle en la cocina-Estoy seguro de que si algo interesante pasa, nos enteraremos mañana.

Magnus le sonrió y cogió su mano de forma automática.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Nos vamos?

-Nos vamos-asintió Alec, dejando que Magnus, con todo el cuidado que pudo, le arrastrara a través de toda la gente.

El aire fresco fue algo increíble, y que agradecieron mucho después de toda la multitud y los olores (no precisamente a rosas), del interior de la casa, y Alec respiró con alivio. Estaba casi seguro de que Magnus le estaba mirando como si estuviera loco, pero el aire era tan suave y olía tan bien cuando no tenía la esencia de alcohol y adolescentes sudorosos en él, que le daba exactamente igual.

El coche de Magnus era fácil de localizar y estaban en la carretera en lo que pareció un parpadeo. Quizás Alec tendría que haber hecho caso de los consejos de Clary de tomar algo de comida entre bebida y bebida porque no estaba tan concentrado como solía estarlo alrededor de Magnus.

-Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Magnus pero sin apartar sus ojos de la carretera y tampoco quitar su mano de la muñeca de Alec. Solía mantener su mano en la muñeca del chico cada vez que él estaba en el coche con él, lo que hacía que el estómago de Alec diera unos cuantos saltos, como si se tratara de una competición de atletismo.

-Sí, por supuesto, lo que quieras-eso había sonado quizá muy forzado, pero en ese momento Alec no podía pararse a pensar todo lo que Magnus podía preguntarle y además, tampoco tenía ningún problema en contarle al chico todo lo que quisiera saber acerca de él.

El asiático no dijo nada por lo que parecieron unos dos o tres minutos, hasta que aparcaron unas dos casas más lejos de la de Alec. El chico paró el motor y Alec trató de disimular que no estaba esperando que se repitiera lo que ya habían hecho las dos veces anteriores que Magnus había aparcado el coche.

-Bueno-comenzó Magnus, desabrochándose el cinturón para poder ponerse de cara a Alec, lo que era siempre una muy buena señal-Me gustas mucho Alexander, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo-dijo Magnus, lo que no era lo que Alec estaba esperando, pero tampoco era nada malo, sino más bien lo contrario..

-Tú...también me gustas-respondió inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa. Sin duda alguna había tomado demasiado alcohol.

-Bien, en ese caso, tú me gustas, yo te gusto, estaba esperando que...bueno, en realidad no hemos definido esta relación, es quizás un poco raro pero estaba esperando que quizás... ¿quieres hacerlo oficial?-se aventuró Magnus con sus ojos fijos en el chico.

La sonrisa en la cara de Alec se hizo más grande todavía y ahora estaba seguro de que no tenía que haber bebido tanto pues, al día siguiente iba a tener una resaca importante.

-Te refieres a... ¿oficial en plan novios?

-Sabes que es a eso a lo que me refiero-asintió Magnus-Es decir a mi me da igual como quieras llamar esto que tenemos, siempre y cuando pueda seguir besándote.

Alec asintió rápidamente y cogió su mano con fuerza.

-Me encantaría.

-Entonces decidido-le sonrió profundamente, y fue tan impactante como de costumbre, hizo que su corazón se agitara con más fuerza antes de que Magnus se inclinara sobre él para mostrarle a Alec que a partir de ahora, iba a tener que acostumbrarse a lo fantástico que era besando.

El lunes fue...raro. O por lo menos había sido muy raro hasta ese momento. Esa mañana, una chica a la que casi ni conocía, solo le resultaba familiar de verla en la sección de las flautas (estaba casi seguro de que se sentaba junto a Simon), le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando la saludó. Lo mismo le pasó en la segunda clase, cuando Nick, un chico castaño y con el pelo rizado con quien siempre se había llevado bien, le lanzó una mirada extraña cuando se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a ignorarle el resto de la clase.

Había llegado a pensar que todo eso sería muy diferente a la hora de la comida, que allí con sus amigos no pasaría nada, y que podría comentar con ellos lo que había pasado con Magnus. Le había enviado un mensaje a Simon la noche anterior contándole que Magnus le había pedido que fuera su novio pero no había recibido respuesta hasta el día siguiente. Su mensaje había sido un poco extraño, pero Alec lo había atribuido a que estaba cansado por no estar acostumbrado a salir por la noche. También había tratado de decírselo a Isabelle y Jace, pero la primera no había salido de su cuarto hasta esa misma mañana y en lugar de hablarle todo lo que había hecho había sido evitarle, y después se había ido en el coche con Jace mientras que Alec había ido con Simon, el que no había abierto la boca en todo el camino excepto para decir "hola". Y Jace había asentido ante la información de Alec pero no había dicho nada al respecto, lo que le había parecido raro, pero no le había dado más importancia.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban raras de verdad. Obviamente la razón de Simon no era cansancio, pues estaba claramente incómodo, con su mirada fija en el plato que tenía frente a él. Jace y Clary también estaban raros, pues no estaban cerca uno del otro ni siquiera un poco, Jace estaba cogiendo trozos de su ensalada sin prestar atención y Clary parecía que fuera a morderle la cabeza a la primera persona que le dijera cualquier cosa. Y por su parte, Isabelle estaba callada, mirando el reloj impaciente, como si quisiera que se acabara la hora de la comida de una vez, como si el solo hecho de estar allí fuera un suplicio para ella.

No era una atmósfera muy cómoda, no solo lo que estaba pasando en el colegio con varios de sus compañeros de la banda era raro, sino también lo que pasaba con sus amigos, y no era algo a lo que Alec estuviera acostumbrado.

-¿Que tal el fin de semana?-preguntó con pies de plomo. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo que ir con cuidado al preguntarles algo a sus amigos.

Isabelle dio un fuerte respingo, Clary soltó un gruñido, Jace bajó la cabeza y Simon no hizo nada en absoluto, se quedó mirando su plato con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados.

-Vale, gracias por informar-murmuró Alec, pasando su mano por su nuca. Esa era la comida más silenciosa que habían tenido nunca, sin Jace y Clary diciéndose cosas y con Isabelle callada, y quizá si alguien explicara algo de porque estaba pasando ese momento tan incómodo sería soportable, pero nadie estaba hablando, y por lo que parecía Jace se sentía un poco culpable. Clary parecía enfadada, aunque Clary era Clary así que no podía mantener una expresión de enfado en su cara durante mucho tiempo, así que más que otra cosa parecía un gato estreñido. Un gato estreñido dispuesto a sacar sus garras cuando fuera preciso.

Y eso estaba mal, Clary enfadada no era algo normal, porque ella no se enfadaba (a no ser que contaran las veces en las que fingía hacerlo). Lo más enfadada que había visto a Clary había sido una vez en la que su madre le había ocultado algo, y aún así su expresión había sido de incredulidad. Pero ahora su expresión era de claro enfado, con sus cejas fruncidas y haciendo un sonido parecido a un gruñido cada vez que había un sonido alto en la cafetería.

Isabelle parecía querer evitar los ojos de todos y solo intercambiaba pequeñas miradas con Clary, y Simon no miraba a nadie y era difícil decir si estaba respirando.

-Escuchad, ¿me he perdido algo?-preguntó finalmente dejando su bocadillo en el plato. Justo después de decirlo se dio cuenta de que no era lo más inteligente que podía haber preguntado, porque Simon hizo un pequeño gemido lastimero y Clary hizo ese ruido que era una mezcla de gruñido y siseo y se levantó llevándose con ella la bandeja y dirigiéndose a la basura. Alec esperaba que volviera a sentarse, pero no lo hizo, simplemente cogió su mochila y la cargó en su hombro para salir por la puerta del comedor casi chocándose con un pobre novato que trataba de entrar.

Pero lo raro de todo esto fue que Jace...no hizo nada, ni se movió. Se quedó en su sitio parpadeando hasta que Clary salió. Si no fuera porque le parecía imposible, Alec diría que Jace parecía desolado, además era algo improbable, no podía ser que su hermano estuviera así.

Isabelle fue la siguiente en levantarse y tras un breve "nos vemos en biología" imitó el camino de la pelirroja, probablemente fue detrás de ella.

-Vale, veo que sí-concluyó Alec, mirando lentamente de Jace a Simon y de este al otro una y otra vez. La cara de Jace estaba fruncida y sus puños apretados, y estaba mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que Alec pensaba que iba a empezar a sangrarle en cualquier momento.

Por su parte Simon estaba cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y Alec solo podía rezar por qué no estuviera llorando, porque ya lo había visto hacerlo en el funeral de su madre, hacía dos años atrás, cuando él y su hermana se quedaron completamente solos, y era probablemente una de las escenas más dolorosas que había tenido que presenciar.

Alec sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta biología para saber todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos, pero también sabía que esa espera era la que más larga se le iba a hacer de todas.

Alec estaba impaciente en su asiento, pero esta vez no era a Magnus a quien estaba esperando ver, sino a su hermana, quien había decidido alargarle la tortura. Cuando entró, por fin y justo a falta de un minuto, Alec no pudo menos que abordarla.

-Vale, Isabelle, explícame a que venía lo de la comida.

-¿El qué?-preguntó ella a la vez que comenzaba a sacar el libro.

-Vamos-le dijo mirándola fijamente-Nadie ha hablado, tú estabas seria, Simon todavía más serio que de costumbre, Jace no ha abierto la boca y Clary estaba lo más lejos posible de él aunque todos sabemos que no pueden estar a más de diez metros. Por no hablar del numerito que ha hecho.

-Jace y Clary discutieron en la fiesta.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Nada, se ve que Jace estaba hablando con unos chicos y lo típico que empiezan a fardar y a hacerse los machos, y entonces Jace hizo una broma acerca de como una chica no aguantaba ni dos días sin tener sexo con él y empezó a contar su primera vez con Clary...

-Es un bocazas-gruñó Alec.

-Y que lo digas.

-Dios, ¿no podía decir otra cosa verdad?-suspiró él-Entiendo que Clary no le hable, yo tampoco lo haría.

-Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, tuvo que hablar acerca de las chicas con las que se había acostado antes, y después hicieron una apuesta entre ellos, que terminó con Jace besando a una rubia que había por allí y en Clary cabreada, que llamó a su madre para que la recogiera, y menos mal que no había bebido porque sino…

Alec rodó los ojos. Desde luego el chico no pensaba mucho, por no decir nada, y ahora tenía a la única chica que era capaz de soportarle enfadada con él.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-preguntó-Entiendo lo de ellos dos pero vosotros también estabais raros. Además no has salido de tu habitación en todo el fin de semana.

Isabelle se quedó mirando la mesa con intensidad, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar responder, antes de girarse a mirarle con una sonrisa triste.

-Creo que la he cagado.

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntó él acercándose más a su hermana para evitarle que tuviera que hablar en voz alta.

-Alec, en la fiesta me acosté con Simon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Entonces...¿me quedó bien el final del capítulo anterior no? Me encanta dejar un poco de intriga y pensé que así era la mejor forma de hacerlo.**

**RonaldGarcia91: ****Lo que da una fiesta de sí, unos la cagan, otra va y se acuesta con alguien que está loco por ella, y luego están los otro dos que no se enteran de nada y que se hacen pareja oficial ¡Hay para todos amigos! **

**Jace bueno, comportandose como un idiota, Clary enfadada con razón, Magnus y Alec a la suya e Isabelle y Simon *utiliza una bombona de oxigeno para recuperarse*, bueno, aprovechando la noche ;)**

**Eruka:**** Desde luego, uno nunca puede ir a una fiesta pensando que será tranquila y por supuesto ¡uno no se va de una fiesta hasta que es bien tarde porque si no te pasa como a Alec que no se entera de nada! Oh, de verdad, este hombre va a la suya y no presta atención a la novela que tiene a su alrededor. **

**Y por supuesto, se irá viendo un poco lo que pasó en la fiesta :)**

**Airic-Been:**** Te tomo la palabra con lo del ejemplo, de hecho a partir de ahora para comparar tías buenas usaré la escala Airic-Been XD. **

**Y sí, esperaba justamente esa reacción con la última frase, no es que sea malvada ni nada por el estilo...En fin, coincido, Jace es idiota y le voy a pegar un tortazo bien grande cuando lo vea, respecto a lo de Alec y la frustración de Magnus, bueno, se desarrolla un poco en este capíyulo así que CHAN, CHAN, CHAN.**

**Mish Herondale:**** Me gusta ese review, así me ha quedado biien claro que conseguí lo que yo quería con ese final, que era provocar tensión, intriga, ganas de más, sorpresa...uh, que cansina soy jeje.**

**Anairafuji:**** Wii, me alegra que te guste :)))) Y sí, esperemos que la cosa mejore poco a poco.**

* * *

-Alec, en la fiesta me acosté con Simon.

Era probablemente la última cosa que Alec estaba esperando oír en ese momento. De todo lo que podía haberle pasado a Isabelle en la fiesta tenía que ser justamente eso, así que por un momento se quedó paralizado y agarró con fuerza el canto de la mesa, comprobando que tenía algo con que sujetarse y que no se iba a caer al suelo de la sorpresa y todavía procesando la información, mientras miraba a su hermana con los ojos como platos.

-¿Que tú qué?-dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz y llevándose su mano a la boca para asegurarse que no se le rompía la mandíbula de lo abierta que la boca se le había quedado-Por favor, dime que lo he oído mal.

Por su parte Isabelle solo parecía sentirse más culpable, y, el hecho de que estuviera mirando la madera de la mesa como si fuera la cosa que más le interesaba en ese momento, no ayudaba a disimular.

-No...No tenía intención, sólo, no sé, pasó-dijo en voz baja. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó erguida tratando de encontrar una posición más defensiva, pero la expresión de su cara la delataba. Se sentía mal-Yo estaba borracha y creo que él también había bebido un poco, ya lo sé eso parece raro, pero sino no encuentro otra explicación a lo que pasó.

Alec gruñó, apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Dime, por favor, que esto es una terrible broma.

Isabelle estaba mordiéndose el labio, lo que solo pasaba cuando se encontraba muy nerviosa, y movió la cabeza.

-No es una broma. No me acuerdo de mucho. Sé que pasé por delante del sofá y él estaba ahí sentado, siendo como es Simon, hablando con alguien y fui, le besé y una cosa llevó a otra y... Dios-dijo con la voz casi desecha-seguro que me odia.

-Uf-fue todo lo que pudo articular Alec mientras la miraba seriamente-La has liado y bien liada. ¿Cómo narices...? No, déjalo estar-y Alec no pudo decir nada más porque parecía que Isabelle iba a empezar a llorar y él nunca la había visto así, tan pequeña como parecía en ese momento, sin la energía que la caracterizaba-Oh, Izzy...

-No sé cómo arreglarlo-dijo levantando la cabeza. Alec vio a Magnus por el rabillo de su ojo, pero por lo que parecía su novio (y poder decir eso todavía hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda), se dio cuenta de que no era el momento y sencillamente pasó su mano por el hombro del Lightwood antes de sentarse.

-No sé cómo puedes arreglarlo tampoco-admitió Alec en un tono de voz más bajo mientras la clase comenzaba-¿Que pasó después?

-Bajé, vi a Clary que salía corriendo enfadada y a Jace detrás de ella y fui a ver si podía contarle lo que acababa de pasar, pero Jace estaba hablando e intentando disculparse con ella y Clary no quería ni verle, solo le dijo que se iba a casa-paró un momento para tomar aire mientras Alec, con toda la paciencia que podía tener un hermano que acababa de enterarse de que uno de sus mejores amigos se había acostado con su hermana, esperaba a que siguiera-Y Jace no estaba en condiciones de conducir así que Clary llamó a su madre y me dijo que hablaría conmigo más tarde, así que volví a la fiesta...

-¿Y qué pasó con Simon?-dijo Alec pasando su mano por la espalda de su hermana de forma cariñosa-¿No te ha hablado ni nada?

-Alec, ¡tuve sexo con él!-murmuró ella presionando su cara contra el brazo de su hermano-¿qué me va a decir? Lo más probable es que me odie y claro, ¿cómo te disculpas con alguien por acostarte con él?-preguntó ella sin esperar una respuesta-Y después no pude encontrar a Jace, y Simon me tuvo que llevar a casa, y no sabía que decirle, así que el trayecto fue muy incómodo y yo nunca me he sentido incómoda alrededor de Simon _en mi vida_-Alec estaba casi seguro de que había oído un pequeño suspiro que trataba de camuflar un sollozo-Así que fue una noche fantástica, Jace besó a otra chica y Clary le vio, y mi mejor amigo no me habla y aunque lo hiciera, yo no sabría que decirle.

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien-trató de animarla Alec pasando sus dedos por su espalda-Jace y Clary lo solucionaran, ellos dos son inseparables y además, no creo que un poco de castigo le vaya mal, Jace necesita madurar y si es Clary quien le ha de enseñar adelante.

-Supongo-Isabelle estaba prácticamente sobre Alec y miró hacia delante para ver si la profesora se había dado cuenta de que no estaban prestando atención-Clary sabe manejar a Jace sin problemas.

-Sí, lo sé. Y Simon solo está confuso ¿vale? Nunca le habías dado ni un beso y ahora de repente...bueno, eso. Solo tienes que hablar con él y ver si entre los dos está todo bien. Además es imposible que Simon te odie-Alec forzó una sonrisa, aunque sabía perfectamente que Simon no iba a estar bien, en absoluto, lo más probable es que siguiera entre alucinado, paralizado y, por encima de todo, acojonado, pero eso tampoco iba a hacer que Alec le pasara por alto lo que había hecho, porque él también tenía una pequeña parte de hermano oso sobreprotector-Todo estará bien Isabelle, sé que no lo parece, pero saldrá bien. Lo prometo.

-Claro, es normal que tú puedas decirlo sin problemas, señor tengo un novio más que sexy-Isabelle trató de sonreír aunque la cosa no salió muy bien, pero Alec supo apreciar el intento-me acuerdo de que Si lo mencionara, pero yo estaba un poco descentrada.

-Oh, no tenemos que hablar de eso...-comenzó a decir Alec, quien no quería que Isabelle se sintiera incómoda o que usara eso como excusa para no centrarse en su problema, pero Isabelle le hizo callar rápidamente.

-No, no, vamos, seguro que es mucho menos deprimente que mi viernes. ¿Fue terriblemente romántico?-preguntó ella con determinación, como si solo por la respuesta de su hermano el resto valiera la pena.

-Bueno, no exactamente-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Iba a seguirle el juego a Isabelle por ese momento, tampoco era preciso que la presionara, además, él también tenía derecho a disfrutar de su nueva relación y de hablar de ella-Fue bonito-y sabiendo que Magnus podía escucharle y que lo más seguro era que estuviera haciéndolo añadió-Aunque hubiera dicho lo que hubiera dicho habría aceptado.

La sonrisa de Isabelle parecía más real en ese momento.

-Suena encantador. Sois adorables, chicos. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Alec-añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

Abrazó a Alec tanto para desahogarse ella como para que el chico pudiera expresar su alegría, y menos mal que la profesora ya había dado por perdido su caso, porque no levantó la mirada hacia ellos en ningún momento, y ellos siguieron así hasta que el timbre sonó.

-Lo siento, Alec pero hoy no pienso acompañarte al ensayo de la banda-murmuró ella, volviendo poco a poco a su sonrisa triste del principio. Aún así consiguió mantenerla hasta que Magnus se acercó a ellos-Hola.

-Hey-dijo Magnus, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica. No dijo nada más, pero pareció que se entendieron perfectamente, pues con solo una sonrisa de complicidad (que hizo que Alec se cuestionara si Magnus sabía algo acerca de lo que había pasado el viernes) y una media sonrisa de Isabelle se entendieron.

-Me gusta este chico-le dijo a Alec antes de, con su elegancia característica, salir por la puerta, probablemente a encontrarse con Jace, quien estaba claro que tampoco iba a ir al ensayo con él.

-Parece que estés teniendo una mierda de día-le dijo Magnus a Alec antes de acercarse y darle un beso que por un instante hizo que se le olvidara (un poco) todo el drama que había en su vida en ese momento-Yo también, así que había imaginado que eso ayudaría.

-Creo que lo ha hecho-asintió Alec, más tranquilo de lo que había estado anteriormente-Tengo ensayo de la banda, pero nos veremos cuando terminen las clases ¿verdad?

-Sí, definitivamente-respondió dándole un último beso antes de apartarse para dejarle pasar y darle un pequeño apretón en la cintura-nos vemos después-añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Eres de lo que no hay-le dijo fingiendo indignarse. Aunque la sonrisa de su cara decía que no estaba siendo serio. Y de todas formas no había dicho nada malo, era cierto, Magnus era muy diferente al resto, y por suerte era suyo.

Al salir de la clase confirmó su teoría de que Isabelle había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero delante de él estaba su hermano mirándole con los ojos cansados.

-Hey.

-Hola Jace.

El rubio se removió incómodo.

-Mira, Alec, el viernes yo...

-Jace, ahórratelo, Isabelle ya me lo ha contado-dijo Alec-Además no es a mí a quien tendrías que estar explicándole esto, tendrías que ir a hablar con tu novia, porque sigue siendo tu novia ¿no?

-Sí, aunque no sé si va a romper conmigo o que-resopló-en realidad me lo merezco, esto y mucho más. Joder, soy idiota.

-Eso es lo que yo llevo diciéndote desde hace cuatro años o más-trató de bromear el moreno-Escucha, habría roto ya contigo si fuera a hacerlo ¿no? Pues ya está, ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es comportarte como si fueras un ángel y si es preciso arrastrarte a sus pies hazlo. De momento intenta no acercarte mucho a ella para que no te pueda matar y...tampoco a Isabelle por si acaso. Quien sabe lo que habrán dicho de ti esas dos chicas.

Habían llegado a la sala de música y tras lanzar una rápida mirada dentro, Jace se giró a despedirse.

Por lo que parecía el ensayo no iba a ir mejor que el resto del día, porque en el momento en el que ambos se asomaron por la puerta la gente empezó a murmurar y a lanzarle miradas asesinas a Alec, incluso la mirada de Clary era levemente similar a la del resto, aunque quizá eso fuera porque estaba con Jace. Aún así Alec se sintió un poco culpable. Podía hablar con Isabelle y Jace en casa, y también en algunas clases que tenían juntos, y podía hablar con Simon en el coche, pero nunca veía a Clary sola. Y eso era molesto, porque en teoría la que más mal parada había salido de esa fiesta había sido ella, y sin embargo Alec no había hecho nada, él no tenía la culpa de que su hermano fuera un completo idiota, así que la miró con la disculpa reflejada en sus ojos esperando que ella lo entendiera.

La pelirroja se calmó un poco, consiguiendo incluso subir un poco la comisura de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa.

-Lo siento-le dijo Jace desde detrás-No sabía que ella...Tendría que haberme ido ya y haberte dejado...

-No seas idiota-replicó Alec mientras abría la taquilla que compartía con Simon, para coger su tuba-No voy a dejar de hablarte y ya está ¿no? Eres mi hermano, y ella lo sabe.

-Bueno, serías una persona más de la lista. Fíjate, ni Lewis me habla-murmuró en un tono que mostraba el claro desprecio que sentía hacia sí mismo-Bueno, nos vemos.

Alec no supo que responderle así que hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se sentó en silencio, mirando que su instrumento estuviera bien colocado antes de empezar con el ensayo.

Se le había olvidado que ese viernes iba a haber un partido de fútbol para el que tenían que practicar, lo que explicaba porque Maia estaba más irritada que de costumbre, y decir eso, era decir mucho. Iban a tener que esforzarse más y estaba claro que la semana se les iba a hacer muy larga y que tendrían que practicar horas extras, en especial desde el miércoles, cuando se suponía que iban a tener que ensayar ya en el campo. Alec suspiró, dando las gracias porque le gustara de verdad la música, porque si no fuera así, no sacrificaría tanto.

Saludó a la chica que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa-Lily, creía que era así como se llamaba. La chica acababa de cambiarse a la sección de trombón hacia unas dos o tres semanas, así que tampoco creía que el ensayo fuera a salir bien. Lily no le sonrió de vuelta, sino que, en su lugar, le lanzó una mirada rara que estaba casi seguro de que era una amenaza, y Alec se hartó.

-Vale, ¿por qué demonios está todo el mundo mirándome mal hoy?-le susurró a la chica en tono cabreado una vez Maia se había girado a dar instrucciones a la zona de percusión-¿Ha escrito alguien en mi cara? ¿No me he limpiado el almuerzo y aún tengo manchas de salsa?

Las cejas de Lily se enmarcaron, pero en esta ocasión no era para mirarle mal, sino que era más porque se encontraba confusa que por otra cosa.

-Espera, eso quiere decir que ¿no lo sabes?-preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a preparar la tuba.

-Si lo supiera estaría mucho menos confuso ¿no?-preguntó retóricamente-Todo lo que sé es que, desde que he llegado hoy, todo el mundo me ha estado mirando mal. O-se paró un momento-No, en realidad solo ha sido la gente de la banda la que me ha mirado mal. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

-No es lo que tú hayas hecho-le dijo con una mirada más amable-Fue tu novio ¿no? ¿Alto, moreno, asiático y que juega en el equipo de fútbol?

-¿Magnus?-preguntó incrédulo el chico. Ella asintió y parecía que iba a añadir algo hasta que Maia levantó sus manos para dirigir, así que tuvo que esperar hasta que hubieran pasado dos canciones y a que Maia tuviera que corregir algo a los clarinetes para seguir-¿Qué pasa con Magnus?

-Sí, bueno, fue el viernes en la fiesta. Él y unos cuantos de los otros chicos del equipo de fútbol estaban metiéndose con Eric, molestándole y siendo unos completos imbéciles como siempre. Supongo que es por eso por lo que te miran así, porque todos saben que estáis saliendo.

-Eso no suena como algo que haría Magnus...-reflexionó Alec-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Katie estaba allí y lo vio todo. Creo que Eric y su novia tuvieron una pelea y el equipo de fútbol estaban burlándose de él, ya sabes cómo les gusta hacerlo-Lily se encogió de hombros-Ella estaba llorando un montón, la vi después en el baño.

Alec se quedó parado.

-¿Estás seguro de que Magnus estaba con ellos?-no quería creérselo, pero Magnus había estado fuera un buen rato cuando dijo que iba a saludar a sus compañeros, así que cabía la posibilidad de que...

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice. Varias personas me han dicho que estaba allí con ellos-dijo Lily-Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar esto cuando tu no habías hecho nada, solo es que...ya sabes que los del fútbol siempre se meten con nosotros. Supongo que no es tu culpa que tu novio sea un idiota.

-Yo...-tartamudeó Alec sin poder continuar su frase, aunque se sentía mal por no poder defender a Magnus. Se volvió a reclinar en la silla y Maia les mando que volvieran a tocar otra vez, lo que fue bueno, porque Alec necesitaba distraerse de todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

* * *

Magnus le saludó con un beso al salir, cuando se encontraron en la puerta del instituto, y con una sonrisa que no mostraba nada de lo que le habían dicho que había pasado el viernes. Alec no quería preguntar, no quería saber si eso era verdad, prefería vivir con la duda, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que había pasado el viernes?-preguntó con duda, dejando que Magnus entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos.

-¿Acerca de que del viernes?-preguntó Magnus verdaderamente desconcertado. Alec no podía decir si era verdad que Magnus no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo o si solo estaba pretendiendo-¿Lo de tu hermana? ¿O lo de Jace?-volvió a decir y Alec notó un pinchazo de furia en su estómago. Quizá no era tan importante como para que él se acordara de lo que había pasado.

-No, acerca de Eric y su novia. Ya sabes, se pusieron a discutir, los jugadores de fútbol estaban...-Alec dudó si tenía que decir 'siendo unos idiotas'-allí.

-Oh, ¿esa pareja?-Magnus se encogió de hombros y le miró-Oh, eso no fue nada. Creo que no llegó a durar ni cinco minutos. Pasó cuando salí a saludar a mis amigos ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, sí, solo es que... ¿no me lo dijiste?-parecía una pregunta, aunque Alec no había pretendido formularlo así.

-Bueno, ¿no es tan grave no?-Magnus le estaba mirando de forma extraña-No pensé que era importante.

Alec estaba un poco más enfadado en ese momento porque eso era típico, era muy típico que un jugador de fútbol no se parara a pensar acerca de que estaba comportándose como un imbécil con un miembro de la banda. En realidad no había pensado que Magnus fuera así, pero por lo que estaba diciendo...

-Bueno, supongo que no-murmuró el de ojos azules-Es solo que, seguro que Eric no se merecía lo que le pasó, ¿verdad?

Magnus lo miró confuso.

-¿Quien narices es Eric?

Claro que él no sabía el nombre de Eric. ¿Por qué iba a saberlo? Era solo un chico de la banda, no era nadie importante para alguien como Magnus.

-El chico de la pareja-murmuró parándose frente al coche de Simon. Se acercó a él automáticamente para que le besara, lo que Magnus hizo sin dudar-¿nos vemos mañana?

Magnus parecía que quisiera decir algo, pero se apartó e hizo un pequeño asentimiento.

-Si, por supuesto. Pásatelo bien en el viaje a casa.

-Lo haré-seguramente no iba a ser así, en realidad tenía la sensación de que ese viaje iba a incluir montones de emociones para las que ni Simon ni él mismo estaban preparados-Adiós.

Magnus asintió y se giró alejándose del coche con una mirada confundida todavía en su cara.

Entró en el coche y suspiró al ver las manos de Simon apretadas en el volante, sus nudillos blancos de la presión, y su mirada fija en cualquier sitio que no fuera Alec.

-Aunque quiero castrarte y hacerte sufrir lentamente-comenzó a decir tratando de eliminar la tensión-No tenemos que hablar de nada si no quieres. Aunque quizá te haga algo de bien.

Simon hizo un extraño sonido entre suspiro y gemido mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Ni siquiera sé que decir-respondió un momento más tarde-No puedo creer que el viernes pasara de verdad.

-¿Quieres contarme que pasó?-ofreció Alec, girándose levemente en su asiento todo lo que el cinturón le dejaba-Isabelle me lo contó desde su punto de vista.

-Yo no...-Simon agitó su cabeza, con una expresión lastimera en la cara-Pasó muy rápido. Sé que ella estaba borracha porque no dejaba de balbucear, pero aparte de eso yo... no sé...Vino y se sentó encima mía y empezó a acercarse a mí, y estábamos ahí cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero eso ya lo había hecho otras veces y...joder ¡Isabelle es así!-exclamó el castaño, que tuvo que frenar un poco para no atropellar a un gato que pasaba por allí.

-Está bien, cálmate-le dijo Alec-¿Así que estaba encima tuya?

-Sí, y luego empezó a besarme el cuello y después me besó-dijo el chico-Y es Isabelle, ya sabes que yo no...No pude negarme, no sé decirle que no… y entonces no sé cómo ni cuándo pasó pero ya estábamos en una habitación y...joder, que cagada.

-Uf, tío lo siento-dijo Alec, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Simon.

-Y ahora no me habla, y no puedo culparla. Me aproveche de ella cuando estaba borracha y...uf. Tú sabes que yo...yo no quería que eso pasara así, ni siquiera había llegado a imaginar que algún día me besaría y ahora… soy solo uno más de su larga lista. Además, es tu hermana y sé que quieres matarme y te estás controlando para no hacerlo.

-La chica por la que llevas loco desde hace años se acostó contigo, Simon, creo que te puedes permitir un pequeño fallo de juicio por un momento-respondió Alec cogiendo la mano de Simon y apretándola con fuerza-Y sí es mi hermana, pero bueno...no puedo enfadarme contigo Si. Y todo lo que has de hacer es hablar con ella.

-No puedo-movió la cabeza Simon-Estoy seguro de que me odia, es decir, yo también me odio a mí mismo. Seguro que si le digo que quiero hablar con ella me tirara algo o me pegara. Además, ¿qué le diría?

-No te pegaría, no creo. Y bueno, puedes decirle dos cosas. Una que estabas borracho y que lo sientes, o puedes decirle la verdad y admitirle que estas enamorado de ella-era increíble que dos personas tan diferentes como Isabelle y Simon estuvieran pensando que el otro le odiaba.

El chico suspiró.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No sé, hasta prefiero hablar del idiota de Jace y de la gilipollez que hizo.

-Si eso te hace sentirte mejor...

-No, no lo hace.-dijo tras un momento de silencio en el que se paró a reflexionar- Sigo odiándome.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Envíame un mensaje o algo, hablamos después y te digo que tal.

-Por lo que más quieras no intentes disculparte por mí.

-No iba a hacerlo, Simon-le dijo-No te auto castigues, por lo menos espera a que hayáis hablado o algo para culparte, ¿vale?-siguió diciendo, aunque sabía que de todas formas, el chico iba a seguir sintiéndose mal-Venga, todo se arreglara.

Simon parecía creer que tenía más posibilidades de aprobar química que de que eso se solucionara, pero asintió de todas formas.

-Sí, claro. Saldrá bien-respondió aunque no era para nada convincente.

-Cuando todo se aclare te juro que te haré la vida imposible por acercarte a mi hermana-le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo-Ahora distráete, mira Star Wars o algo.

Simon finalmente hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Creo que te tomaré la palabra, pero igual opto por Spiderman.

Alec le sonrió antes de salir del coche. Suspiró al ver como Simon se iba, ahora le tocaba encontrarse una vez más con las otras dos personas que la habían cagado en la fiesta, y por supuesto, no podía olvidarse de Clary, tendría que hablar con ella. Quien sabía, quizá hablar de los problemas de otros le ayudara a distraerse, ya que los pensamientos acerca de lo que le habían dicho de Magnus se acumulaban en su cabeza.

¿De verdad había pensado que Magnus era diferente al resto de los futbolistas?

* * *

Esa misma noche Alec le envió un mensaje a Clary, por una parte porque de esa forma no pensaba en sus propios problemas, y por otra porque ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado con Jace desde el punto de vista de él, así que ahora tenía que averiguar lo que pensaba ella, que probablemente sería lo mismo que pensaba Isabelle (que era un idiota, un cerdo, y muchos más calificativos que no pensaba repetir). Por supuesto, sabía sin preguntar que Clary no estaba contenta, pero no quería que pensara que a él no le importaba.

_'Estas bien?_' le envió. Era un mensaje abierto, si Clary quería ignorarlo podía hacerlo, y si lo que quería era hablar, también. Alec ya había iniciado el contacto y eso era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

Consiguió hacer bastante trabajo antes de que su teléfono volviera a vibrar. Lo miró por encima conteniendo el aire hasta que vio que era de Clary.

_'No mucho'_

_'Quieres hablar de eso?_' fue lo que Alec le envió. Ahora era ella quien podía volver a elegir, si quería hablar podía hacerlo, y si en cambio no quería, solo tenía que ignorarlo. Hiciera lo que hiciera estaba bien.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, de hecho Alec había conseguido incluso acabar matemáticas, su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_'No sé cómo me tengo que sentir, o que hacer...'_

_'Bueno, supongo que no hay una forma determinada de actuar...solo sentirte dolida y ya está'_

_'Si, me siento dolida. No quiero romper con Jace pero...' _Alec casi podía oír la voz de Clary en su cabeza, se la imaginaba sentada en su cama y la mirada llorosa que tendría. Era increíble que conociera a Clary tan bien y sin embargo, no llegara al nivel que lo hacia Jace. Él tampoco quería que rompieran.

_'pues no lo hagas! Sabes que estaba borracho, y sé que no es una excusa pero...el te quiere y sabes que de haber estado sobrio no...'_

_'Lo sé, pero aún así no puedo apartar de mi cabeza la imagen de Jace besando a esa chica'_

Alec cerró los ojos por un momento. Sabía cómo lo estaba pasando Clary, si él, cuando había visto a Magnus hablar, y solo hablar con aquella chica, había tenido ganas de estrangularle, ella que había visto a Jace besar a otra persona...

_'Si, t entiendo, pero...según tengo entendido fue una apuesta. Y él m ha dicho que ni siquiera pensó lo que estaba haciendo'_

_'Ya, pero él no piensa mucho de normal... y quiero creerlo, y que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero no puedo quitar la imagen de mi cabeza'_

Alec se subió a su cama, resignado al hecho de que a partir de ese momento no iba a conseguir hacer nada más de su trabajo.

_'No estoy diciendo que tengas que estar bien con todo enseguida, solo es que, quieres acabar con una relación de tantos años?'_

La respuesta de Clary se hizo esperar un buen rato, y para cuando recibió el mensaje, Alec comenzó a asustarse. La idea de Jace y Clary separados, sin estar cogidos de las manos y siendo empalagosos era horrible, y él nunca había pensado que tendría que considerar esa posibilidad.

_'No, no quiero. Pero no puedo pretender que no pasó'_

_'Hey, puedo llamarte un momento?' _Fue una decisión que tomó de repente. Tener una conversación seria por mensaje no era algo que supiera hacer. Su respuesta fue el teléfono vibrando en su mano, ya que por lo que parecía, Clary había decidido llamar ella.

-Hola-respondió Alec, acercándose el teléfono a la oreja-Lo siento, es que odio tener conversaciones con mensajes.

-Sí, lo entiendo-la voz de Clary era todavía más aguda de lo que normalmente era, y Alec se preguntó si había estado llorando.

-Nadie te está diciendo que pretendas que nada ha pasado Clary-dijo Alec suavizando un poco su voz, volviendo al tema importante aunque sabía que ninguno de ellos quería tenerla. Seguro que Clary ya se había desahogado con Isabelle, y que esta le había dicho cualquiera de sus teorías acerca de cómo tenía que matar a Jace-O que tengas que perdonarle.

-Claro que le perdono, le quiero y me sería imposible no hacerlo-dijo ella como si fuera obvio-El problema es que no sé cómo evitar esa imagen cada vez que lo veo.

-Entonces...quizá tendrías que dejar de mirarle un tiempo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Alec podía imaginarse a Clary frunciendo el ceño.

-Que quieres... No puedo solo evitarlo, no voy a sentarme en otro sitio a la hora de comer u otra cosa. Estoy enfadada, no...Ya sabes que estoy celosa pero no puedo solo...-se calló de golpe como si acabara de tener una revelación.

-¿Clary?-la llamó para asegurarse de que todavía estaba ahí.

-No puedo estar lejos de Jace-concluyó ella en voz tan baja que Alec tuvo que presionarse el teléfono con fuerza contra la oreja-No, no puedo romper con él. No puedo hacerme eso a mí misma.

Alec trató de evitar la sonrisa que asomaba a su boca, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Clary no podía verlo lo dejó estar.

-Pues no rompas con él-dijo simplemente-Habla y dile como te sientes. Ya sé que vosotros dos no soléis hablar-bromeó un poco-Pero os ayudará. Necesitas que lo entienda, y tú necesitas saber cómo se siente él.

-Ugh, ¿hablar de sentimientos? ¿Con Jace?-Alec prácticamente podía ver la mueca que estaba poniendo Clary, y aún así también estaba seguro de que la chica estaba sonriendo-Supongo. Quiero decir, no puede ser malo. Quizá mañana.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Pero claro, ¿qué sé yo? Solo he tenido novio por tres días-la sonrisa de Alec se ensanchó ante en silencio en el otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh, dios. ¡Y no me lo habías dicho! Bueno, ni tu ni Isabelle... ¿por qué no me lo habíais dicho?

-Bueno, no había hablado contigo todavía y no creo que Isabelle se acordara de otra cosa que no fuera su viernes.

-Cierto. Parece que el que mejor parado saliste fuiste tú. Bueno, ¿cómo fue? ¿Te lo pidió como correspondía? ¿Fue bonito? Seguro que fue bonito, sé que Magnus es del equipo de fútbol y tal, pero seguro que fue bastante mono ¿no?

Alec solo pudo reír ante la tormenta de palabras que había soltado la pelirroja en un momento. Sentía que quizá, y de momento por uno de los dos frentes abiertos, las cosas podían volver a la normalidad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, tengo que deciros que mi intención era subir este capítulo ayer o antes de ayer, pero...antes de ayer jugaba mi Madrid y ayer estaba celebrándolo así que..lo subo hoy.**

**Siento no poder responder a todo el mundo pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo material, solo agradeceros vuestros mensajes y ¡Un abrazo psicológico!**

Al día siguiente la hora de la comida fue un poco mejor. Evidentemente nada había vuelto a la normalidad por completo, pero Alec esperaba que llevara más de un solo día para que eso pasara. Simon estaba callado, más que de costumbre y mantenía su distancia con Isabelle quien estaba ocupada con su móvil, aunque Alec podía ver que sus ojos bailaban entre la pantalla del aparato y el castaño. Y, por otro lado, Clary había dejado que Jace le cogiera la mano por debajo de la mesa, lo que era un importante paso adelante.

-¿Sabe alguien alguna cosa acerca de Magnus y lo que pasó en la fiesta?-preguntó Alec finalmente, procurando encontrar un tema de conversación que fuera llevadero para todos.

Simon no levantó la cabeza del plato y Jace parecía confuso, pero las caras de Isabelle y Clary reflejaban que sí habían oído algo.

-¿Lo de Eric?-dijo Clary finalmente-¿Estaba allí?

-¿El que de Eric?-preguntó Jace con cuidado, inseguro de si tenía permitido hablar o no. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Clary no había gruñido o le había mirado mal se aclaró la garganta-¿Que pasó con Eric?

Isabelle y Clary ya estaban respondiendo antes de que Alec tuviera tiempo a abrir la boca, y, aunque la pelirroja no estuviera mirando a Jace, este se incorporó atento.

-Eric y Laura tuvieron una discusión en la fiesta y rompieron-dijo Clary.

-Y parece que unos cuantos del equipo de fútbol se estaban metiendo con él por eso-continuó Isabelle mirando por encima de su hombro para poder ver la mesa que había en el final del comedor-Creo que él no hizo nada, pero no lo puedo asegurar, a mi me han contado eso.

Mientras Isabelle mantenía su mirada en la mesa, Magnus alzó la cabeza, dejó de hablar con el chico de su derecha, quien parecía muy entusiasmado por lo que estaba explicando, y le dirigió una sonrisa a Alec. Cuando el de ojos azules no hizo lo mismo el chico dejó de sonreír y sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

Alec suspiró cuando, como esperaba que fuera a pasar, su móvil vibró.

_'Hey, t llevo a casa hoy? Tnmos q hablar'_

_'Tngo ensayo dspues de las clases. M voy con Si'_

_'Han aplazado el partido al sábado, no tneis q ensayar hasta mañana'_

Alec se quedó parado y miró a su izquierda por el rabillo del ojo. Simon parecía estar a punto de vomitar, y aún no había hablado o hecho ningún sonido desde que se había sentado, así que volvió a responder a Magnus.

_'Lo siento. Si no se encuentra bn. xx'_

Isabelle estaba mirando a su hermano con una expresión curiosa, y lo mismo estaba haciendo Jace, quien parecía morirse de ganas por preguntar de qué estaban hablando, pero se contentó con moverse impaciente en la silla. Aún así, paró cuando Clary puso una mano sobre su pierna.

Cuando Alec volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Magnus vio que estaba escribiendo con el ceño fruncido.

_'No estas buscando excusas no?' Creo q tndriamos q hablar de verdad'_

Ahora fue el turno de Alec de indignarse.

_'Prk iba a buscar escusas? Solo quiero saber si mi amigo sta bn'_

_'Claro. Ok'_

Estaba claro que no iba a escribir más y que estaba enfadado, y por su parte Alec tampoco estaba nada satisfecho. Todavía con el ceño fruncido se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

-¿Todo bien?

Le llevó un buen rato, más del que estaba dispuesto a admitir, averiguar porque esa voz que acababa de hablar no era la de Isabelle, Clary o Jace. Simon le estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, con su cabeza inclinada hacia delante.

-Sí, perfecto. Él solo quería saber que iba a hacer después-mintió Alec ofreciéndole una sonrisa-¿Tú?

Simon se encogió de hombros y movió sus ojos hasta la parte izquierda de la mesa, donde estaba sentada Isabelle mirando su móvil con interés, tan rápido que Alec casi ni lo vio.

-Uh-murmuró Simon cogiendo su bandeja y levantándose-Sí.

Se puso de pie y recogió la bandeja que Alec había apartado a su lado de forma automática y después se quedó parado cuando fue a coger la bandeja de Isabelle. Eso era lo que él hacía siempre, encargarse de recoger las bandejas del reato de la mesa, y era un movimiento que había hecho tantas veces que ya se le había quedado como propio, por lo que ahora, al ir a recoger la bandeja de Isabelle y recordar lo que había pasado se había quedado de piedra.

Hubo un momento incómodo que pareció durar mucho más de lo que probablemente lo había hecho, hasta que finalmente Isabelle empujó su bandeja hacia delante, con la murada fija en su regazo. Simon tragó saliva de forma audible antes de seguir el camino y recoger las bandejas de Jace y de Clary también, para irse inmediatamente, casi parecía que corriendo hacia los contenedores.

Alec escuchó como Clary soltaba un largo suspiro de alivio pero no comentó nada al respecto. En su lugar, golpeó los pies de su hermana por debajo de la mesa, quien se lo devolvió a la vez que hacía una media sonrisa.

El chico sintió que, aunque la tensión en el ambiente era clara, quizá con un poco de tiempo, paciencia y sobre todo, unas charlas entre ellos (en las que él no iba a meterse), todo llegaría a ser igual. Por el momento parecía que una pieza había encajado en su lugar, pero tras lanzar una mirada al sitio de Magnus, quien estaba ignorándole del todo, se preguntó si otra pieza no había salido del puzzle.

* * *

-¿Que pasa contigo y tu pareja?-le preguntó Jace, mientras caminaban en dirección a biología, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo-respondió él sin pararse a pensar-No importa-dijo rápidamente parándose en la puerta-Er, no mucho. Solo es que...-se calló de repente cuando Magnus pasó por delante de ellos. No le dijo nada en absoluto, pero pasó su mano por el hombro del Lightwood y le ofreció una media sonrisa, por lo que Alec pensó que quizá no estaba tan enfadado como había pensado.

-Sí, mejor después-asintió Jace-Bueno, pues hablemos de mí y de la mierda de relación que tengo. Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-No es una mierda...-le apretó el hombro-Sí, ahora te parece difícil, pero tú y Clary estáis más enamorados que, por ejemplo, los Obama.

Jace consiguió sonreír y soltar algo parecido a una carcajada.

-Tú y tus Obama-le golpeó levemente en el hombro-¿Hablaste con Clary?-preguntó sin preámbulos.

Alec lo miró indeciso.

-Uh, ¿puede?-murmuró-¿Porque?

-Eres un mentiroso horrible, parece que no has heredado ese talento como Isabelle-le sonrió el rubio-Gracias. Hoy me ha hablado.

Jace parecía tan contento que Alec no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-¿Sí? ¿Te ha dicho algo bueno?

-Eh...-dudó Jace - me ha preguntado si tenía los deberes de inglés. Y ha sonreído un poco cuando le he dicho que no.

-Eso es algo positivo-respondió él justo antes de que el timbre sonara-Hasta después.

-Nos vemos.

Alec entró en la clase y tras lanzar una pequeña mirada a Magnus, quien parecía bastante concentrado jugando con un bolígrafo, fue a sentarse al lado de su hermana, la que estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-Isabelle, despierta.

La chica soltó un gruñido pero alzó la cabeza.

-¿Con quien estabas hablando? Creía que era Magnus, pero luego lo he visto entrar sin ti.

-No, estaba hablando con Jace-respondió Alec a la vez que sacaba el material-Me ha dicho que Clary le ha hablado, lo que ya es algo.

-Mhmm-asintió ella mirando a su hermano de forma curiosa.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó él confuso.

-Nada, solo es que Clary me contó lo que le dijiste ayer y...sí, antes de que lo preguntes me lo contó todo.

-No iba a preguntar, sé que os lo contáis todo. Por lo que supongo que...sabe lo de Simon.

-Alec-lo miró entre divertida y aburrida-Clary sabe hasta el día en el que me viene la regla, a veces incluso mejor que yo, así que ¿como no iba a saber eso?

-Vale, demasiada información.

-Bueno, no era eso lo que iba a decirte, sino que me sorprende que ahora te dediques a dar consejos, buenos consejos.

-Eh...parece que sí-se encogió de hombros mientras reflexionaba acerca de como se tendría que aplicar sus consejos para su relación.

-¿Y a mi? ¿Que me recomiendas?

-Hablar con Simon. ¿Le has dicho algo?

La sonrisa de Isabelle desapareció rápidamente.

-Ha estado todo el día igual que en la comida. Quiero decir, solo tengo una clase con él, pero también ha estado así.

-¿Callado?

-Sí, y un poco como...diría asustado, porque no sé como llamarlo...-se encogió de hombros-No sé, una parte de mi quiere hablar con él, porque es raro no oírle decir sus cosas raras que aún así te hacen risa, pero mi otra parte tiene un poco de miedo a lo que pueda pasar.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que creía-suspiró Alec.

-¿Te ha dicho algo? A ver, supongo que te habrá contado lo que pasó desde su punto de vista, pero me refiero a si te ha dicho algo de mí, como que me odia o que no quiere volver a verme-le preguntó mientras jugaba con su pelo-Solo es que...bueno, no tienes que decir nada si él te ha dicho que no lo hagas, pero yo...

-Todavía necesita asimilarlo. Sigue sin creerse que el viernes pasara de verdad y está un poco sorprendido-le dirigió una mirada simpática-Pero no te odia ¿vale? Solo tienes que tener paciencia-o animarte a hablar con él añadió en su cabeza.

-Sabes que soy terrible a la hora de tener paciencia-murmuró ella antes de dar un sonoro suspiro-pero lo intentaré.

-Siempre puede hablar con él-intentó una vez más.

-Ni lo sueñes. Me gustaría que no hubiera pasado, pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice.

Alec se mordió el labio y asintió de forma ausente, mientras le entraba un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Iz?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Dime-le miró ella-¿porque pareces tan pensativo?

-Estaba preguntándome si tú, bueno, si ¿te arrepientes?-dijo Alec con cuidado-Quiero decir, por una parte sí, por la tensión que hay ahora, pero ¿te arrepientes de...?-cortó la frase-Da igual, es una pregunta estúpida.

-¿Te refieres a si me arrepiento de haberme acostado con él?-preguntó lentamente.

Alec movió el hombro un poco incómodo.

-Sí, algo así. No tienes que...

-En realidad no-le interrumpió ella antes de callarse, aparentemente sorprendida por su propia respuesta-Uh.. Sí, supongo. Bueno, yo no...-parecía que estaba teniendo lugar una batalla en su interior- A ver, estuvo bien, pero...no sé si sin haber bebido lo hubiera hecho, es decir, si estuviera borracha sería capaz de acostarme con Magnus-dijo asomándose por detrás del hombro de Alec y sonriendo al asiático, quien había hecho un sonido parecido al de una risa-Aún así, supongo que fue por el alcohol, porque era Simon, y yo no...No lo sé-respondió con duda.

Alec acercó su silla a la de ella.

-¿Y porque no encontraste a otro? Si lo hubieras hecho, ahora esto no estaría pasando.

-Lo sé, pero...no puedo dar marcha atrás y aunque pudiera no lo haría, ya te he dicho que no me arrepiento-dijo mirando hacia delante con expresión pensativa-En realidad estuvo bien, mejor de lo que había esperado de alguien que no había tenido su primera vez.

-Isabelle, no quiero oír nada de eso. No es...agradable.

-Eso podríamos discutirlo-replicó ella-Aunque de todas formas que estuviera bien no va a hacer que vuelva a hablarme. Aunque quizás podría decirle eso y así me perdonaría con más facilidad-dijo esto último tratando de sonreír, pero su expresión no mostraba alegría.

-Hey, hey, hey-dijo Alec alarmado cuando Izzy puso su cabeza entre sus manos-Sé que volveréis a hablaros ¿vale? Simon no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo sin decirte algo o discutirte cualquier tontería. Además ha sido una pregunta estúpida-dijo él abrazándola.

-¿De verdad crees que se va a solucionar?-preguntó ella, y aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa, Alec sabía que se trataba de una pregunta seria.

-Claro que sí-confirmó él-Solo has de resistir.

-Oh, dios, no es como si tuviera cáncer-murmuró Isabelle, aunque como seguía sonriendo, Alec lo consideró un avance.

-Como estoy haciendo preguntas estúpidas voy a hacer una última que me intriga bastante-dijo Alec y esperó el asentimiento de Isabelle para continuar-¿volverías a acostarte con Simon? Me refiero a sin haber bebido.

La respuesta de Isabelle se hizo esperar un buen momento.

-Sí.

-¿Porque?-preguntó sorprendido.

-No sé-y en realidad parecía confundida-No tengo ningún motivo en particular. A ver...es mono y simpático... no sé.

-Ajá-asintió Alec mirando con curiosidad a Isabelle.

-Ahora, deja de preguntar, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Mentirosa.

La clase no pareció durar mucho más después de eso, aunque tampoco era como si Alec estuviera prestando atención a las explicaciones pues su mente vagaba entre Isabelle, Clary, Magnus, las respuestas de Isabelle, Magnus, Magnus y Magnus. El timbre fue lo único que lo distrajo de su torrente de ideas.

-Me voy, pásatelo bien en el ensayo.

-Sin ti seguro.

Isabelle desapareció de la clase, pero no sin antes dedicarle un gesto obsceno con la mano, justo cuando Magnus se acercaba a él.

-Hey-Alec le sonrió inseguro a la vez que se colocaba la mochila-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, bien-respondió Magnus antes de darle un beso en la comisura de la boca. Magnus solía hacer eso mucho, pero Alec tenía la sensación de que esa vez lo hacía porque no quería besarle-¿Y tu? ¿La cosa está mejor que ayer?

-Mhmm, bueno, poco a poco. Todavía es raro que Clary y Jace no estén uno sobre el otro, o que Isabelle no haga sus típicos comentarios acerca de su vida sexual, pero...-se encogió de hombros-¿que puedo hacer?

-¿Que puedes hacer?-coincidió Magnus con un asentimiento-Será mejor que vayas a clase, no querrás llegar tarde.

La forma en la que Magnus estaba pasando sus manos por su cintura era algo que le distraía bastante, pero aún así fue capaz de responder.

-Sí, supongo. ¿Nos vemos después?

Magnus asintió una vez más. Era bastante frustrante que no hablara tanto como lo hacía de costumbre. Alec se acercó y esta vez fue el quien le besó la comisura de los labios, quien amplió su sonrisa un poco, lo que hizo que Alec se alegrara, pero cuando se apartó, la expresión de Magnus era la de siempre.

Tras una rápida mirada al reloj, Alec soltó una maldicion y abrazó a Magnus antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo para poder llegar a tiempo a música. Cuando entró allí vio que Simon tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la boca y que Maia estaba echando a Jace de la clase, el cual acababa de dejarle un ramo de flores a Clary quien trataba de aguantar la sonrisa que le asomaba a la cara, así que por lo menos Alec tuvo una razón para sonreír, aunque quizá no hubiera ninguna otra.

* * *

Magnus le estaba esperando en la puerta como de costumbre cuando acababan las clases. Se acercó a él y le cogió la mano sin esperar que Alec se moviera, e inmediatamente después comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Estas ocupado esta noche?-le preguntó de repente. Por un momento Alec sonrió divertido ante aquella pregunta, ya que era lo que le había contado a Simon para no tener que decirle que Magnus se había enfadado, y no fue hasta que recordó que Magnus había preguntado que respondió.

-Uh, no, en realidad no-se paró a pensar. Tenía que hacer deberes pero eso tampoco le llevaría mucho tiempo-No, no estoy ocupado.

-¿Te importa que vaya a tu casa? O si lo prefieres puedes venir tu a la mía-ofreció Magnus mordiéndose el labio-Si no, no pasa nada.

Alec tuvo la sensación de que eso no era verdad.

-Eh, claro, si tu quieres-le sonrió-Iba a hacer deberes.

-Tienes una vida muy interesante-bromeó Magnus devolviéndole la sonrisa-Er... ¿que tal está... Sven?

-Simon-corrigió el chico mientras se encogía de hombros- No lo sé. Voy a hablar con el ahora en el coche-miró a Magnus de reojo-¿Te parece bien?

Magnus movió levemente la cabeza.

-No soy tu dueño, puedes hacer lo que quieras-quizá Alec lo estaba imaginando, pero la voz de Magnus era un poco dura.

El Lightwood suspiró.

-¿A que hora quieres venir, o que vaya yo, o lo que sea?

-Iré a tu casa, si te parece bien. Así podré molestar a tu hermana-dijo Magnus con una leve sonrisa en el rostro-No sé a las... ¿siete? ¿O las ocho?

-Las ocho es perfecto-asintió Alec y golpeó levemente el hombro de Magnus con el suyo-¿Seguro que todo bien?

Magnus sonrió antes de pararse y besarle el cuello una vez ya se encontraron frente al coche de Simon.

-Eres un encanto. Sí, cariño, todo está bien. Solo estoy un poco cansado-y ahora que Alec se fijaba era verdad que el chico parecía cansado-Nos vemos esta noche.

-Sí-respondió Alec y, cuando Magnus se acercó a él y lo besó por sorpresa, dio un pequeño salto.

La mano de Magnus estaba en su nuca y Alec no pudo hacer otra cosa que relajarse y disfrutar de esa sensación que le invadía cada vez que los labios de Magnus estaban sobre los suyos. El asiático cogió el labio inferior de Alec entre los suyos antes de apartarse de él, pero con sus manos todavía jugando con los pequeños mechones de pelo de este.

-Nos vemos después-murmuró apoyando su frente contra la de Alec.

-Mmm-fue el patético intento del otro de responder, y Magnus rió levemente mientras se apartaba-S...Sí, nos vemos.

Magnus le dio un último beso antes de alejarse de él e ir a hablar con algunos de sus compañeros que estaban por allí cerca.

-Bueno, es bonito que alguien lo pase bien. Supongo-dijo Simon cuando Alec entró en el coche. No parecía que lo estuviera diciendo a mala fe, pero se notaba que trataba de sonar más alegre de lo que en realidad se sentía.

-Eso parece, pero se ha estado comportando de forma rara todo el día-dijo Alec moviendo su cabeza-No sé. ¿Que tal tu día? ¿Como va todo?

Simon se encogió de hombros mientras ponía la llave en el contacto y arrancaba el motor.

-Pues...va. A parte de la comida ha habido un momento en el que Isabelle me ha mirado. Y creo que quizá mañana pueda saludarla sin sonrojarme. Iba a hacerlo hoy pero solo de pensarlo...

-No es una buena señal-coincidió Alec-Tendrás que hablar con ella en algún momento, pero...bueno, no intentes forzarlo, solo trata de actuar de forma normal, bueno, todo lo normal que tu actúes.

-Gracias-respondió Simon mirándole con el ceño fruncido-Lo intentaré. Por cierto-añadió-¿Has hablado con Clary?

-Sí, un poco. ¿Porque?

-No, nada. Me lo dijo ayer y bueno, hoy ha tenido una conversación con Jace.

-Eso he visto-sonrió Alec-Parece que algo empieza a solucionarse.

-Una cosa por lo menos-dijo con tono seco.

-Oh, vamos Simon-le miró serio-Deja de ser tan negativo. Si en algún momento me hicieras caso y hablaras con ella...

-No sé si lo sabes-dijo mirándole de reojo-Pero tu hermana me da mucho miedo.

-Haber pensado eso el viernes. Ya se lo he dicho antes a Isabelle, pero si cada uno se hubiera quedado quietecito esto no habría pasado.

-Supongo-suspiró Simon-Me gustaría que no hubiera pasado. Bueno-se corrigió-o que hubiera pasado en otras circunstancias, no en una fiesta y porque ella estuviera borracha y yo fuera incapaz de decirle que no. No sé.

-Te entiendo-le sonrió-solo has de mirar la parte positiva.

Simon le miró confuso antes de volver a fijar su vista en la carretera.

-¿Que parte positiva?

-Ahora puedes ir diciendo que has estado con una animadora-dijo Alec con expresión de asco-¿No es eso lo que todos buscan?

-No creo que...-se atragantó Simon-Yo no voy a decir eso...no pienso hacerlo, ni ahora ni nunca. Isabelle también es una persona, yo no creo que...sea correcto.

-Puede que seas el único hombre que no quiera presumir de eso-sonrió Alec-Bueno, la próxima vez, intenta estar lejos de las chicas borrachas.

-¿Estas diciendo que la gente ha de estar borracha para querer hacer algo conmigo?-preguntó Simon en un tono neutro, y Alec estuvo a punto de disculparse hasta que vio la sonrisa de Simon.

-Oh, definitivamente. Eso es lo que diría-respondió de forma solemne-De hecho, es lo que acabo de decir.

-Eres un...cabrón-le dijo Simon, antes de darle un golpe en el brazo.

-Oh, estoy sorprendido por tu vocabulario-murmuró Alec mientras el chico aparcaba-¿Vas a estar bien?-preguntó mientras abría la puerta del coche.

Simon le sonrió, de una forma que parecía mucho más real de lo que lo había hecho en un principio, así que Alec le sonrió de vuelta.

-Sí, estaré bien, Alec-dijo con calma-No te preocupes por mi.

-Siempre lo hago-fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar del coche.

Se apartó y le dejó salir de la calle. Quien sabía, igual las cosas terminarían saliendo bien. Ahora solo le faltaba solucionar el problema con Magnus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Y aquí llega el que creo que será el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. **

**La verdad es que ahora tengo un serio problema, y es que tengo una barbaridad de ideas en mi cabeza para nuevas historias pero no tengo suficiente tiempo para escribirlas y eso me hace llorar, por lo que quería proponer, si a alguien le interesa la idea por supuesto, si alguno de vosotros quisiera hacer una historia conjunta conmigo, no sé, me parece interesante probar a ver como sale, pero claro, solo si alguien se anima.**

* * *

Magnus llegó a casa de los Lightwood cuando pasaban cuatro minutos de las ocho, y, en lugar de llamar a la puerta como lo habría hecho cualquier otra persona, le envió un mensaje. Era algo que Clary también solía hacer, por lo que a Alec no le molestaba, desde luego no ahora que ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque al principio había resultado bastante molesto.

-Hola Alexander-le saludó Magnus con una amplia sonrisa, cuando el chico abrió la puerta. Parecía que estaba mucho más relajado de lo que lo había estado la última vez que había hablado con él, en el parking de la escuela, o por lo menos sus hombros no estaban tan tensos-¿Me has echado en falta?

-Pues claro-se acercó a él y le abrazó, consciente de que su hermana estaba justo detrás de ellos mirando con interés la escena-Vamos, ¿quieres algo? ¿Bebida o comida?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien-dijo Magnus entrando en la casa una vez Alec se apartó de la puerta y con la mirada fija detrás de éste, en Isabelle-¿A quién te has tirado hoy?

Un bolígrafo pasó rozando la cara de Magnus, quien ni siquiera parpadeó y por supuesto, no perdió su sonrisa pícara.

-Uh, Isabelle, te noto un poco alterada. ¿Sabes que dicen los profesionales acerca de eso?-comentó con pose de intelectual-Dicen que eso puede ser debido a la falta de vida sexual. ¿Necesitas que llame a S...?

-Ni una palabra más Bane-gruñó la chica-Tienes suerte de que Alec quiera que tu cara quede intacta, porque si no fuera así...

-Oh, vamos Isabelle, sé que no me harías nada-le guiñó el ojo el chico, y, sorprendentemente, Isabelle no respondió.

Alec, que había estado contemplando la escena un poco sorprendido, pero no por la reacción de Isabelle, porque ella era así de elegante y discreta, si no por la confianza que parecía que tenían esos dos de repente, confianza suficiente para que Magnus bromeara acerca de Simon y la chica no lo asesinara allí mismo. Movió la cabeza y cogió la mano de Magnus para arrastrarlo hacia las escaleras.

-Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos arriba antes de que decida cambiar de opinión y matarte.

-Algo me dice que no lo hará-sonrió Magnus con confianza.

-Alec-le llamó Isabelle con un brillo malévolo en la mirada-Recuerda que desde mi habitación se oye todo. Y por todo, quiero decir absolutamente todo.

El chico bufó y siguió subiendo pero levemente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué tenías que decir nada? Ahora está de mal humor, y puede que a ti no te vaya a decir nada, pero a mi...

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, es interesante ver la reacción de Isabelle cuando mencionas algo relacionado con el viernes, y en concreto con Samuel.

-Simon-intervino Alec ya acostumbrado a corregir su nombre, aunque no sabía si Magnus lo hacía a propósito o no. Y pensándolo bien, tenía que darle la razón a Magnus, la cara de Isabelle al hablar del viernes era algo que merecía ser recordado por toda la eternidad.

-Así que...tienes una habitación para ti solo-dijo Magnus mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Alec soltó una risa nerviosa y Magnus le sonrió-No estoy insinuando nada. Solo digo que pensaba que igual la compartirías con Jace.

-No, en un principio sí que compartíamos la habitación, pero...creo que se hartó de mi. Resulta que es un obseso del orden, y yo, bueno, no soy tan perfeccionista.

-Curioso-Magnus cruzó sus piernas para dejar sitio a Alec, quien se sentó junto a él-De todas formas, eso no es de lo que quería hablar.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-preguntó Alec apartando los cojines y apoyándose en la pared-No estaba seguro, en ningún momento dijiste nada-estaba casi seguro de que era de lo que Magnus quería hablarle, por lo que no le sorprendió en absoluto la mirada que le dirigió Magnus.

-Vamos, sabes de qué quiero hablar. Ayer estuviste comportándote de forma rara.

-Bueno, tú también has estado comportándote de forma rara hoy-dijo Alec a la defensiva. Mentalmente añadió un 'así que' y estaba seguro de que se podía leer en su cara, porque Magnus le miró mal y frunció el ceño.

-No te comportes así-dijo Magnus cogiendo una mano de Alec-No quiero que eso sea un problema ¿vale? De verdad creo que esta relación tiene futuro y no quiero que tengas sentimientos por resolver.

-Yo no tengo sentimientos por resolver-negó Alec-No los tengo-repitió con más fuerza cuando Magnus le dirigió una mirada escéptica. Alec apartó su mano y la dejó sobre su pierna.

-No hagas eso-volvió a hablar Magnus con su mirada fija en él-Esa pose pasiva agresiva, tratando aparentar que estás bien cuando sabemos que es una gran mentira. Si te molesta algo no tienes más que decírmelo ¿vale?-cogió la otra mano de Alec quien soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Es por lo que pasó en la fiesta-dijo en voz baja. Preferiría no hablar acerca de eso porque, sí tenía que ser sincero, estaba controlándose. No quería pararse a pensar en que resultaba que Magnus era un jugador de fútbol y que por eso hacía lo mismo que ellos, lo mismo que el resto del equipo, como si fuera instinto, como si tratar mal a los de la banda fuera un pasatiempo para ellos. Aunque él había pensado que por algún motivo, no sabía cuál era, Magnus no sería así.

Magnus asintió.

-Sí, imaginaba que sería por eso. ¿Qué pasa exactamente con lo de la fiesta? No entiendo porque te importa tanto-admitió Magnus con cuidado.

Alec estaba casi seguro de que ahora estaba tirando rayos por los ojos.

-Claro que no lo entiendes, porque tú estás en el equipo, así que no tienes ni idea de cómo es estar en el lugar de los músicos, en mí lugar. Todo lo que conseguimos es que la gente como tú se meta con nosotros así que ¿cómo podrías entenderlo? Para ti fue probablemente otro palurdo que no significa nada.

-¿Acabas de decir palurdo?-fue lo que preguntó Magnus, que parecía entre sorprendido y enfadado al mismo tiempo-Me encanta saber qué es lo que piensas de mi Alexander. Pensaba que me conocías mejor.

-Sí, bueno, yo también pensaba que lo hacía, pero después de esto ya no hay nada bien y...

-Lo que no está bien es como ni siquiera te has dignado a preguntarme qué pasó-en ese instante los ojos de Magnus estaban clavados duramente en los suyos y su ceño estaba fruncido-¿Quieres que te cuente con detalle como ese chico estaba gritándole a su novia en medio de la calle? ¿O como yo no llegué a decir ni dos palabras en todo el rato? O a lo mejor, lo que quieres saber es como los "angelitos" de la banda han estado metiéndose conmigo desde ayer sin ninguna razón. Alguien con una trompeta me ha pegado con ella esta mañana.

-¿Porque me gritas a mi si yo no he hecho nada mal?-preguntó Alec apartando su mano de la de Magnus, quien en esta ocasión no intentó volver a cogerla-No es como si te hubiera pegado yo. Ni siquiera toco la trompeta.

-¡No es eso!-exclamó Magnus-lo que pasa es que mucha gente de la banda me odia sin ningún motivo, pero a ti eso te parece bien, te parece normal-o bien estaba realmente tranquilo o era un gran actor y estaba tratando de aparentarlo-Así que ellos pueden meterse conmigo ¿verdad? Claro, porque estoy en el equipo de fútbol y me lo merezco, ¿no, Alexander? De todas formas somos una mierda.

Alec se congeló, sintiendo que la conversación se había ido por un camino del que sería difícil desviarla.

-Magnus, eso no es lo que yo quería deci...

-¿Ah, no? Eso es justamente lo que estabas diciendo. Estabas diciendo que merezco que me traten así porque probablemente llegaré a ser como ellos, seguramente iré pegando al primero que encuentre y meteré a alguien en la taquilla para joder, pero de momento no lo he hecho, no he hecho nada así, y pensaba que tu lo sabías bien-movió su cabeza con una mueca en su cara-¿Como no puedes entenderlo Alexander? Tú sencillamente asumiste que me había comportado como un idiota con un tío al que ni conozco, sin ninguna razón aunque sabes que no soy así. Que juegue a fútbol no me convierte en gilipollas.

-Yo no he dicho eso-intervino Alec en voz baja-No creo que seas gilipollas, yo solo...-le lanzó una mirada suplicante sin saber bien que decir para arreglarlo.

La furia de Magnus pareció desaparecer de repente, tan rápido como había llegado, pero su cara seguía seria. Sacó de su bolsillo unas gafas de sol y se las puso. El cristal negro podía ser perfectamente una barrera para que Alec no pudiera adivinar que estaba pensando.

-Ya, vale-Magnus se encogió de hombros-Puedes pensar lo que quieras y estará bien.

-No, eso no es así-Alec no estaba seguro de porque Magnus podía decirle que no fuera pasivo agresivo y después ir él y hacer lo mismo, pero tampoco iba a decirlo cuando Magnus ya estaba enfadado.

-Tengo que irme-decidió Magnus pasando la mano por su nuca-Me gusta que hayamos hablado de esto. Me alegra saber que mi novio cree que soy un idiota.

-¡No lo hago!-protestó Alec, levantándose y parando a Magnus-No te vayas enfadado, no se debe hacer eso. O a lo mejor es dormir enfadado. Bueno, como sea, no te vayas todavía.

-Creo que tendría que hacerlo-dijo Magnus firmemente. Cogió la muñeca de Alec y le apartó la mano-Mira, ya hablaremos más tarde-añadió después de ver la cara de Alec-Pero ahora estoy enfadado y si seguimos hablando diré algo de lo que me arrepentiré así que me voy.

-Vale-coincidió Alec. Se sentía mal pero bajó la cabeza-¿Nos vemos mañana?

Oyó a Magnus suspirar y después notó como sus labios estaban sobre los suyos.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana-susurró-No te enfades ¿vale? Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para calmarme.

-Vale-respondió Alec, aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Magnus le sonrió y volvió a besarle.

-Mm, es difícil estar enfadado con alguien tan guapo-murmuró antes de darle otro beso y un abrazo-Nos vemos-dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Alec sentía que debía seguirle y al mismo tiempo que no, así que se echó sobre el colchón mirando fijamente la puerta, por la que Isabelle apareció pocos minutos después, probablemente tras haber oído a Magnus irse de la casa.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-preguntó ella sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No creo que haya ningún paraíso-murmuró Alec-Vaya mierda. La he fastidiado.

-Bienvenido al club.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una combinación de cosas, entre ver a Clary y Jace mejorar poco y a poco, presionar a Isabelle para que hablara con Simon, ya que estaba claro que él no iba a hacer el primer movimiento, y ensayar, ensayar mucho. A Alec le encantaba la música, pero a veces deseaba que no conllevara tanto...ensayo.

La hora de la comida seguía siendo rara, pero bueno, Jace y Clary estaban volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. El miércoles Clary le había ofrecido compartir la bebida, a lo que Jace había dicho que sí inmediatamente. Sin embargo, por el otro lado de la mesa no había ido tan bien. Simon seguía con su cabeza metida en el plato, e Isabelle no hacía nada para ocultar su incomodidad, porque, según Alec lo veía, el mayor problema que Izzy tenía era que ahora no tenía a nadie con quien discutir, ya que antes Simon siempre había estado dispuesto a saltar al mínimo comentario, aunque Alec sospechaba que eso era para poder hablar con Isabelle, por poquito que fuera.

Las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a volver a la normalidad, bueno, todo excepto Magnus.

Todavía hablaban, por supuesto, y Magnus seguía acompañándole al coche de Simon al terminar las clases, pero no era del todo cómodo. Alec no sabía cómo disculparse por comportarse como un imbécil con lo de la fiesta y Magnus no lo mencionaba, así que era un tema que estaba a su alrededor pero del que ninguno de los dos hablaba y que solo hacía que la situación fuera más rara.

Probablemente lo más sorprendente de esa semana ocurrió el jueves, cuando en mitad de la comida Magnus apareció en su mesa, pero en lugar de sentarse al lado de Alec se sentó junto a Simon.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó mirando al chico, quien estaba tan sorprendido como el resto y solo pudo asentir-Déjame verlo.

Todos los de la mesa se centraron en Magnus y Simon, quien parecía debatirse entre hacer lo que Magnus le había dicho, o bien, seguir comiendo.

-¿No se lo has contado?-preguntó el asiático sorprendido-Se supone que son tus amigos, tendrían que saberlo.

-Eh...-dijo Simon con voz ronca y cubriéndose con su capucha. Y ahora que se fijaba, Alec se estaba dando cuenta de que Simon iba más abrigado que de costumbre, y de que no se había quitado la capucha para comer.

-¿Contarnos qué?-preguntó Alec esperando una respuesta, le daba igual si era de Simon o de Magnus, ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien.

Magnus alzó la cabeza y miró al resto.

-Esta mañana, cuando se ha quedado en el vestuario después de la clase de gimnasia, unos cuantos del equipo le han dado una paliza-fue lo que explicó Magnus, provocando que el resto del grupo soltara un suspiro de sorpresa-Y no, Alexander, yo no estaba entre ellos.

-No iba a decir que...

-Queréis dejar vuestras peleas en otra parte-interrumpió Clary con expresión preocupada-Simon, ¿cómo estás? Vamos, déjanos ver lo que te han hecho.

Finalmente, y tras la insistente mirada del resto, Simon accedió a regañadientes. Se quitó la capucha dejando ver una herida sobre su ceja y también en su labio, pero ahí no quedó la cosa. Sin que el chico pudiera reaccionar, Magnus llevó su mano a su abdomen y este rápidamente emitió un quejido.

-Lo siento-dijo el asiático antes de que Simon se levantara a recoger las bandejas del resto y fuera hacia las papeleras-¿Suele pasarle mucho esto? Que se metan con él digo.

Jace soltó un bufido.

-Es Simon Lewis, le han hecho bullying toda su vida. La pregunta es si ha habido algún momento en el que no le haya pasado.

Magnus asintió rápidamente y tras darle a Alec un rápido beso en la mejilla se fue a su mesa.

-Isabelle, ¿estás aquí?-la llamó Clary.

La morena había estado callada todo el tiempo y su mirada seguía fija en el castaño.

-Isabelle-susurró Alec, todavía recomponiéndose de la sorpresa-Debes de hablar ya con él.

-No.

-Vamos Isabelle.

-No.

-Por dios-murmuró el chico mirando a Clary y Jace, quienes poco a poco parecían la pareja de siempre, aunque estaba claro que la pelirroja todavía tenía una espinita clavada-que alguno de estos dos convenza a esta cabezota de que ha de hablar con Simon-pidió.

-Uh, yo no lo veo buena idea-intervino Jace- No creo que después de que haya salido así de mal parado tengas que ir y decirle que si no hubieras estado borracha no te habrías acostado con él. Llámame loco, pero eso no es algo que suba la moral.

-¡Jace!-le golpeó Clary en el pecho-Cuidadito con lo que dices de mi amigo.

-Chica, que susceptible...Tampoco es como si hubiera dicho alguna mentira ¿no, Iz?

La morena no respondió. Nada en absoluto, ni siquiera movió su cabeza de la dirección en la que estaba puesta, enfocando directamente a Lewis.

-¿Iz? ¿Qué estás intentando decirnos?

-Bueno...-comenzó ella sin apartar la mirada-no sé. Bueno, es...mono.

Clary la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aclara mejor el concepto.

-¡Está bien! Me gusta su pelo corto, sus labios carnosos, su extraño sentido del humor, sus ojos alegres, sus manos y..., ah, sí, me encanta su precioso culo.

-Que descarada eres.

-No hablemos de descaradas aquí, porque que yo recuerde...

La vuelta de Simon hizo que ambas se callaran de repente.

-Me voy a la biblioteca-fue todo lo que dijo antes de coger su mochila, y, con mucho cuidado ponerla sobre sus hombros para inmediatamente después salir de allí.

Todas las miradas de la mesa se centraron en Isabelle.

-¿Qué?

-Ya estás moviéndote a hablar con él.

-Oh, de verdad, sois unos pesados-replicó ella antes de levantarse.

Alec sonrió. Por fin algo iba a salir bien, o bueno, todo lo bien que podría salir una charla con Isabelle en un sitio en el que había que estar en silencio. Pero, aunque por un lado estaba alegre por los progresos de sus amigos, una parte de él seguía dándole vueltas a que podía hacer para solucionar el problema con Magnus

* * *

La chica entró en la biblioteca en el máximo silencio del que fue capaz, y empezó a buscar con la mirada la cabeza de Simon por alguna parte. Al pasar la gente se quedaba mirándola, y por más acostumbrada que estuviera a que eso pasara, sabía que en esta ocasión era por algo bien diferente, pues Isabelle no era la típica persona que pisaba una biblioteca, es más, ni siquiera se asomaba por la puerta de estas. Pero lo que a la gente que levantaba su cabeza de los libros que tenían entre sus manos les hubiera parecido más extraño, era saber que ella había entrado ahí para hablar con Simon acerca de lo que les había pasado el viernes.

Isabelle echó una rápida mirada a las mesas más cercanas a la puerta e ignoró las miradas curiosas que estaban fijándose en ella. Al no ver rastró del chico por allí se dirigió a la zona trasera para intentar ver si estaba por allí. ¿Cómo demonios podía alguien esconderse en una biblioteca? Pues al parecer Simon lo había conseguido.

Cuando ya estaba casi dispuesta a dar media vuelta e irse por donde había llegado, preparada para admitir su error ante el resto del grupo, giró por un pasillo por el que aún no había pasado y lo vio. Simon tenía un libro en la mano y lo estaba mirando con aparente interés, e incluso concentración, tanta que, aparentemente no se había apercibido de la chica que estaba en esos momentos caminando hacia él.

-Simon.

El joven dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa de haber oído su voz, y se giró poco a poco para encontrarse de cara con ella. Ahora Isabelle pudo fijarse bien en la herida que tenía encima de la ceja derecha. No parecía muy profunda, pero aún así tampoco parecía superficial, aunque en comparación con el corte de su labio no parecía gran cosa.

-Eh…hola-murmuró volviendo a prestar atención al libro entre sus manos y bastante sonrojado.

-Simon Lewis, prestarme atención porque no voy a repetirlo-ordenó la chica.

-Mira, Isabelle, sé lo que vas a decir y yo, lo siento, de verdad-dijo rápidamente Simon-créeme, yo…yo no había pensado en que pasara, pero…joder, llegaste y me besaste y yo no pude evitarlo y cuando me di cuenta…

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-preguntó ella sorprendida-Se supone que tendría que disculparme yo. Fui yo la que se emborrachó y bueno, la que te arrastró a la cama, lo que me recuerda que por mi culpa ya no podrás tener tu primera vez con alguien especial.

El chico la miró e hizo una media sonrisa.

-¿Y quien dice que no? Bueno, el caso es que sí, te emborrachaste tu, pero yo…me aproveché de la situación y…

-Simon, te puedo asegurar que no te aprovechaste de mí-sonrió ella-de ser así ya estarías castrado.

-Bueno, eso me alivia un poco.

-Simon, yo…-comenzó ella, pero no pudo terminar por que por una parte no sabía lo que quería decir y por otra no se atrevía a hacerlo-Esto… ¿estamos bien, entonces?

-Sí, estamos bien-asintió él.

Isabelle hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para irse, pero no había llegado a dar ni cinco pasos cuando paró en seco.

-Oh, a la mierda todo-dijo antes de girarse y volver a caminar hacia Simon, quien se había quedado mirando.

-¿Qué…?-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la mano de Isabelle estuviera tirando de su camisa y su boca estuviera presionada contra la de él, sus labios moviéndose con rabia contra los suyos, los que no habían podido, ni habían querido resistirse a los labios de la chica.

-Vaya…-suspiró el chico cuando Isabelle se apartó-La próxima vez que vayas a hacer eso ¿puedes avisarme?

-Así que quieres una próxima vez-sonrió ella-¿Alguna preferencia de fecha?

-Si por mi fuera elegiría todos los días de mi vida-confesó el chico sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Y quizá fue lo mejor que pudo haber dicho, pues un segundo más tarde volvía a tener los brazos de Isabelle en su nuca y sus labios sobre los de él.


	10. Chapter 10

**Y aquí llega, ahora sí el último capítulo de este fic. De verdad me parece increíble que haya sido capaz de acabar una historia, nunca antes lo hubiera imaginado XD. En principio iba a subirlo mañana pero he pensado que había fútbol, y que era mi Madrid, y que no me acordaría así que…aquí está para todos vosotros.**

**Un beso muy grande y muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta cosa extraña que salió de mi cabeza! Abajo dejaré las ideas que de momento se me han ocurrido aunque, no os puedo asegurar que no vayan a aparecerme otras en cualquier instante.**

* * *

-Buenos días-le saludó Simon al entrar al coche.

Alec le miró con las cejas enarcadas. Si no fuera porque le habían pegado el día anterior él sería capaz de darle un puñetazo en ese preciso instante. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo llevándole a casa, el día anterior se hubiera olvidado de hacerlo? No podía comprenderlo de ninguna manera, pero no era solo por eso, lo peor era que ni siquiera se había disculpado o nada por el estilo.

-Serán buenos para ti-gruñó el de ojos azules-Yo ayer tuve que buscarme otra forma de volver a casa.

Simon levantó la cabeza de repente, como si se acabara de acordar de él.

-¡Joder, Alec! Lo siento, no me acordé, yo...me fui antes y no pensé... lo siento, tendría que haberte avisado o algo-y parecía verdaderamente arrepentido, por lo que Alec no podía seguir enfadado con él, además, había sido solo una vez-espero que no tuvieras que volver a casa andando.

-No-resopló el chico-Me llevó Magnus.

-Bueno, entonces no fue para tanto ¿no?-y ante la mirada amenazante de Alec añadió-Quiero decir, no me volveré a olvidar, pero...te llevó tu novio, supongo que arreglaríais algo ¿no?

Alec apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y se reclinó contra el cristal.

-En realidad no. Hablamos muy poco, y cada vez que lo hicimos fue para hablar de ti.

-¿De mi?

-Sí, por cierto, ¿qué tal vas?

Simon se encogió de hombros antes de lanzar una mirada hacia Alec, quien se aferró con más fuerza al asiento, como si de esa forma fuera a evitar que tuvieran un accidente.

-Bueno, ayer mi hermana me curó un poco, así que, mejor.

Alec asintió.

-¿Y no intentaste sacarle ningún otro tema de conversación?-preguntó el castaño-Digo, que si no hubieras podido aprovechar para disculparte por lo que le dijiste y tal.

-Magnus estaba...más raro que el otro día. No pensé que fuera el momento de sacar el tema del viernes.

Y era verdad, si después de su conversación todo había ido en picado, tras lo de ayer, cuando contó lo de Simon la cosa había ido a peor, y Alec no sabía si era porque Magnus pensaba que él creía que se comportaba como el resto del equipo o no.

Magnus había vuelto a la fase de besos en la comisura y abrazos de despedida y Alec lo odiaba, y lo único que hacía era desear que Magnus no le hubiera dejado hablar acerca de ello porque era el asiático quien tenía razón y que lo hablaran solo había empeorado las cosas. De vez en cuando, en mitad de los ensayos le había visto jugar porque el equipo de fútbol se quedaba una mitad del campo para entrenar, y cuando estaba jugando estaba feliz, aunque lloviera como lo hizo el jueves y terminara lleno de barro, el solo apartó lo que le molestaba y siguió dando patadas al balón con una sonrisa en la cara, y Alec quería que sonriera así todo el tiempo. No, todavía más, lo que quería era que Magnus sonriera así al estar con él, que volviera a ser el chico feliz que era antes, que se riera y se metiera con el por lo mucho que se sonrojaba. Echaba en falta como eran las cosas antes de que, sin darse cuenta, insinuara que Magnus era una persona horrible, pero no sabía cómo hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-En fin, y tú ¿qué me cuentas? Sé que Isabelle habló contigo pero no ha querido decirme nada, lo que resulta raro.

-Eh...sí, hablamos...

Alec lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente, Lewis? ¿Ya está todo arreglado?

-Bueno, lo de la fiesta sí, pero...-titubeó el chico.

-Sé que te mueres de ganas por contarlo, suéltalo de una vez.

-A ver, ayer Isabelle vino a hablar conmigo-comenzó el castaño-y terminamos besándonos.

-Y vuestra preocupación era que os odiabais...-suspiró Alec-¿y eso que significa?

-En realidad no lo sé-se encogió de hombros Simon-Nos besamos pero nada más, ni yo dije nada ni ella tampoco por lo que supongo que no somos pareja. Es un poco como lo del gato de Schrödinger.

Alec lo miró con la ceja enarcada.

-Y ahora es cuando me lo explicas ¿verdad?-fingió aburrirse pero tenía una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

-Verás. Erwin Schrödinger plantea un sistema que se encuentra formado por una caja cerrada y opaca que contiene un gato en su interior, una botella de gas venenoso y un dispositivo, el cual contiene una partícula radiactiva con una probabilidad del 50% de desintegrarse en un tiempo dado, de manera que si la partícula se desintegra, el veneno se libera y el gato muere-Simon paró para mirar a Alec y ver si hasta ahí lo había entendido- Al terminar el tiempo establecido, hay una probabilidad del 50% de que el dispositivo se haya activado y el gato esté muerto, y la misma probabilidad de que el dispositivo no se haya activado y el gato esté vivo. Según los principios de la mecánica cuántica, la descripción correcta del sistema en ese momento será el resultado de la superposición de los estados «vivo» y «muerto». Sin embargo, una vez que se abra la caja para comprobar el estado del gato, éste estará vivo o muerto.

-Y exactamente ¿que trataba de demostrar ese individuo?-preguntó Alec un poco perdido, ya que no encontraba ninguna relación entre lo que Simon le estaba explicando y su hermana.

-Resulta que hay una propiedad que poseen los electrones, de poder estar en dos lugares distintos al mismo tiempo, pudiendo ser detectados por los dos receptores y dándonos a sospechar que el gato está vivo y muerto a la vez, lo que se llama Superposición. Pero cuando abramos la caja y queramos comprobar si el gato sigue vivo o no, perturbaremos este estado y veremos al gato o bien sea vivo, o muerto. Ahí radica la paradoja. Mientras que en la descripción clásica del sistema el gato estará vivo o muerto antes de que abramos la caja y comprobemos su estado, en la mecánica cuántica el sistema se encuentra en una superposición de los estados posibles hasta que interviene el observador. El paso de una superposición de estados a un estado definido se produce como consecuencia del proceso de medida, y no puede predecirse el estado final del sistema: solo la probabilidad de obtener cada resultado.

-Veo que atiendes en clase-asintió Alec, que en realidad había estado más preocupado por el pobre gato que por el experimento en sí-Y este ejemplo viene a cuento ¿por qué...? Yo creo que con que le preguntes si estáis saliendo o no la cosa será más sencilla.

Simon suspiró como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Creía que quedaba claro. Si no le pregunto nada tengo las dos opciones, que estemos y que no estemos saliendo a la vez, y solo en el momento en el que pregunte sabré la verdad, por lo que es mejor dejarlo así.

El Lightwood levantó su mano como si fuera a pegarle pero la bajó inmediatamente.

-Anda, aparca y deja de hacer el idiota.

A la hora de la comida Clary ya volvía a estar sobre Jace y parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, Simon volvía a hablar, lo poco que él solía hacerlo, pero bueno, era algo, e Isabelle volvió a las andadas, es decir a soltar sus típicos comentarios.

-¿A qué hora se supone que es el partido?

-A las... ¿5? No lo sé, ¿Alec?

-A las cinco-se giró a mirar a su hermana con expresión curiosa-Pero tu no has de venir, ¿o acaso es que te interesa el fútbol?

-Alec-sonrió ella-¿A quién no le van a interesar veintidós chicos en pantalón corto corriendo detrás de una pelota?

-Visto así...a ningún hombre heterosexual-intervino Jace.

-Pero es un punto de vista curioso-dijo Simon con una media sonrisa-A partir de ahora no se si estaré más atento a sus piernas o a que hagan gol.

-¿Ves? Yo siempre me fijo en los detalles.

Jace lo miró incrédulo.

-Soy el único hombre de pelo en pecho que hay por aquí.

-Eso podríamos discutirlo, cariño.

Y eso fue en realidad todo lo que pasó el viernes, todo lo interesante que pasó, ya que Magnus le acompañó al coche, que esta vez sí que estaba allí, pero no le dijo nada excepto si iba a ir al partido.

* * *

En ese justo momento, sin embargo, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar que no fueran Magnus. Se había pasado gran parte de la mañana pensando en él, pero ahora había cosas más importantes en las que fijarse. Como que el partido de fútbol estaba casi a mitad.

-Alec, vamos, ya casi es la media parte-le susurró Clary, sacándole de sus ensoñaciones. Por su parte Jace se levantó y lo arrastró del brazo-Tenemos que salir a hacer la formación ya, deja de perder el tiempo.

-No estaba perdiendo el tiempo-gruñó Alec, soltándose de Jace, quien por algún extraño motivo seguía alrededor de los músicos (probablemente para poner de los nervios a Maia), y mirando por encima de su hombro-¿De verdad ya casi estamos en la media parte? Creo que he estado pensando más tiempo del que creía.

Simon puso su mano sobre el hombro del moreno. Solo tenían unos cuantos minutos antes de que tuvieran que salir y dividirse por secciones, pero por el momento Clary y él, e incluso Jordan, estaban allí.

-Hey, saldrá bien-le guiñó el ojo-No puede estar enfadado contigo para siempre-dijo de forma simpática.

-No tendrás ninguna paradoja con otro animal ¿verdad? Como la rata de Stilinsky o el pato de Raimon.

-Ugh, patos. Malditas bestias traicioneras.

Clary rodó los ojos.

-Se le pasará pronto y Jace y yo volveremos a tener competencia-coincidió Clary a lo que Jace respondió con una sonrisa de adoración que hizo que Alec quisiera vomitar y al mismo tiempo abrazarles. Era una extraña mezcla de sensaciones-No digo que tu no des competencia, Simon-añadió la pelirroja-Pero todos sabemos que es imposible ganar a Isabelle.

El susodicho se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Yo...eh, p...pero... ¿qué?-preguntó confuso.

-Venga chicos-les llamó Jordan-¿Preparados?-después de un momento puso su mano en el medio. Era una especie de ritual que tenían antes de saltar al campo, cada vez, así que Alec no dudó en poner su mano sobre la del chico.

Clary se quedó mirando a un sonrojado Simon y sonrió antes de poner su mano sobre la de Alec. Simon hizo lo propio y colocó su mano con cuidado sobre la de la pelirroja.

-Vamos a hacer esta mierda-dijo Jordan antes de que tuvieran que girarse y salir casi corriendo hasta el campo.

Alec podía tocar todas esas canciones mientras dormía, durante una tormenta, de forma automática. El único problema era que la hierba estaba todavía mojada de los días anteriores, así que fue con cuidado para no resbalarse y hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela, aunque una chica que estaba hacia el final de la fila de percusión no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó haciendo un sonido llamativo. Alec trató de sentirse mal por ella pero después se dio cuenta de que incluso Simon estaba usando la flauta para tapar los sonidos de chapoteo que se oían y se resignó a hacer sonidos con su tuba para ayudarle.

Era un día con mucho viento, pero no llovía, y Alec se limitó a repetir las partituras una y otra vez hasta que el sonido del platillo marcó el final, por lo que todos volvieron a las gradas donde podían ver el final del partido junto a Jace e Isabelle, quienes habían guardado el sitio. Alec no solía estar interesado en el fútbol, pero nunca antes había tenido un novio en el equipo de fútbol, así que ahora se sentía con la obligación de mirar.

Magnus estaba más guapo que de costumbre cuando jugaba, se movía de forma perfecta y al compás, mientras su pelo, normalmente arreglado y en su sitio, ahora estaba esparcido de forma curiosa y lleno de suciedad del campo. Estaba increíble y Alec quería ir y besarle ahí mismo.

Por desgracia eso no era posible, ya que el partido seguía en marcha, así que se sentó en el borde del asiento y esperó.

Alec lanzó una mirada a los otros, preguntándose cómo era que ninguno de ellos le había dicho nada todavía, solo para encontrarse a Clary y a Jace hablando un poco alejados de allí y a unos pocos metros más, a Isabelle y Simon, quien parecía estar un poco asustado pero estaba asintiendo de todas formas, con su mirada fija en los ojos negros de la chica. Isabelle parecía firme mientras hablaba pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Finalmente Isabelle dejó de hablar y enarcó sus cejas y poco a poco Simon asintió, con una sonrisa en su cara, pero sin estar seguro de si podía sonreír o no. Isabelle rodó sus ojos y se acercó a él para tirar de su camisa y besarle, haciendo que la sonrisa de Alec se hiciera tan grande que le terminara doliendo.

Por otra parte Clary estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Jace, sus dedos entrelazados como de costumbre y una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

Todo parecía normal, excepto quizá el hecho de que él no estuviera allí con ellos, por lo que decidió solucionarlo y se levantó del banco para acercarse a ellos.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó pasando una mano por el hombro de Simon y con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Todo bien-confirmó Isabelle con una sonrisa y sin soltar la mano de Simon e inclinándose hacia él-¿Que tal tu amante? ¿Cómo está jugando?

-Bien, lo está haciendo bien-dijo Alec lanzando una mirada al marcador.

-Oh, por favor, no te has dado cuenta de nada excepto de sus pantalones cortos-bromeó Simon pasando su mano por el pelo de Alec, quien ni parpadeó.

-Pues claro. ¿Has visto esos pantalones? Solo le había visto en vaqueros antes. Esto es algo nuevo para mí-Alec sentía que se le iba a romper la cara de tanto sonreír.

-Yo creo que antes del partido tendrías que haber ido al vestuario, haber buscado a Magnus y después tendríais que haber usado las taquillas como apoyo, o bueno, la pared, que es lo que yo prefiero personalmente, porque ¿no se supone que antes de hacer deporte hay que tener sexo?

Alec soltó una pequeña risa tratando de camuflar lo sonrojado que se encontraba.

-Buen intento Izzy-le dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa-Pero se supone que no hay que tener sexo antes de practicar deporte, la adrenalina se dispersa.

-Oh-respondió la morena pensativa antes de girarse hacia Simon-Entonces los que tendríamos que haber tenido sexo somos nosotros, porque no íbamos a hacer nada de deporte.

El castaño rodó los ojos y se reclinó sobre la valla sin dignarse a responder. Quien iba a decir que después de tanta tensión se iba a tomar las bromas de Isabelle tan a la ligera.

-Bueno, te sugiero que vayas a los vestuarios cuando se acabe el partido y le des un poco de amor, que se yo un buen masaje con lubricante o algo así-sugirió Jace con un brillo en sus ojos-Estoy seguro de que lo sabrá apreciar.

Alec estaba del todo sonrojado ahora y podía notarlo en su nuca.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Sabes, suelen mirarlo.

-A veces-dijo Jace lanzando una mirada a Clary por el rabillo del ojo antes de que los dos empezaran a reírse.

-No quiero saber a qué os referís-dijo Alec cerrando los ojos. Aún así estaba sonriendo, porque no podía no hacerlo, no cuando estaban todos juntos y contentos, más de lo que habían estado en días-Por favor mantened vuestras relaciones sexuales para vosotros mismos. Y eso va por ti también Isabelle.

-¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!-protestó ella quien en esos momentos estaba muy ocupada jugando con el gorro de la banda que se había quitado Simon.

-¡Como si tu no fueras a hacer lo mismo una vez empieces a tenerlas!-dijo Jace indignado-Te conozco, Lightwood, irás enseñando tus chupetones en cada ocasión que encuentres.

-¡Solo os los enseñé porque me obligasteis...!

-Niños-dijo Simon en voz alta, pero cuando Alec lo miró pudo ver que tampoco podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara-Estoy rodeado de niños.

-Oh vamos, Simon, todos sabemos que tu harás lo mismo-siguió Jace-Bueno, y si no lo haces tú, lo hará Isabelle.

-Eso es verdad-asintió Isabelle.

-Bueno, que remedio-sonrió el castaño.

Alec se giró rápidamente cuando parecía que Jace iba a empezar a tirar barro o a hacer algo por el estilo, y se dedicó a mirar como jugaba Magnus.

Resultaba que el fútbol era bastante interesante cuando ti novio sexy estaba en el equipo. Alec solo estaba prestando atención a las piernas de Magnus, bueno y aunque esto no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, a su culo y a su abdomen cada vez que usaba su camiseta para quitarse la suciedad de la cara, y, tan concentrado estaba en su actividad que incluso se sorprendió cuando el entrenador anunció que quedaba un solo minuto.

Hubo un rápido intercambio de movimientos en el campo y Alec casi no podía estar concentrado en lo que pasaba por que había perdido de vista a Magnus, pero entonces una pelota entró en la portería y su mitad de la grada estaba gritando y celebrando, por lo que supuso que habían ganado.

Lanzó una mirada a su lado para avisar a sus amigos de que iba a hablar con Magnus, pero viendo que cada uno estaba muy ocupado usando su boca, decidió aprovechar que los jugadores estaban felicitándose entre ellos y dándose palmadas en la espalda, para buscar entre la multitud a su novio.

Magnus le encontró antes, y su amplia sonrisa le dijo a Alec que no estaba tan cabreado como le gustaría estarlo.

-Hola-dijo Magnus moviendo sus ojos hasta la cabeza de Alec-Bonito sombrero ¿tienes uno para mí?

-Cállate-replicó Alec bajando la cabeza y mirando la hierba que había quedado en la camiseta de Magnus-Estás sudado.

-Bueno, acabo de hacer deporte, creo que te habrás dado cuenta-dijo Magnus, obviamente camuflando la risa.

-He sido un idiota-dijo el de ojos azules. Eso no era lo que pretendía decir, pero era verdad, así que decidió continuar-Tú no eres un cabrón y quizá alguno de los demás tampoco lo es. Pero solo quizá.

-¿Eso es una disculpa?-preguntó Magnus, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y enarcando una ceja-Porque, para ser sinceros, apesta bastante.

-Sí, bueno. Sí-Alec no sabía qué más podía decir-¿Lo siento? ¿Así mejor?-intentó el chico.

Magnus hizo una cara como si estuviera planteándose lo de verdad, levantando su barbilla y pasando su mano por esta. Bastardo. Era un maldito y condenadamente atractivo bastardo.

-Creo que sí, está un poco mejor-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, apartándose el pelo de la cara-¿Implica que esté sudado que no puedo besarte? He echado en falta besarte-admitió el asiático.

-No lo sé, puedes tirar mi sombrero...-dos podían jugar a ese juego, eso era lo que Alec había decidido mientras fingía pararse a pensarlo.

Por desgracia (o por suerte, depende de cómo lo miraran) para él, a Magnus no le importó en absoluto que tuviera que pensárselo, sencillamente presionó su mano en la nuca de Alec y lo acercó a él para poder besarle.

Sus dientes chocaron y Magnus estaba realmente sudado y sus labios sabían a arena mojada, pero a pesar de eso era uno de los besos más increíbles que Alec había tenido... en toda su vida.

Al final Magnus terminó tirando el sombrero de Alec, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, o les importó.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí ha llegado éste fic, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo y que el final haya sido agradable ;)**

**Ahora tengo tantas ideas rondando mi cabeza que no se por cual inclinarme, una de estas me la han enviado por tumblr y me enamoré de la idea, así que he decidido incluirla.**

**En esta ocasión, la mayoría de fics van a estar centrados en Isabelle (no es porque tenga una obsesión con ella, sus tacones y su látigo, para nada, y tampoco es que mi hermana haya tenido un torrente de ideas pero sea demasiado vaga para escribirlas y se aproveche de mi, en absoluto), aunque por supuesto en algunas habrá Malec porque, bueno, muchos me habéis dicho que os gusta como escribo Malec así que me habéis subido la autoestima :))))))) Soy Batman.**

**Todavía no sé con que fic comenzaré primero, seguramente con el que más os guste.**

**Las ideas son:**

_**1) Si esta fuera mi última noche.**_

_Simon Lewis es un joven abandonado por su familia al que de bien pequeño acogió Magnus Bane, un agente infiltrado en la mafia. Cuando el joven se va haciendo mayor decide que es hora de que le devuelva el favor a Magnus y se infiltra con él en la organización. A raíz de esta operación conocen mejor a uno de los hombres más cercanos a Valentine, Robert Lightwood, a quien ambos deben acercarse para desmantelar la mafia. Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era encontrarse con un joven de ojos azules con facilidad para sonrojarse y con una atrevida y desvergonzada chica._

_**2) Mi mayor pecado**_

_Simon Lewis, 23 años, con pareja estable, es elegido como el hombre que cubrirá la vacante que deja el profesor de historia._

_Isabelle Lightwood, 17 años, prestar atención a clase nunca ha estado entre sus prioridades, hasta quizá el día en el que anuncian al nuevo profesor._

_Si al hecho de que en la primera clase saltan chispas entre los dos añadimos que Simon es amigo y vecino de Clary, la mejor amiga de la chica, la ecuación queda completa._

_¿Se las apañará Simon para mantener su vida antes de conocer a Isabelle?_

_**3) Las mujeres también saben decir que no.**_

_Época victoriana. Isabelle es una mujer obstinada, seductora y demasiado rebelde para su círculo social. Hasta llegar a los 17 años habían sido capaces de tapar sus escarceos con toda clase de hombres, pero llegado a este punto su padre decide prometerla al señor Bane. Ella se niega a aceptarlo y trata de encontrar un modo de evitarlo_

_En un principio, Bane se muestra conforme con el enlace, pero tras conocer al hermano de su futura esposa cambia totalmente de parecer y apoya su intención de evitar el matrimonio._

_**4) ¿Luchando contigo o contra ti?**_

_Los Lightwood siempre han estado a la cabeza de la escuela militar. Alexander, conocido como Alec, era el teniente, por encima de él solo su pareja Magnus Bane. Isabelle, la hermana pequeña era comandante, sin importar que se tratara de una mujer ya que en ocasiones daba más miedo que el más feroz de los hombres. Clary y Jace nunca habían tenido nada que ver directamente con la escuela, pero en todo momento han estado apoyando y ayudando en lo que fuera necesario._

_Isabelle siempre ha aprovechado estar rodeada de hombres atractivos, en ocasiones su lista ha incluido a cuatro o cinco diferentes cada semana y al encontrarse con un novato en su pelotón, llamado Lewis, decide unirlo a su lista. Pero quizá Lewis hará algo más que ser un simple nombre más en la lista._


End file.
